Crimson blood, Crimson love
by kiba1988
Summary: The ruthless captain of the Crimson Cloud and the leader of the Akatsuki pirates, attacks a merchant ship. When his eyes spot two gorgeous young lads in the midst of their battle, he decides to force the two young ones to become members of his notorious crew. Will love eventually melt the coldhearted man with the piercing grey eyes?
1. Chapter 1: Under attack

_lWarnings: Yaoi! BoyxBoy… If you don't like it, then don't read! Swearing, bad language, violence, death and AU._

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing!_

_Pairings: Pain/Gaara and Hidan/Itachi _

**A/N: This is my first pirate fanfic. I made this one up after a sweet Strawberii girl and I chatted for a while. Be prepared though. The story is pretty violent, but will definitely get a good ending. Also lemons will be in later chaps peeps! I'm not sure how many chapters it will have, but I'll try to make it awesome for you guys. **

**Enjoy the ride!**

…**Crimson blood, Crimson love… **

'Pirate ship straight ahead captain!' It's coming at us at full speed!

Running over, the captain of a merchant ship from Konoha grabbed his binocular. From far away he could see big black sails with red cloud shaped forms on it.

Paling at the sight, he yelled at the crewmembers: 'It's the Akatsuki pirates! Get ready for battle. Hide the merchant, and prepare yourself for the worse!'

Standing behind the helm of his ship, the captain smirked. 'So they spotted us already… No matter, those lousy scumbags will never escape us. Let this be a warning for all of you, Konoha maggots.'

Within twenty minutes the Crimson Cloud was gaining in on the heavily loaded merchant ship. Sending the ship on collision course, he called out for his quartermaster. 'Orochimaru, take the wheel. Keep it at full speed, and make sure we catch up on starboard, that way is the easiest way to enter, got it?!'

'Aye captain,' the called man answered in response. A malicious grin covered the pale face. Long black hair hanging loose, making his golden eyes with the pupils in slits stand even out more. Dangerous vibes oozed from the tall male, like a serpent ready to strike and put his fangs in his prey.

Smirking he looked at the merchant ship. In his smooth low voice he said: 'Those bastards don't stand a chance. We'll have a nice party finishing them off.'

With the ship almost aligned with the smaller merchant ship, the captain of the Crimson Cloud yelled his orders.

'Hoist the colours! Prepare the cannons! On my sign…Open fireeee!'

Large cannons fired loudly, the black balls flying into the other ship, crashing and making big holes in the flank of the vessel. Cracking and squeaking of splintering wood was heard from the ship they attacked. Almost like the ship was moaning in pain from the big blast it had to endure.

Screams and shouts of fear were heard. Men were shouting orders at each other, trying to prepare and defend themselves for the worst.

'Protect the merchandise, no matter what! We can't let these bloody pirates rob us from our hard work to bring this values back to our beloved Konoha!'

Standing on the bow, grey sharp eyes watched over the attack. Every detail was sucked in, analysing the whole situation. Looking over his shoulder, the captain checked his crew. seeing the thirsty looks in their eyes, he smirked. Oh hell yeah, they were ready for action.

Opening his mouth, he shouted: 'Get ready to board! Take everything you can get, kill everyone who resists the attack. I don't have time for filthy little creatures like them. I want this whole fucking ship entered and empty within fifteen minutes understood you low scrawny arses?!'

'Ayeeeeeeee' was the loud scream he got in reply, and he smirked evilly.

Yelling his last orders, he roared in his deep voice: 'Deidara, Sasori, you two take the stern. Kisame you take the main deck together with Zetsu. All the others take care of the rest. Kill as many of them as needed to get a free path to the lower deck got it? Konan, you'll be our eyes when we're on that bloody ship, make sure we can return safe to the Crimson Cloud, understood?!'

'Aye aye captain,' was heard for one last time before he turned his back against them. Checking everything one last time for the safety of his crew. He raised his hand, holding them back.

Scanning the ship, his eyes locked on two young boys. A small redhead and a raven haired one with his long hair in a loose ponytail. Both of them looked back with anger and disgust in their eyes.

A tiny smile tugged at his face. 'I need to remember those two faces,' he thought before snapping his head back at his crew.

'Alright, grapples* ready! … Gooooo' he yelled.

Screaming men entered the smaller ship. Sounds of swords clinging together, moaning of men who got stabbed, last breaths, begging's for mercy and loud bangs from pistols, were the only sounds filling the ship.

'Danna, cover me!' A young male, with long blond hair tied up in a high ponytail, shot forward. The lean body wrapped in a black loose pants, the chest covered with a white cotton shirt, hanging open till his belly button. A leather baldric* crossed the chest, two pistols resting in it, waiting for their owner to be released and shoot at any person getting close.

Dashing over the stern, his boots clanged in a rapid motion. In the corner of his eye he saw a shadow running towards him. The male pulled his sword in one swift movement. A loud gasp was heard when he pierced his sword through the ribcage of a man around the thirty.

The lights in the eyes of the man slowly fading, he whispered with his dying breath: 'I'm sorry my love, I won't be able to see our son…f-orgive me… '

Falling on his knees, the body shook a few times, before relaxing. Death taking him away on its wings.

'Uhn, sorry about that old man, I'm sure your kid will grow up just fine,' but hey I need to live too y'know hmpf, he mumbled.

'You ASSHOLE! I'm gonna send you to h…'

*BANG*

Not even able of finishing his sentence a man fell down before the blonds feet. A bullet hole was seen right between his eyes.

Looking up, his bright blue eyes met with big brown eyes. A small male looked at him with a bored look. His red hair waving in the wind. The black leather pants and red sash hanging loosely on the frail hips. A long dagger shimmered in the sunlight from under the sash. A long button up shirt covered his small frame. The laced necklace with black cross, hanging around a pale neck, clenched between smooth fingers.

'May your death drag you to hell you piece of shit' he smirked while pretending to form a cross in the air.

Walking over to the dead male, his boots nudged the man, checking if he was really dead. When no response came he looked up. 'How was that for a covering Dei?'

Grinning at the redhead, they both ran across the stern, clearing a path for their captain.

Both of them having the upper hand against the weak crew, they signalled Konan with the message: 'Stern clear.'

With a loud yell she shouted at her captain: 'Captain, stern clear and safe!'

The grey eyes looked up at the shouting woman. Her short blue hair and bright brown eyes giving her an innocent, almost angelic, look. However she was far from that. Normally being the soft and caring type for the crew, but when forced, the girl was fierce. Her eyes turned cold and with one single snap of her captains fingers, she would change in to a cold murdering machine.

Nodding at her, the captain of the Crimson Cloud slowly walked down, getting ready to enter the ship himself.

He always went aboard later then his crew, analysing the situation from higher grounds and normally shouting commands to keep his crew safe, or at least not getting them lethally injured. He may be ruthless, but his crew was his family and he cared for them. Safety always came first.

When he saw no deadly threats that could finish off the pirates, he always entered the battle, fully enjoying the adrenaline rushing through his body. The danger and the hunt for treasures, fuelling him on.

Checking his ammunition, he loaded his three pistols, setting the hammers on sharp. His long sword was strapped tightly against his thigh, a smaller cutlass* was strapped next to it, ready to be pulled out of its sheath within the blink of an eye.

'Hidan, let's go! Get your fucking lazy ass over here right away you faggot!'

Grinning like a demon, a tall and muscular platinum haired man walked over to him. The piercing magenta eyes sharp and shimmering with a hint of sadistic madness. His chest was bare. One baldric crossed diagonally over the strong shoulders till his waist. In it hanging a long three bladed scythe he carried on his back. His leather pitch-black pants was laced up from the sides, showing the strong muscles beneath it. Long black boots covered the legs till half of his calves, the straps on it giving them a dangerous look. A violet belt, matching his eyes, was hanging around his waist, carrying two pistols on it, one on each side. A long pendant hang on a silver chain around the strong neck.

'What's the plan capt'n?'

Eyeing his right hand man, he gave him a sly smile.

'What do you think off chasing some lousy asses and let them shiver and kneel down to us before we let them beg for their deaths?'

The maniac eyes closed, shivering when he heard the comment of his boss.

'Kekeke, Aye captain! Let's do this!'

Grabbing both a rope, the threw it around the mast of the smaller ship. Taking a run they both jumped, swinging between the two ships and the sea over to the other deck. Landing on their feet, they pulled their weapons, ready for action.

Running side by side, they slashed victim after victim, not even caring if they were dead or mortally injured. Dead set on obtaining the booty of the ship.

'Let's get to the main deck to help those runts Kisame and Zetsu out Hidan!'

The said male was just busy slashing the large three bladed scythe through another male, totally cutting him right through the middle. The two halves landing separated from each other. A big gush of blood splattered in the platinum haired face.

Laughing like a sadist he rubbed his fingers over his bloodied face. Licking his fingers he whispered a demonic prayer.

'Get that arse out of the gutter and follow me!' the older male screamed.

Cursing under his breath, Hidan followed his ruthless leader to the main deck. Looking over it he saw two of his mates fight, backing each other up and killing their opponents smooth and fast.

Wanting to join Kisame and Zetsu, he tried to get past his captain. When a large strong arm was slammed into his ribs, he coughed and looked at the man with a snarl on his lips, not understanding why he was stopped.

'Wait, look at those two… they have the same battle moves like we had when we were younger,' the captain ranted.

Scanning the deck, magenta eyes locked on two young males. Both looked tired, but the determination to fend for themselves was pouring from their bodies.

Not able to resist it, a small smile pried on his face. Standing next to the boss, both observed the two males.

Swallowing at the sight, both of them watched the slim bodies move as one. Lean supple muscles moved fast. Swords were crossed with the pirate crew, sending multiple of them down with one feral blast.

'Captain, I think I like those two lads. They can fight like beasts. By the love of the devil, why are they on the good side? They would make some worthy pirates.'

Not able to say anything, grey eyes watched the scene. Swallowing when he saw a trail of sweat glistening down on the young bodies.

'Let's just wait a little longer and see what they can do Hidan.'

Nodding, both of them stepped back a little. Taking cover near the railing.

'Fuck they look fine, I wouldn't mind get those two hooked in my quarters.' Feeling his member twitch at the thought, he snarled. It's been too long capt'n we should go ashore soon before me or the men are gonna rape some asses.'

Grinning at the comment, the captain couldn't agree more. Seeing those two perfect creatures made him long for wild hot sex, all night long until his lover would pass out due to too many orgasms.

Both of them looked up. Violet eyes ogled at the black haired beauty. The low ponytail shot free from the ribbon that was wrapped around it. Long black raven hairs flew around in the wind. The beautiful face was scrunched into an angry scowl. The smouldering black orbs switched from opponent to opponent. The high cheekbones giving of an air of arrogance.

Long pale fingers were clenched around a rapier.* The loose cotton shirt was ripped, giving a nice view of unblemished pale skin and a supple chest with lusty pink nipples.

The waist was slim, but gave a strong look. Slender long legs wrapped into a tight black pants made Hidan swallow down his own drool. The ass of the lad was certainly a fine piece of work. The mounds of flesh were hugged tightly by the pants, like it was a second skin sticking to it.

A bright red belt crossed the slim hips. The daggers in it hanging against the smooth thighs.

At the same moment, the captain of the Crimson Cloud, let his eyes roam over the petite but fierce redhead. The spikey locks dripping from sweat. A few drops slid down the boys temple, trailing a path down to a smooth pale neck before it disappeared between the hem of the tight black button up shirt. The first two buttons were ripped off, giving a peek of a small but lean chest.

A wound on the head of the small boy was oozing blood, covering the pale face in it. Still the young male was beautiful. The beautiful green eyes sparkled with defiance and spirit to live this battle. Lips were pulled into a small line, and he could hear the male growl at his opponents.

Letting his eyes slide down, they rested on small hips, the slender legs beneath it setting his own loins on fire. Although the pants was a little loose for him they matched perfectly with the red sash that was wrapped around the frail waist.

Small but strong fingers were clenching a cutlass. In the other hand was a Flintlock pistol. Aiming perfectly he shot man after man.

Still, the small body started to send off signs of exhaustion. The heaving chest and the pants coming from the now parted plump lips made him even more attractive.

'Fucking gorgeous,' the man whispered to his companion. 'Hidan, we're gonna get those two scrawny lads on board of the Crimson Cloud, u copy?'

Cackling, the male nodded his head. 'Aye capt'n loud and clear.'

Not noticing they were being watched by two bloody pirates, the young males stood back to back. Covered in sweat and panting hard, they tried to catch their breaths. Swords in their hands and guns loaded again they faced the brutal mass murder of their friends.

'I- Itachi, how the hell are we going to get away alive? There are so many of them, I can hardly stand on my feet anymore… I-I'm dizzy.'

Wiping his forehead he felt blood dripping down the left side of his temple. Feeling up, he felt a huge gushing wound being the cause. Covering it with his hand, he tried to put pressure on it, with that trying to make the bleeding stop enough to get his vision back instead of the blurry shadows that crossed his eyes.

'Gaara! When did you get that wound? I take my eyes of you for one second and you get yourself a split skull?!'

'A-ahhh… Fuck it hurts! You see that big guy over there? He fucking grabbed me from behind and slammed my head against the mast. I think I finished him off though, he's not moving anymore since I ran my cutlass through his bloody chest.'

'Are you still able to fight? I'll cover you as much as I can, don't let your guard down.'

Only able to nod and wincing when he felt his mind buzzing, he grabbed a tight hold of his weapons.

'Left Gaara!'

Both bodies moving in unison, they both ducked from an attack. Right after the attacker missed, they both let their bodies fall down. On their hands they swooshed a leg across the pirates feet, making him fall over. Standing up at lightning speed Gaara and Itachi ran their swords through the body of the big man. Coughing up blood, the pirate cursed before he died.

'Itachi DUCK!'

Not even trying to see what was coming his way he ducked, closing his eyes to protect them from flying dirt. Feeling small feet jump on his shoulders and setting off on him he heard a loud bang and cracking of bones. Opening his eyes he saw Gaara take out a giant male. The flying kick from the small male sending him against the railing.

Doing a few backflips, they stood their ground against each other again. Huffing and trying to get control over the adrenaline that ran through their veins.

Hearing their mates crumble and heaving dying gasps, both Kisame and Zetsu looked up. Two pair of eyes scanned the deck, looking where the threat came from.

Eying the two young males fighting like beasts but in perfect harmony with each other, they looked at each other. Nodding in understanding, both killed their opponent, before they dashed over to the two younger males.

'You little scallywags! Prepare to get cleaved to the brisket!' Kisame yelled at them.

The man looked like a shark in all kinds of ways. Three cuts on each side of his cheeks that looked like gills were adorned with a shark like grin. Pointy teeth glistened in the setting sun. The broad body would make even the toughest man shiver. Multiple scars ran over his body. Only wrapped in a black leather pants and all kinds of weapons hanging from different belts and sashes made him look like a madman. The blue bandana that covered his hair made the face even harder.

Followed by his partner, Zetsu locked eyes with the smaller boys. Pulling out his blunderbuss he aimed at them. Pulling back the hammer, he pulled the trigger.

A loud bang was heard and splintering wood flew around.

Snapping out of their daze, both the captain and Hidan snapped their gazes at the two tall males running towards the lads.

But before they could even respond, both the shark and the silent male attacked at full speed. Weapons drawn and fast as lightning they shot forward with the gleam of killing in their eyes.

Not even able to blink, both boys were hit at full speed. Flashes of white hot burning pain coursed through their bodies. Screaming in pain they both flew back. Gaara landed on his knees, while Itachi landed on his back.

'A-Aghhhhh!'

Grabbing at his abdomen, Gaara saw his shirt was ripped open. A big cut from down his left hip till his right shoulder gushed with blood. Tears flowed down the green eyes. The blood on his face mixing with the salt water made his face look even more bloodied.

Coughing up blood, he groaned in pain, feeling his vision turn blurry and losing consciousness. Still he snapped his head towards his best friend.

'I-Itachi, are you okay? Talk to me please…' he whispered in a low voice.

Hearing the other moan in pain, he heaved a sigh in relief. Getting up as good as possible, he staggered over to the raven.

'G-get up 'Tachi, w-we have to fight back.'

The pale face made Gaara scowl. All the blood was drained from his own. When he saw his friend heaving and coughing, a desperate cry left him.

'Don't… don't die on me,' he whispered in a strangled voice.

Eying his friends body, he saw multiple cuts covering the chest area. The handle of a dagger was spotted. The blade completely sheathed inside the shoulder of the taller male.

A low snickering made him turn around, two large males were hovering over them both.

The shark like male rumbled in his low and dark voice: 'Better say your prayers little seaweeds. It'll be your last.'

'G-get away from us, you creeps! Don't touch us!' the small boy yelled.

Smirking at the stuttering, Zetsu spoke in a soft but stern voice. 'We only wanted the merchants, you shouldn't have resisted us. This is just pay back for not listening to us.'

'Let's finish this Zetsu, these are the only two left on this bloody ship, and I want to drink my sorrow ass into oblivion tonight,' the broad male grunted.

Nodding, the both of them brought up their arms, two long swords glistening in the last rays of daylight.

'R-run Gaara, get yourself out of here, hnnggh,' the older boy whimpered.

'I'm not leaving you, remember our oath we made, Itachi.' Together with me, say it Itachi!' the small redhead spoke in a desperate voice. Taking a gurgling breath, they both started to chant their ultimate oath that bonded them together for life.

_"Blood for blood, bone for bone, life for life,  
until only we stride the earth.  
My life is in your hands, my blood is in your veins.  
Hold me well and I will lend you my strength;  
Break your bond and may we both perish.  
Friendship I swear to you,  
an Oath of clasped hands and shared hearts."_

Covering his friends body, Gaara awaited his death. When he heard the swishing sound of swords coming down, he closed his eyes. 'Please let it be over fast,' he prayed in his self.

'Avast!* Put down those swords Kisame and Zetsu!'

Hearing the well-known voice of their captain yell, both stopped in mid-air. Both snarling at the command, they turned around looking in the piercing and cold eyes of their leader.

'What are you saying captain? Those little mutts killed off thirty men of our crew for sure!' the shark growled at his boss with a challenging gleam in the little beady eyes.

'You don't have to tell me that Mr. Kisame. Now get your lousy ass out of my way or I'll make sure to keelhaul you when we're back on board.'

Huffing annoyed, Zetsu and the shark walked away. Both standing next to Hidan.

Walking slowly up to the two young males, he stopped at a safe distance. Looking down on them, he growled in a raspy voice: 'Look at me boy, get that body back to your feet and face me.'

Hearing the rough voice, Gaara whimpered softly. Slowly he looked up with his eyes half lidded. His vision was a blur, clenching his eyes tight and opening them one by one he got s sharper look.

Gasping at the sight, he shook his head. What he saw was the most handsome men he had ever seen. Orange spikey locks covered the beautiful face. Grey eyes that looked like they were piercing right through his soul stared at him.

Several loops and studs were in both ears, from top to bottom. Sliding over the face he saw high cheekbones and a strong jaw, giving the man an aristocratic air. Looking at the mouth he saw full lips in a small line, it was pulled into an angry snarl. The two fanglike piercings in the bottom lip adding even more danger to the tall man.

Trying to focus, the small boy lowered his gaze. Strong shoulders were covered by a white loose button shirt, that was open till his abdomen. Strong muscles flexed with every breath. The white shirt was covered with a black waistcoat, hanging loosely around the strong torso, making two red baldrics visible. In it hanging three pistols, fully loaded. The contrast of the black, red and white made the strong upper body stand out even more.

Huffing small pants of breaths, Gaara looked down. Tall strong legs covered by a tight black leather pants, that was zigzagged at the sides, made the boy shiver. The knee high boots were adorned by red buttons, a few straps and several belts.

Around the waist was a red sash tightly knotted. The long piece of cloth adding even more height to the already long legs. The long sword, cutlass and daggers that were shimmering between the sash, made the boys mouth dry.

This man was… Lethal. Death and beauty combined with each other, forming the perfect image of how a real man should be.

'I said get up,' the tall man growled out.

Holding on to his abdomen, Gaara tried to get up. The hot pain shooting through him, made him groan. The cut was deep and he felt his mind buzzing and pulling him into unconsciousness from the loss of blood.

Still he stood up, holding his head up high and looking straight in the face with the piercing eyes.

'W-who are you?' he huffed, while he hold on tight on his abdomen, as if trying to pull his skin back together.

Without even knowing why, the older males hand shot up, grabbing the cheeky lads chin between his strong fingers. A firm grip was locked onto it, making it impossible for the boy to look away.

'I am Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki pirates and owner of the ship The Crimson Cloud,' he spoke in a loud voice, so the rest of his crew gathered around him and the boy that was still lying on the deck, and with that closing off every escape route from them.

'Your name and his,' Pain demanded while pointing at the now unconscious raven.

Staring daggers at the so called captain, he spit in the handsome face. 'None of your business old scumbag!'

Seeing the anger taking over Pain, the small boy saw the grey eyes light up, while a smirk crossed the fine lips.

When he felt the strong hand on his chin sliding down and wrapping around his throat he let out a whine. The tall man lifted him up like he weighed nothing and his back was slammed hard against one of the masts nearby.

Screaming he felt all oxygen leaving his body. The pain almost unbearable now.

'Let me ask you one last time, what are your names?'

'Hnggh… I'm G-Gaara and that's Ita-Itachi.'

With a low chuckling he released his steel grip on the pale throat. Red marks were getting visible in the neck, certainly he bruised the skin.

Letting the boy stand on his own two feet again, he turned his back against the boy and spoke like nothing happened.

'Well Gaara, you and that other lad are quite the pesky little buggers, for finishing off so many of our crew. For that, we'll get our revenge. From now on, you and the other one will be part of our crew. You'll be turned into one of us, you better get ready for the change of a lifetime.'

The world around Gaara shattered. Anger and despair filling him to the brim.

'Never! Never will I nor Itachi take place in your filthy crew. Finish me off right now! If you don't, you better watch your back, cause I will be waiting for the moment to stab my sword through your black heart, you hear me?!'

Looking over his shoulder Pain smirked. 'Why don't you try lad, give me your best shot.'

Wobbling on his feet the small redhead grabbed his cutlass, but when he wanted to dash forward, his vision turned blurry and the dizziness made him fall to his knees. With one last 'never' leaving the boy's lips, darkness surrounded him and he was swallowed whole into nothingness.

Turning around, he saw the boy lying there. One single tear dribbled down the cheek and Pain felt a slight pang of sorry shoot through his body. However as the captain, emotions were covered up and he spoke to his crew.

'Alright you bunch of pigs, gather the booty from this bloody ship and after that make sure to scuttle this sailing piece of shit and send it to Davy Jones locker.'

Hearing the affirmative yells of his crewmembers that were still alive, he eyed Hidan. Not even having to talk the platinum haired male walked up to him.

'What are your plans Pain?'

'You get that Itachi boy and I'll take Gaara. Let's take them to Kabuto, he'll patch them up.'

'Aye captain.' With that Hidan walked over to the dark haired male. Bending over and resting on one knee, he looked over the young body. His strong hands scooped under the boys chest and knees. With one pull he heaved the boy into his strong arms. Hearing a tiny pained moan coming from the beautiful mouth.

'Shh it's okay lad, we'll fix ya up,' he mumbled in an unsuspected tender voice.

Surprised he felt the boy relax and felt the head lean into him more snugly, as if searching for comfort. His heart thumped harder when he looked down and his body reacted on its own when he heard Itachi sigh content. Bending over the pale face he let his lips brush over the long hairs and forehead.

'I better be careful and control myself before I rape the kid,' was all he could think about when he inhaled the sweet scent of the boy.

'Let's go Hidan.'

Turning around he saw his Captain and friend holding the small frame of the little redhead. His hands were covered in blood, like his own. The massive wounds made by Kisame and Zetsu were still bleeding and the blood slipped through their fingers.

Running over, Hidan walked towards the starboard side, stepping on the plank that was lay down now between the two ships.

With one last look on the small boy, Pain whispered in his ear: 'You're mine Gaara, for now until eternity. Soon you won't be able to go on without me.'

With that vow, the captain of the Crimson Cloud stepped aboard of his ship, shouting the command to Orochimaru to get them the hell out of here.

With a burning ship on the background he walked behind Hidan to let his surgeon sew the large wounds back together.

**Grapples:** Ropes with hooks to enter another ship

**Baldric:** A leather band meant for strapping around the shoulder and chest. The belt could hold on to many weapons like pistols and knifes.

**Cutlass:** a short, broad sabre or slashing sword, with a straight or slightly curved blade sharpened on the cutting edge.

**Rapier:** A slender, sharply pointed sword, ideally used for thrusting attacks.

**Avast:** stop and check this out or pay attention.

**Lad:** A young boy.

**A/N: Omg Omg! Aren't those bloody Akatsuki pirates a bunch of bad asses? I didn't want to spoil who the captain was until Gaara could ask his name… Damn that's hard you know to not spoil a name! But now we all know that the sexy demon Pain leads those bad boys ^_^ Hihihi. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Please let me know what you think! I'll try to update as soon as possible me laddies!**

**Till then: *Stands, Bows, Osu!* **


	2. Chapter 2: Treatment

_lWarnings: Yaoi! BoyxBoy… If you don't like it, then don't read! Swearing, bad language, violence, death and AU._

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing!_

_Pairings: Pain/Gaara and Hidan/Itachi _

_**A/N: Yoshaaaa, the second chapter loves. What will happen to Gaara and Itachi? I really think I should change the genre of the story to angst. This chapter is pretty hard. However the story will be softer in the later chaps! **_

_**Enjoy the ride! **_

_…**Chapter 2: Treatment…**_

Walking down the deck, both Hidan and Pain carried the two boys towards the chamber of the ship's surgeon.

Clenching the small redhead, Pain looked down. The pretty face was covered in blood, but underneath it was pale skin that was turning paler by the minute.

'Shit, don't you dare die on me lad. I didn't get you of that bloody ship to die on my own. Hidan, walk faster you idiot, this kid is turning white as a ghost!'

Holding his own black beauty, the broad demon sped up his pace. Almost running with the two boys, they flew down the stairs.

'Kabuto, we need your help right now you bastard!' the captain yelled in his low voice.

The surgeon who was busy with making ointment for cuts and bruises, snapped his head up. In the process he almost dropped the ingredients, but caught them just before the fell down on the floor.

With his pointer finger he pushed the round glasses that was stuck on his nose back up. The thing had the bad habit of sliding down.

Standing up, he sighed before he walked to the door. 'You can at least stop calling me a bastard,' he mumbled before opening it. What he saw made his eyes twitch. Both the captain and his right hand man stood before him with two young boys covered in blood.

Sliding his eyes over the bodies, he saw one huge cut crossing the little redheads hip up to his shoulder. The other boy had multiple cuts, more shallow. However the dagger in the boys shoulder made him wince.

'How many times have I told you to kill your victims off without torturing them? Who the hell did this? They're still so young, you should have finished them off in one single blow.'

'Will ya shut the fuck up, you lousy excuse of a doctor? Kisame and Zetsu were the ones who did this. If it was me I would have cut through them and their guts would be splattered all over the fucking place from my scythe,' Hidan snarled.

'Kabuto, instead of yapping, can you fix the two of them up?' the low threatening voice made the bickering males look up at their captain.

Sighing, the surgeon stepped aside, giving the two zealots room to enter. Walking in fast after them he closed the door. Still standing like a bunch of idiots holding a treasure, he huffed annoyed.

'Well? What are you waiting for? Put them on the beds over there. Or tell me… Are you waiting for them to miraculously heal like some demon? Hurry up for god's sake.'

Grumbling, both men did what they were told. Careful both boys were laid down. When the raven male whimpered a shock ran through the platinum haired one. Gently letting go, he slowly pulled his hands away from the boy to stand back and let the doc do his job.

Turning his back to walk away, he gasped when he felt slender fingers grab his pants.

Shocked he turned around again, to see the eyes twitch before piercing black orbs slowly opened a little and met his own violet ones.

Trying to speak was hard with his body aching so much but still Itachi tried to sit up.

'G-Gaara, where is he? I-is he d-ead? Please let him be safe,' was softly whispered from chapped lips.

The dark eyes filled with tears, one of them sliding down the bruised face before disappearing in the soft flesh of the boy's neck. Panic taking over the boy, he tried to stand up, letting go of the black pants and slinging one leg over the edge of the bed.

Before he realised what happened, Itachi was grabbed in a strong hold. Two large arms wrapping around him tightly and making him unable to move even an inch.

Wincing when he felt pain shoot through him, he moaned before he collapsed over one of the strong arms, feeling his conscious slip away again.

'N-n-no… Gaara…!'

Not knowing what to do, Hidan picked the boy up. Holding him close to his chest, he rasped in his heavy voice: 'Geez lad, can you just calm down a little? The kid is right beside you, he's hurt and needs to get treated, just like you. Now pull your gut together and try not to hurt yourself even more. That dagger will rip your shoulder muscles off if you squirm so much.'

Shocked from the low voice, Itachi snapped his head up. Only now realizing that he was being held on to by another man. Big salty tears rolled down and he gasped for breath. His chest heaved so hard and his heart was beating so fast, he was sure it would pound right through his ribcage.

Panting for breath the boy leaned in, grabbing on to broad shoulders and clinging them in a tight grasp. Grunting and wincing at his aching body he tried to get control again. In his head he replayed every little thing that happened to him and Gaara.

This wasn't like him, he was always the one who thought before he acted. Both he and Gaara were saved multiple times because of his quick thinking.

Feeling the body in his arms relax a little, Hidan heaved a sigh of relief. Not knowing why he felt so close to this young male. When he felt the body wriggling in his arms, he let go of his steel grip, sat down on the bed and pushed the boy back down with a little force.

'I couldn't protect him. Will he be okay?' he asked soft before looking up in the tall males eyes and searching for something that confirmed his question.

A small nearly there smile tugged on the brute's lips. Leaning down he whispered in the smaller males ear: 'Of course, I promise. A pirates' promise never faints until the day he dies. Now be a good boy and lie down. The doc will fix you and the other lad up in no time. He may look like a bastard straight from hell, but he's smart and good in his job. Trust me, within no time you and that squirt will be skipping around like two little girls again.'

Pulling back he flashed a toothy grin at the beautiful face, before he sat back up.

Not knowing why, Itachi felt a wave of relief flow through his body. He knew he shouldn't trust the bastard pirate, but right now this was his best shot to get him and Gaara back to their feet again.

'W-what's your name?' he asked while he felt the darkness of sleep coming over him again.

Looking down, the broad male chuckled low. 'Hidan.' Better remember that name lad, it could safe your little ass here on board, got it?'

Just before the boy slipped back into unconsciousness he mumbled a soft 'thank you Hidan.'

Seeing the raven's body relax, he sighed deep. This brat sure knew how to make him feel guilty. He wasn't even the one who got him so beat up! Zetsu was going to get it tonight. He would make him so drunk that he would pass out, rob him from his clothes and then bind that scrawny naked ass to the figurehead of the ship. With a little luck the robes would break and the scumbag would be shark bait.

Smirking inwardly at his own mean plan he turned around to look at his friend, doc and the small male.

Pain looked down at the boy who was lying there so still. Like the boy already died. If he didn't see the small chest go up and down a little from time to time, he wouldn't even doubt he was dead.

Sweat glistened on the pale face that was scrunched into a painful frown. 'Even in his unconscious state he still feels pain? This kid is really something.' He thought.

The surgeon who looked at both boys, made a decision. The black haired boy was less hurt and his wounds weren't life threatening. At least not for now. He hoped the boy wouldn't get gangrene from the dagger in his shoulder. The thing had to be removed fast. However the small redhead was suffering from a mortal cut. If he didn't stitch it up, the boy would be dead within two hours due to blood loss.

Looking up, he dashed to his case with instruments. Grabbing a bottle of alcohol, a hooked needle and a long thread he walked over to the captain.

'Listen I can't do this on my own. The kid will be in so much pain when I start cleaning and stitching him up, that he will probably wake up from his unconscious state. When that happens, I need you to hold him down for me. Hidan you grab hold of the boys legs when that happens. Do both of you understand?'

Nodding their heads, both males walked over towards the petite body.

'Wait you dunces! Wash your hands before touching him! Do you want him to die from infection? Go clean yourself up and bring me clean linen bandages. Also I need fresh hot water to wash the blood away from his wounds. If you both got what I said, move those lazy asses and hurry up unless you want this kid to die within the hour! Also bring Kakuzu over here, he'll be able to pull that dagger from the other poor kids shoulder.'

Twitching in anger, Pain and Hidan stared daggers at the surgeon. However not wanting to waste any more precious time, they hurried out of the room. Undressing on their way, both yelled orders.

'Go get fresh boiled water, fresh linen and rags to clean up wounds, hurry!' Pain yelled in his ice cold voice, while his partner dashed to the upper deck yelling for Kakuzu to get his fucking ass down into Kabuto's room right now.

Rushing towards their own private chambers Hidan and Pain rushed towards a bucket with water, cleaning themselves before pulling on clean clothes. Still jumping to get their clothes on completely they rushed back down to the surgeons room.

'Let's start,' Pain yelled while he rushed into the room.

Kabuto, covered in a white apron was already dragging his instruments up to Gaara. Holding the hooked needle in a candle he inspected the linen, water and rags that were brought in by Konan.

'This should do it,' the four-eyed male said while nodding his head.

Walking over to the dirty body he dipped the rag into the bowl with hot water. Pulling it out and squeezing most of the water out of it, he folded the damp piece. With care he put the cloth around the wound, rubbing away as much blood as he could so he could inspect the cut.

Feeling the boy stir and hearing a small whine coming from the pale lips, he looked up. If the boy already felt pain with just cleaning around the wound, he would be in hell if he actually started to sew him up.

Cleaning as many as he could, he let the rag fall down in the water again. This turning instantly red.

'Alright, I need to clean the cut with alcohol, to prevent in from getting infected. However, it will burn and sting like a bitch. Hold him down for me,' Kabuto mumbled while he turned around to get a clean piece of rag.

Grabbing the bottle, he let the transparent fluid soak through it, before he turned around again.

Feeling his muscle tense, he apologised to the kid before he pushed the cloth onto the gash.

The boy practically yelled in his unconscious state. 'Nghhhhhhhhh,' was the only thing they heard coming from the now parted lips.

The body resisting the treatment squirmed and tried to get away from the painful fluid. Feeling the movement, both Pain and Hidan grabbed the limbs from the boy. Hands clawed in strong arms, while little feet kicked against a few ribs.

Grunting at the painful feeling, both of the older man kept holding on tight. Done with the cleaning, Kabuto pulled the rag away from the wound. His body hot from trying to be careful, he sighed in relief when he saw the boy relax again.

'Fuck doc, are ya trying to kill the kid? It looks horrible to see him like this,' Hidan blurted out.

Pain couldn't do anything but stare silently at the little redheads face. The spikey locks were plastered on his face. His body reacting to every little thing even though he was out cold.

'We're not even at the worst part. Are you sure you two can handle this?'

'Kabuto, make sure you do it quick, as painless as possible and neat, do you hear me?' the low voice of the captain resonated.

Nodding, the young surgeon knotted the thread on the hook. Looking at the wound he could see it was a straight cut. Thank god it wasn't serrated. He only had to pull the skin against each other. It would turn into a huge scar none the less.

'Alright, the moment I put the needle trough him, his body will respond. I need you two to hold him down tight. If he moves too much the stitches can tear and I have to start all over again. Be sure to hold onto him, got it?'

Swallowing, the captain and his right man took their positions again. Pain pulled the boys shoulders back into the bed, while Hidan sat on the redheads knees.

Giving the sign Kabuto could start, the surgeon placed the hook against the skin. The moment he pushed the needle through the skin and made the first stitch, big green eyes shot open. A loud scream was heard.

'A-Aghhhhhhhhh!'

The small body trembled, trying to resist the pain that shot through him. 'I-it hurts, hurts… Nghh..s-st-stop!' the petite boy yelled in agony.

'Hold him down you two! Damn I knew this would happen. Fuck! Hold on kid, I'm working as fast as I can,' the young doctor said in a sorrowful voice.

Hidan sitting on Gaara's knees, cursed when he felt a knee ram into his groin. 'God, mother fucking hell!' he groaned, but still kept the legs down in a steel grip.

Clinging his hands down into the small frame of Gaara, Pain fell on his knees. His cheek made contact with a bloody and flushed cheek of the boy. The only thing the captain could think of to calm the boy down was whispering soothing words in the little ear.

'Shhh, I know Gaara, I know. Hold on just a little longer lad. You're almost done, you can do it. Don't give up. Don't worry little one, I'll take care of you. Just hold on tight to me,' he whispered while he grabbed one of the small hands and laced their fingers together. 'Squeeze, scream and scratch me all you want akage-chan.'

Kabuto, now at three quarters of his stitching stopped for a moment. Sweat dribbled from his forehead. He inhaled deep, he didn't even noticed he was holding it in.

'Okay the last few stitches. Keep talking captain, it seems like it's calming the kid down.'

Seeing the boy close his eyes again, he swallowed. The boy couldn't resist anymore. His body drained from all the energy it had left, relaxed visibly.

'I think he passed out again,' he whispered while he looked at his boss.

The grey eyes of the older male visibly softened, before he nodded. Slowly he let his hand slip out of the tight grip, but kept on holding it.

'Hurry up, before he wakes up again,' he rasped in a dry throat.

Kabuto wasn't even listening anymore. This job had to be over soon. Sewing op the last piece of the cut, he snapped the thread with a little knife.

'Okay, the stitching is done. Captain you can let him go. Hidan can you ask Konan for another two bowls of hot water? One for this kid and one for the other.'

Standing up, Hidan left without saying anything to search for his crewmate.

Soon, the big guy returned with two buckets of fresh hot water. Setting them next to Kabuto, he walked away again.

Pulling up their eyebrows, they both shrugged their shoulders before they got their attention back to Gaara again.

Dipping a new piece of cloth in the water, Kabuto cleaned the stitched wound. After that the face of the little redhead was cleaned. Inspecting the wound on the forehead, he hummed.

'What? Is it bad?' Pain asked almost too quick.

'This will be fine, it's just a scratch. Wounds on the head always bleed like hell, but most of the time the wound itself isn't that big. Just like it is now, he said with a smile.

'Now let's put some healing ointment on both the wounds. It's specially made for these cuts. I put some herbs in it that will heal the skin a lot faster than it should normally heal without it. After that, I'll bandage him. And then the only thing we can do is wait. The kid lost a lot of blood, and I don't know yet if his body will be able to withstand the pain he's been through and still is in.

He should be taken care of for the whole night, in a soft bed, so his wounds can heal better.

Captain, maybe it's a weird thing to ask, but can you take him to your room? The lad seems to calm down when you're around.'

A frown crossed the older males handsome face. 'He's relaxed around me? Hehe, you should've seen him when I dragged him to his feet. He even spat in my face. But fine, I'll take him with me.'

At that, Kabuto couldn't resist a chuckle that left his throat. 'That little redhead has some guts to spit at the most notorious pirate in these seven seas. I think I will really like this one,' he snickered.

Searching for the special ointment, he grabbed the jar. Smearing it over the big cut and the forehead, he saw the body writhe a little. The small but content whimper made him smile. 'That must feel better right kid?' he thought.

His boss huffed annoyed, but a small smile tugged at his face. 'Let's get this over with shall we?'

'Can you hold him up a little? I have to go around his back. Be very careful though, even the slightest stretch could make one of the stitches snap.'

Moving the small frame up, Pain hold his arms tightly bounded around the shoulders. Grabbing the bandages, Kabuto wrapped it around the lithe body. With every turn, more of the pale skin was covered in smooth white linen. The forehead was covered with a smaller piece of the cloth.

'Okay, that's it. All we can do is wait and help him through the night. Be sure to let him drink, if he gets dehydrated he'll be done for it.

We better let him rest a little for you take him away. His body has suffered a lot. If you move him now, he might wake up again. I can tell, the kid is in for a heavy night.' The young surgeon said.

Letting the boy rest against him, he heard the soft breathing and saw the rising of the chest from the small male.

Putting him down gently, he walk over to his subordinate. A big hand landed on the shoulder and the normally hard face softened slightly. 'Thanks Kabuto, I owe you one lad.'

Hearing the smooth voice, the young man looked at his captain, before he spoke. 'We're not done yet, there's still the other boy. What is his name? I want to try and wake him up again.'

'If I remember well, he's called Itachi. But we should wait for Hidan to come back. We might need his help.'

At the moment the words rolled from the older male, a loud bang was heard, coming from behind the wooden door.

'I called for you, you dumb motherfucking idiot! If I give an order, I want you to obey it and come straight away. Do you hear me, you stitched scarecrow?!'

A low grunt was heard, before the door slammed open and Hidan came barging in, while dragging a huge male in by his hair. Fuming the huge guy had his arms crossed while he was dragged in. his legs dragged over the floor and he held his head up in an arrogant manner.

'God damnit Hidan, lemme go or I'll make sure to put a knife between your ribs when you don't expect it,' was growled in a low threatening voice.

Without warning, the platinum haired demon let go of his firm grip, and Kakuzu fell down, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

'The bastard wasn't obeying my orders, he needs a punishment after this, capt'n.'

Seeing his best friend pout like a little kid, made him smirk. So that's where he went off to, he thought before staring daggers at the other crewmember.

'Kakuzu, I'll deal with you later. Right now we need your help. Wash your hands and come with me.

Mumbling curses and what looked like some heathen chants, the tall man followed his leader.

'What's the fucking problem here?' The male growled. His naked upper body was full of scars. Even in his face were big scars near his mouth. His bright green eyes were boring into those of the surgeon.

'I need your help. The boy has a dagger stuck in his shoulder and you and me are the only who know how to pull it out without damaging anymore tissue. However, seeing how deep it's inside, I'm probably not strong enough to pull it out.'

The green eyes looked behind the three males. When he saw the pale raven beauty lying there, he grunted. 'That must have been one strong push, I can only see the handle of it. Tchhh, fine. I'll help you out, but it's not going to be for free. I want a new cutlass for my duties.'

Facepalming, Hidan snarled at him. 'Fine, now get that sorry ass to work will ya? You damned cheapskate.'

'Kabuto, do we really have to wake him up?' Pain asked the young male.

Hearing the low voice of Kakuzu, they all looked his way. 'We better let that kid slumber in his unconsciousness. That way, if I make a mistake he won't be suffering extra.'

Nodding, the doctor, walked up to Itachi. 'The cuts aren't that deep. They just need to be cleaned and bandaged. However, when that dagger is out, we have to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. After that he has to be sewn up. Got it?'

All three answered with a 'yes.'

Let me first treat these shallow wounds. If those are treated, the boy should feel more comfortable. Grabbing the stuff he needed, Kabuto cleaned the cuts and put the same ointment on it like he did with the petite redhead.

Wrapping the body in bandages, he sighed in relief. 'There that should do it. Now for the next part. Hidan, will you sit behind Itachi? If we put him into a sitting position, the pull should be less painful.

Walking over, Hidan sat on the edge of the bed. Swinging one leg over the raven, both his legs were on the sides of the smaller body. His back rested against the headboard.

Gently scooping both arms under the smooth arms and back, he pulled Itachi up. The skin of the uncovered places from the bandages rubbed against his own. A jolt shot through his body. The skin was smooth like silk and he couldn't help it but to rest his head on the good shoulder. The scent that came from the body inflamed his lust.

Shaking his head, he tried to focus on helping his raven. Wait did he said _his_ raven? Good lord, what was he thinking? It was just a teenage kid. What was so special about him anyway? Not able to answer that he shrugged before he gently kissed the boys temple.

Looking in awe, Kabuto coughed. The platinum male snapped out of his daze and looked at the two older males standing in front of him. 'What? I couldn't help it, the kid is fucking beautiful right?'

At that the boy in his hands moved. A small whine left the chapped but lusty lips, before his eyes lidded. Slowly his eyes got used to his surroundings and he felt a strong arm wrapped around his body.

'N-ngh,' wh-where am I? Itachi asked with a soft voice.

Turning his head, the black pools looked at a gentle face, with round glasses.

'Hello, Itachi. My name is Kabuto. I'm the one taking care of your wounds. Unfortunately a big dumbass woke you up, before we could treat the biggest problem,' the young male said with a smile, but was glaring daggers at the violet eyed man at the same time.

Growling at the comment, Hidan let his eyes slide down until he met with the black orbs.

'Shit, sorry 'bout that 'Tachi. Didn't mean to wake ya up y'know.'

Staring at how he was just been called, a nearly there smile crossed the pale face, before the black beauty winced and grabbed at his shoulder.

'F-Fuck, Kakuzu you bastard get that ugly thing out of him, right now!'

Groaning at the command, the tall male huffed and rolled his eyes. 'Fine, but this is gonna hurt like hell. Be sure to hold him tight, got it?'

The black orbs opened wide, before the head slammed back against a firm chest. A scared whimper left the plump lips.

'God fuck it all. Wait a sec Kakuzu!' the demon yelled.

Cupping the chin of the smaller male, he pulled the head up. Black smouldering eyes burned into his own. Fear was present on the pretty face.

'Tachi, listen very carefully to me now. That ugly mug looks like a creature from hell, but he's a nice guy. He won't hurt you on purpose, trust me. Also if you're scared, don't look. Press your face against my shoulder and try to relax. That way it will hurt less, okay?'

Seeing the violet eyes soften, the younger male gave a slight nod, before he pressed his head against the broad shoulder.

Wrapping his arm around the small back and the other behind the boy's head, he let his fingers roam through the silky tresses, softly massaging the scalp.

When he felt the frame relax, he nodded to Kakuzu. 'Make it a quick one will ya?'

Nodding in return, the tall male walked over. 'Hold him tight, and kid relax as much as possible. I'll pull it out in one go, got it?'

Not even waiting for the answer, one large hand rested against the boys collarbone while the other gripped the handle.

Letting out a deep breath, he clenched the handle. 'NOW!' he yelled and with one swift pull, the dagger was pulled out, clattering on the floor with a loud thump.

'Hnghhh,' was all that came from the raven. However, big drops slid down the cheeks, wetting the broad shoulder in the process.

Stroking the soft locks, Hidan soothed the smaller boy. 'You did well Itachi, really well. Such a strong person you are, I'm really proud y'know.'

Hearing the gently words, the boy relaxed and looked up. The gleam in the violet eyes sending out nothing than gentleness. 'Why are you so nice to me?' he whispered, before he let his head rest against the shoulder again.

Not answering, he yelled at Kabuto. 'Oi hurry up and stitch it you lazy slacker. The kid needs rest, and lots of rest. I'll take him to my private rooms, so you can treat all those other mangy scumbags on the deck.'

Flinching a little, the male grabbed another hooked needle, sterilized it in the flame of a candle and knotted a thread on it.

'Itachi-san, can you turn a little more? I have to close the wound, or it will get infected.'

Turning a little, the boy whined soft when he felt the needle pierce his skin.

'Shh, it's alright, you're almost done,' Hidan whispered near the boys ear.

When a really sharp pain ran through his body, Itachi jerked and did the one thing that came to his mind at that moment.

Groaning, the older male felt sharp teeth bite down in his neck. His skin was pierced and he felt little drops of his blood dribble down over his chest.

He heard the boy muffle his cries and he couldn't help it but pull the small figure closer while caressing the shivering frame.

'It's okay, go on. Bite as hard as you want. I don't mind.'

Looking at the surgeon, he signalled to hurry the fuck up. Glancing back, the younger male nodded and cut the thread off.

'All done, a little ointment and a bandage should do it. However Hidan, just as I told the captain, make sure he drinks enough, and if he starts running a fever call for me, got it?'

The handsome face cleared and he looked down. Itachi was still sobbing a little against his shoulder, but he felt the boy relieve a sigh and the sharp teeth let go of his akin skin.

Kakuzu looked around, before turning on his heels and walking towards the door. 'A new cutlass Hidan, don't forget.' With that the tall man disappeared.

'Alright, all four of you should go to your rooms and get some rest. Let's hope they both get through the night without troublesome complications,' the young doctor said.

'Captain be sure the little kid doesn't move around much, it could rip everything open again. It's best for him to lay down completely flat, so that there won't be a strain on the stitches.'

Hidan be sure you put a pillow under Itachi's shoulder so that the blood can circulate through the damaged tissue.'

Both older males nodded, before they picked up the two males and walked carefully towards the exit.

Walking down to their private rooms, both the older males were looking at the creature in their arms.

'Hidan, better treat him well. I'll be watching over this kid for the whole night, you are too probably. If anything comes up, tell me straight away and call for Kabuto, alright?'

'Aye, Good thing our chambers are straight next to each other.'

With one last goodnight the older males walked into their rooms and slammed the door shut with their foot.

Itachi already sleeping again, didn't notice when he was put in the big bed. A soft pillow was pushed under his shoulder. A sigh of contentment left the lips of the young male.

Careful to not wake the raven up again, he scooted in the bed too. Resting on his own arm that had to do as a pillow, he just stared at the beauty. The soft rise and falling of the chest, signalling him that the boy was sound asleep.

Slowly his mind drifted off and he was lulled asleep by the rocking of the ship.

In the other room, Pain gently laid Gaara down on his soft bed. A whine escaped the lips and a flash of pain crossed the face.

'Shhh, it's alright. I'm here, sleep my little akage-chan.'

Noticing the ragged breathing turned into soft inhales, he sighed in relief. 'Damn that Kisame and his fucked up overgrown sword,' he whispered. Lying next to the small boy he let his mind wander of. The whole day replayed before him and he couldn't help it but softly caress the spikey locks of the slender boy.

'This is going to be one hell of a night,' he whispered before he let himself fall into complete darkness. Sleep taking him away in an endless dream.

**A/N: Okaaaaaaay the second chap is done! Omg my poor little Gaara! I'm so sorry love! But in that time, they didn't have freaking sedation! I felt like such a sadist, (T_T) but the story just wrote himself. Itachi, are you getting feelings for that big guy already? What will happen in the next chap? Will the four of them have a peaceful night? Or will it end like hell? Let me know what you think ^_^**

**Till then: *Stands, Bows, Osu!* **


	3. Chapter 3: One hell of a night

_lWarnings: Yaoi! BoyxBoy… If you don't like it, then don't read! Swearing, bad language, violence, death and AU._

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing!_

_Pairings: Pain/Gaara and Hidan/Itachi _

**A/N: Alright! The third chapter of my story is finally done! Thanks to my lovely STRAWBERRII fan I was able to write this part! Thanks for the reviews sweety! Also all of you who are on story alert and still sticking with me: THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH! In this chapter there will be no violence, nor gore. I'm turning towards the sweeter side now. In next chapters there will also be the beginning of an adventure. **

**Enjoy the ride!**

…**Chapter 3: One hell of a night…**

'N-no, g-g-go away! Leave him alone! I-Itachi! Don't die…'

Waking from his slumber, Pain's eyes shot open. Sitting up straight in a flash, he turned to look around the dark room. One candle was flickering, giving the room the tiniest ray of light.

A little confused about what he heard, he tried to focus on what happened. Flashes of memory crossing his mind. The fight on the Konoha merchant ship, the catch of the two boys and the last part, the cruel treatment to stitch the kids together in one piece.

His eyes widened in shock. Shit! He fell asleep way to deep. His eyes tried to see anything in the dark room. But it was hard to let his eyes get used to the darkness around him.

Shuffling from his bed, his feet landed on the cool floor. Scurrying towards his desk, Pain pulled out some more candles. Walking over to the candle that was already lit, he lit the other four candles in his hand.

A soft light spread in the room. Putting the candles in a multiple candleholder, he walked over to the bed again. He swallowed dry when he saw a pale face surrounded by flaming locks lying there.

The young male was covered in sweat. His face was scrunched in pain. The breathing was ragged and it looked like the kid could die in the blink of an eye.

Putting the chandelier down on the small table near the bed he hurried over. Jumping on the bed, Pain hovered over the small boy. Was the lad having a nightmare? 'Well not surprisingly though after all he's been through in the last thirty hours, he mumbled.'

Pearls of sweat glimmered in the light of the flickering candles. The bright red locks were plastered to the pale face. Big drops of sweat slid down the temple of Gaara's face, before sliding down the smooth neck.

'Gaara,' Pain whispered softly, trying to sooth the boy.

In response the small boy whimpered. The body cringed and a pained moan escaped the rosy lips.

'Nghhh, N-no…! H-help me. Don't let them get us. R-run Itachi.'

'Shhh, you're safe. Nobody is going to get you lad. Relax Akage-chan, I'm here, don't worry,' the low voice of the captain murmured in the small ear.

Pain's large hand went up, his long pale fingers slid through the damp locks. Looking at the boys pained face, he felt his heart sting.

Gently cupping the face, the captain let his thumb caress the pale cheek. He flinched. The kid was burning up!

Seeing the heaving chest, Pain looked over the whole body. The boy shivered violently. The hard pants that came from the small mouth made his stomach turn.

'No, fuck…a fever?! Gaara, can you hear me? Wake up lad!'

His hand grabbed the good shoulder of the young male. He shook it a little rough. The only response he got, was a little hand that flew up. The small fingers clenched around the bandages. The boy was clawing them, like an animal that got trapped in a noose.

'Akage, don't do this. Shhh, calm down. Don't scratch your bandages, you'll make it worse!' the older male spoke in a soothing voice.

The small body began to shake even more violently. Pained moans came from the small mouth. The little back arched from the soft mattress.

'Aghhh, I-it hur-hurts. Ahhhh, m-make it stop!' Gaara whimpered. His eyes were closed tight.

The captain cringed at the pained moans. The lad was having a bad delirium, even screaming in his sleep from the pain.

Pushing harder on the boy's shoulder, to push him down again, made it only worse. The small boy whined and tried to get up. The lithe legs kicking around, trying to fend the person off in his unconsciousness.

The wriggling body, made it hard for Pain to control the situation. Seeing no other option, he swung his leg over the pale legs. Sitting down on them, he tried to not hurt the boy too much, while he wrapped his own legs tight around them.

The small arms from the petite redhead flailed. In the process he smashed his pale fingers around, slapping the captain hard in the face.

Growling from the smash that felt like the cat o'nine tails whip and stung like a bitch, he grabbed both of the small hands with one hand.

He felt little drops of blood drip down his cheek. The nails of the slender fingers must have scratched him. Shrugging the feeling of focussed on Gaara.

As gently as possible, he pinned them down next to the writhing body. The boy had no chance to move anymore. The only thing that was heard through the room, were the wails of agony that left the plump lips.

'Fuck, please calm down Gaara, I know it hurts lad. I'm here to help you, now please, please open your eyes and snap out of it!' the gruff voice growled out.

The little chest heaved hard, the pants coming out even more ragged. The big beads of sweat were dripping down the small face. Whatever he did, nothing calmed the boy down.

Grunting is his frustration, Pain did the last thing he could think of. Bending down, he whispered soothing words in the little ear, before he let his lips ghost over the plump ones of the small male.

Feeling the pants of breath on his face, he cursed before he pressed his own lips down on Gaara's. A flash of white crossed his eyes. The soft lips send a bolt of arousing madness through his body. The fiery lips were made for his own. They fit perfectly together. The shape, the softness, everything was perfect.

Adding a little more pressure, his lips melted together with his Akage-chan's. Carefully he let one of the small hands go. It landed next to the small hips and didn't move anymore. Noticing this, Pain opened his eyes a little, seeing the pale face of relax a little. The pained emotion covering it, slowly ebbed away a little.

Letting go of the other hand, he felt it land on one of his knees. He flinched, the soft palm was burning through his pants. His groin felt tingly, but he shook the feeling of as much as possible. His first priority was Gaara's wellbeing and not his throbbing loins.

Slowly he pulled his lips away a little. A whine left the petite boy's lips. The panting slowed down a little and the heaving chest was going up and down a little more even.

When he felt the slender legs brush against him, Pain let out a soft groan. 'How can you arouse me so much little one? You're not even conscious,' he heaved in ragged breaths.

Feeling the small boy writhe again he looked at the face. Another pained expression formed, and the small male tossed his head back in the soft pillow.

'Ngh!' A choked sound came from the pale throat.

The soft growl made the captain wince. Leaning down again, he let his lips brush against the plump ones. Pressing them together once more, he felt the body under him shiver a few times more, before it relaxed almost totally.

Not wanting to let go yet, Pain opened his mouth a little. His tongue flicked out and he softly traced the ruby lips of the little redhead. Scorching heat flew through his body.

A soft moan left Gaara's mouth, when his teeth nibbled gently at the soft under lip.

A shock ran through Pain's spine when he heard that tiny little sound. It wasn't pained! It sounded like it felt good! Lidding one of his eyes, he saw the cute face relax completely. No sign of pain or discomfort crossing it anymore.

The moan made the full lips open a little. Completely inviting the older male to have a taste of the luscious mouth.

Trying to control himself, the captain closed his eye again. 'What the fuck am I doing? I'm taking advantage of a kid for fucks sake! But he feels so good under me. His lips are so warm, so perfectly shaped when pressed against my own. What should I do? I… can't go on like this.'

With his last little piece of self-control, he pulled back with an annoyed huff. The warm lips leaving him, gave him a lonely feeling. However, the boy seemed to have calmed down again.

Still sitting on the slender legs he watched the boy. The supple skin of his chest rose and went down in a slow rhythm.

'Heh, finally into oblivion again, right my little minx? Let's see what I have to do to rob your heart away when you're awake,' he whispered before he stood up.

The lad breathed softly. His body damp from the struggle and the burning fever.

'Better get some help,' the captain mumbled before he walked out of the room.

Walking down the lower deck, he came to the chamber where Kabuto slept. Knocking on it, he waited until he heard the raspy voice of the surgeon telling him to come in.

Opening the door, he nodded at the sleepy face. 'Kabuto, the lad has a huge fever. What do I have to do? Don't you have anything that will stop it?'

Sighing, the young male searched for his glasses on the table. Putting them on he saw the worried face of his leader.

'Why are you so worried captain? I never saw you worrying about a complete stranger this much. What makes him so special?'

Eyeing his subordinate, he inhaled slowly before huffing out a big sigh. 'God knows why. The lad is stubborn, has bad manners, a huge mouth that talks even worse than a pirate would and he is totally against us. However, the kid has something surrounding him. I can't explain exactly what it is. He… reminds me of me and Hidan when we were just young lads. Full of energy and strong willed, ready to chase after his dreams.'

Nodding in understanding, Kabuto walked to a small cabinet. While rummaging through it, he thought back at the days where he was a boy around the age of twelve.

***A flash to the past***

His parents were killed in a civilian war. Left all alone to fend for himself he started to pickpocket rich people in order to survive.

On that one fateful day, he met the man who was his leader now. He saw the man walking past a few stands. Picking up some food and paying the man behind it.

Walking up close, he let himself bump into the tall male. Looking up with an innocent smile he apologized, before walking away as slow as possible. His heart was beating every time he robbed someone.

Thinking he was safe, he heaved a sigh of relief.

'You know lad, normally I would let scum that rob people, walk the plank to be shark bait,' a low voice resonated behind the young boy's back.

Flinching Kabuto dropped the pouch he had hold onto. Slowly he turned his head, tears welling up in his eyes at the cold stare from the piercing grey eyes.

Swallowing visibly, he stuttered: 'I- I- I'm so-sorry s-sir. I was so hungry. My parents died and I'm all alone. No one wants to take care of me, nor will they let me work for them. I-if I don't pickpocket… I-I'll die.

The lips that were in a strict line, softened a little when he saw the small kid sobbing so openly.

'Look lad, I know it must have been tough on you, but I want that pouch back. I'll give you some of the money, but then…'

'Hnggh,' Sliding down on his knees, Kabuto saw the man's face scrunch in pain.

Running over, he grabbed the man's shoulder. 'S-sir, what's wrong? Are you in pain?'

'Don't worry about it kid, it's just a cut.'

Looking up close, Kabuto saw blood dribbling down the hand of the older male.

'I-I can stitch that wound for you in repay for the money.

Snorting, Pain looked up. 'A lad that can stitch? Never ever met one in my whole life.'

'My father was a surgeon. He taught me a lot since I was old enough to walk. Please come with me, sir. I swear I'll stitch it well.'

Grunting, the older male stood up. Holding on to his arm he huffed. 'Fine, but make one wrong move and I'll put you to sleep forever. I need this arm in battle.'

A smile crossed Kabuto's face before he said with a smug grin: 'When I'm done with that arm, no one will ever be able to cut you again!'

Seeing the confidence in his skills, the captain grinned. 'Let's go then lad.'

'Kabuto, m-my name is Kabuto. What's yours sir?'

Staring at the young boy, he complied with a wicked grin. 'Nagato, however I'm known as captain Pain of the Crimson Cloud.'

Nodding, the boy walked next to him, until they came close to a small house. 'Here it is, will you please remove your shirt and sit down on that chair? I'll grab my stuff.'

'Yeah, hurry up lad, I don't have all day.

Removing everything until he sat in his bare chest he looked around. The home was small, but surprisingly comforting.

'Okay, here it goes,' Kabuto said while he walked back in the room.

With a small nod, Pain looked at how the boy skilfully cleaned the wound and prepared a hooked needle with a thread.

When he felt the hook pierce into his skin, he hissed. Clenching his teeth he tried to relax as much as possible. He had had a lot of stitches, but still he couldn't get used to the stinging feeling every time he needed them.

'Almost done, the cut isn't that deep, bear with it a little longer captain Pain.'

With the last stitch done, Kabuto snapped the thread with a small knife. Looking down, Pain saw neat stitches crossing his arm and the wound looked clean. An ointment was smeared on it before it was covered with a bandage.

'That should do it, if you don't use it much the first two days, the stitches won't tear. Within fourteen days they can be removed.'

Looking up at the young male, he suddenly grabbed around a small wrist. Feeling the tight grip, Kabuto flinched. His eyes closed, preparing for the worst.

'Lad, how about you come with me? I can't offer you much, but I can see you're a skilled one. If you come with me I can offer food, protection and a bed to sleep in. However, you'll be our ships surgeon. Will you be able to handle that? I can see you can do a lot more than just stitching, am I right? That ointment was handmade by yourself right? It really eases the pain.'

Overwhelmed, Kabuto looked straight in the older man's face. What he saw was nothing but truth shimmering it the grey orbs.

'W-won't I be just a burden? I'm still a kid, what do I know of the sea?'

Seeing the doubt, the captain sighed before he pulled the smaller male near. One of his large hands ruffled through the long silvery locks.

'Geez lad, didn't I promise just now that I will protect you? Come with me, you'll do fine.'

Feeling gentle hands for the first time in years, the boy's eyes filled with tears, before nodding.

'That's a good lad, grab everything you might need on board. Medicines, ointments or whatever else you need and follow me.'

Before Kabuto even realised, he was a full-fledged member on the Crimson Cloud. He made friends since a long time with Sasori and Deidara and his life as surgeon had begun.

***Back to the present* **

Finding what he needed, he turned around. His captain stood there like he was standing on something hot. Fidgeting like a little kid who was excited to get a present.

A smug smile plastered on the surgeons face. 'Pain, do I have to describe some opium for you? It would make you more relaxed… Or maybe you'll die due to the side effects… However you would go out with a high spirit,' Kabuto snickered.

Glaring daggers at his surgeon, he scoffed. 'Look I couldn't help my behaviour that one time you used it on me when I was moody for five weeks. So would you kindly shut that trap of you and hurry up already?!'

Chuckling openly, he remembered when his captain was being a real pain in the ass. The older male was grouchy for no reason for a long time. Because of that he once slipped in a tiny amount of opium in the man's drink. The crew never laughed so hard, when their leader was as high as a cannonball.

He danced around like a little girl who just heard that she would get a new toy and he openly admitted that he loved everybody on his ship before he kissed Hidan with a red flush covering his face.

The big guy had knocked the captain out in one fierce blow, calling the man a slutty bastard before he had pulled him up by his coat in the neck and dragged him to his room. The long body dragging after him like a ragdoll.

The next morning Pain didn't remember anything, but was a lot more cheerful.

Hearing what he had done, had made the captain flush red before he nearly killed his own surgeon. All of his men laughing loudly when he made Kabuto beg on his knees to not throw his scrawny ass overboard. Not like he would ever have done that, but still.

Walking over to his leader, he pushed a small bottle in his hands. 'Please let him drink this. It will lower the fever. Make sure to put a cold cloth on his head to and wipe the sweat of his body. That would make him feel more comfortable.

Nodding, Pain turned around on his heels. Looking over his shoulder he smiled at the young surgeon. 'Thanks Kabuto, I can always count on the best surgeon there is,' he said while he grinned a devilish handsome smile.

A slight blush crept on the younger males cheeks, before he turned around.

'Yeah yeah, now go and help the lad out. I'm tired so leave please.'

Still grinning like a madman he wasn't able to resist the urge to tease the kid, still after so many years. With one last wave behind him he dashed off and went back to his room. On the way he grabbed a bucket of water and some fresh cloths.

Walking in the room, he looked at the now peaceful sleeping boy. A red flush covered the cheeks, giving him a sign that the fever was still coursing through the small body.

Dipping the cloth in the cold water he pulled it out, wringing it before he gently wiped the glistening sweat drops from the boy's face.

Hearing the soft breathing, Pain sighed relieved. 'No more bad dreams anymore, do you hear me Akage-chan?'

Cleaning the cloth he let the cool rag slide over the pale soft neck. At this, a small moan left the pale males throat. Stopping right away, the captain looked over his new found prey.

When the boy moved his head to the side, he chuckled. The space he needed was given to him so freely. Being able to clean the whole neck, he heard the boy sigh content.

'That must feel a lot better lad, now please stay still while I wash the rest too.'

Not even moving an inch the boy slept like a baby that was just born. A soft moan leaving his lips now and then in a content way.

Grabbing the last cloth, Pain dipped it in the water and placed the cold rag against the hot forehead.

Putting the bucket at the side, he walked over to the empty space next to Gaara. Sitting down on the soft spot of the bed, he grabbed the small bottle.

Pulling the cork out of it, a strong smell met with his nostrils. Scrunching his nose, he coughed.

'Fuck, that stuff smells awful. Sorry lad, I'm afraid it tastes even worse,' he whispered before gently cupping his head, tilting it over and placing the bottle against the flushed lips.

Right before he wanted to poor it between the soft lips, Gaara turned away. The face scrunching the same way Pain had done just moments before. Chuckling he tried again, only to get the same result.

'Damn you kid, you have to swallow. Now be good and take it like a … man,' the captain grinned.

Getting no results he pulled the bottle back. His face frowning while thinking. 'How am I going to let you swallow this?'

Then an idea crossed his mind. Cringing at the thought, he looked at the bottle.

'I guess it can't be helped. You owe me one lad,' he grunted in his rough voice.

Placing the bottle against his own lips, he took a big gulp. Almost gagging at the gross stuff that attacked his mouth, he put the bottle down, before cupping the boy's face once again.

Tilting it a little for a better angle, he placed his hands on both sides of the pale face before he gently pushed his lips against soft plump ones. A rush of heat flowing through him when he touched the lips for the third time that day.

Putting a little more pressure on the lips, he felt them part a little. Prying them open even more, he slowly let the potion dribble inside the luscious mouth.

The boy under him winced and the body moved on its own, trying to escape the horrible taste. Holding on tight, Pain let the whole gulp dribble down the boy's throat. When he felt the throat make a swallow reflex, he hummed in approval, spurring the boy on to swallow everything.

A small string of the fluid slid down the side of the hot lips. The sight of it was so arousing that it made the captain growl with lust. Hearing swallowing sounds the captain looked up at the flushed face.

The eyes were still closed, but not clenched like they had been before. The whole face was relaxed, what made the boy even more attractive. Not able to resist anymore, Pain let his tongue slide in the hot mouth.

Shivering he tasted his lad for the first time. Groaning at the sweet taste, he let his tongue explore the hot cavern. Slowly he let his muscle slide against a neat row of teeth, before feeling hot velvety cheeks.

A low growl escaped him, before he let his own tongue slide against the smaller supple muscle of Gaara. It was soft and slick and felt really arousing. Rolling around it he savoured the taste, before he gently suckled on it. How he wished the hot muscle would press back against his own. A wave of pure lust rushed through him at the mere thought.

'Nhhh,' a soft moan escaped the pale throat.

The small sound made Pain snap back to reality. Opening his eyes wide, he pulled his tongue back. A small chaste kiss was placed on the lips before he pulled away totally.

'Shit, what the fuck idiot! How can you take advantage of a sick kid? A stolen kiss…how pathetic,' he spoke to himself.

Feeling his lips burn, he let his fingers roam against them. With every touch imagining those red ruby lips against his own. Thoughts of things that he could do with the lad made his body get even hotter.

'Snap out of it idiot,' he growled in frustration.

Hearing his Akage sigh, he turned and looked at him. The boy slept like a log.

A small smile tugged on his face, before he laid down himself. Staring at the, boy he felt the fatigue of the busy night pull on him. Slowly his eyes closed. Scooting over until he felt himself press against the petite redhead, he let a long arm sneak around one of the beauty's legs, not wanting to hurt the abdomen and frail hips with the weight of it.

Sighing content he inhaled the sweet scent, before he felt himself lull to sleep once again.

In the other room, a long man and a smaller male were soundly asleep. The platinum haired male hold on to a small waist and growled content when he felt raven locks tickle his face.

Slowly opening one eye, Hidan saw the dark beauty snuggled tightly against his chest. The wounded shoulder was resting on his soft pillow.

A faint smile crossed his lips before he latched on even tighter and let himself get dragged to oblivion again.

Hearing the sound of seagulls, Pain slowly woke up. His grey eyes blinked against the bright light that shone through the small window in the room.

Looking to his side, a shock went through him. Big blue/green eyes looked at him. The pale face rested on the pillow. The dark lines surrounding the eyes made them glimmer even more than the brightest gem he had ever seen.

The ginger red locks were standing in all kinds of ways, except the right one. It made the lad look like a child that just woke up with a major bed head. It looked absolutely too cute.

When he looked down, he saw the still flushed lips from the hellish night they went through. Pain swallowed at the thought of those plump lips against his own, before he let his eyes slide over to the gorgeous eyes again.

One of his hands slid up, gently pressing it against the boy's forehead. The feeling was still a little hot, but way better than it was last night.

'How do you feel lad?' he rasped with a low voice.

Looking at him with the eyes shimmering, Gaara answered in a soft voice: 'Ready to kick that filthy ass of you any moment, you bloody pirate.'

Pain couldn't help but smile at the rough comment of the petite boy.

Looking down with a sly grin, the captain husked in the boys ear: 'Why don't you try me? However, you can do that after you are healed. I don't fight weaklings nor people that are hurt. Give it your best shot Akage.'

'A-Akage?' What does that mean?'

Smirking, Pain scooted even closer. Grabbing the small chin between his thumb and pointer finger he leaned over. Pushing his lips softly against the ruby ones, he felt the boy stiffen.

With one last peck, he pulled back and stepped over the edge of the bed.

'Akage… means little redhead in Japanese. The name suits you, better get used to it Gaara, you're mine and mine alone. From now on I'll make sure you will never be able to leave my side, no matter what measures I must take to keep you next to me, remember that.

Now lay down and rest some more, I'm going to get you some food lad.'

Feeling anger bubble in his insides, Gaara gritted his teeth before screaming: 'Never, Never will I be yours, you hear me?! Pirates are lower than scum! They're not worth living, not after they took everything I loved away from me! I will erase all pirates from this whole goddamned hell hole!'

Tears were flowing down the red cheeks. When Gaara looked up he met with cold grey eyes. Slowly Pain walked up at him. The look on his face, gave the small boy a shiver running down his spine.

A large hand swooshed out at him, and he couldn't help but clench his eyes tightly shut. When he felt the long fingers tousle his hair, he slowly opened his them and looked up at the tall man.

The cold eyes were softer then before and the male spoke in a soothing voice.

'I don't know what happened in the past Akage, however you won't be able to beat all those bastards without a proper training. I've seen you fight with Itachi and you're good. Only you have to get better to fulfil that dream of yours. When you're allowed to move, I'll train you in handling pirates weapons. Be prepared, I will not go easy on you, are you up for it?'

Swallowing a lump, Gaara closed his eyes. Flashes of the past crossing his mind. Shrugging them off, he looked up.

'I don't understand you one bit. If you train me, I will be able to kill you. And still you're giving me the chance to do that?'

A grin flashed on Pain's face, before nodding. 'Guess we have a deal then lad?'

Not able to speak, Gaara clenched the blanket until the knuckles went white. A slight nod was all the boy gave.

'Now that's said, stay here. I'll be right back with our surgeon to give you a check-up. Also I think you'll be able to see Itachi today. The lad was less hurt then you are. Maybe Hidan can bring him over later.'

With his eyes widening, he snapped his head off the pillow, wincing when he felt a sharp pain course through him.

'Nghh,' I-is Itachi alright? Is he here too?'

Sighing, the captain turned around before walking towards the door again. 'didn't I just said so? Now lay down, you made me go through one hell of a night so do as I say.'

The harsh command made the small boy flinch, but obey him anyway.

With one last look, Pain walked out of the door, leaving his lad alone in the room.

**A/N: Well? Isn't Pain a lot nicer? How did you guys like it? Please leave a review! It keeps me motivated to write! What the hell happened in Gaara's past? How will it work out between Itachi and Hidan? Will Pain be able to conquer the heart of his little Akage-chan? Let's see what happens next. **

**Till then: *Stands, Bows, Osu!* **


	4. Chapter 4 Lingering feelings

_lWarnings: Yaoi! BoyxBoy… If you don't like it, then don't read! Swearing, bad language, violence, death and AU._

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing!_

_Beta reader: Sometimes I don't see my own mistakes, so a friend recommended to get a beta reader. So I searched through like a thousand profiles and finally found the one I liked! Special thanks goes to my new friend SandXDemonX13! *bows* Arigatõ gozaimasu!_

_Pairings: Pain/Gaara and Hidan/Itachi _

**A/N: Alright the fourth chapter you guys! It took me a long time to write it, but here it is. From now on lemons will slowly begin to take part in them, so you've been warned ^^ Also thanks to my lovely strawberii and xXBlackBeautyXx for the reviews, I really appreciate it guys! **

**Enjoy the ride! **

…**Lingering feelings…**

Slowly black orbs opened. The only thing Itachi felt was pain. Flinching when he tried to move, he let out a pained groan.

'Ngh it hurts,' he whispered to himself. 'Where am I? What happened while I was asleep?'

His shoulder throbbed and he couldn't hold in the growl that was coming from deep inside. Trying to grab his wounded limb, he was stopped by long pale fingers that wrapped around his wrist.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you 'Tachi, can't let you tear the stitches now can I?'

Eyeing the long fingers and hearing the low voice, Itachi tried to remember what happened. Flashes of him buried into a broad shoulder came to his mind and suddenly he snapped his head up.

Big magenta eyes stared into his own. Somehow the cold eyes he saw when they first met, were a lot softer than he remembered.

A smirk was plastered on the handsome face while he eyed the boy from his side of the bed. His arm was still wrapped around him and Itachi couldn't help but inhale the faint smell of the sea and sweet spices.

Sitting up slowly, Itachi winced a little at the throbbing feeling in his shoulder, but clenched his teeth so he could get control over it.

'H-Hidan… was it right?' the boy murmured. A faint blush crept onto the ravens pale cheeks. Did he sleep with this man? Well he was in the same bed…

Chuckling, the big man responded: 'So you did as I told ya and remembered my fucking name huh? That's a good lad! Now tell me 'Tachi, how do ya feel?'

Slowly looking up again, obsidian eyes met with a broad chest. He didn't answer but looked at the many scars that were scattered all over it. The smooth skin made Itachi swallow. Before he knew it, his good hand traced over a wrinkled piece of skin. His middle finger gently following the huge scar that crossed from the side till his abdomen.

'Did it hurt? You must have been through a lot of pain,' he whispered.

Feeling the warm fingertips ghost over his skin, Hidan shivered before he grabbed the pale hand and brought it to his mouth. Barely touching them he softly pressed a kiss on every little tip.

'Not as much as you're hurting me right now little one,' the rough male grunted in a husky voice.

The smooth touch of those fingers set his skin on fire. Feeling his member twitch in anticipation, he breathed in hard before he exhaled slowly. If he didn't had so much self-control, the poor lad would get his ass broken in two right now.

He couldn't stand it, he wanted this raven haired devil. Why? He didn't know. Yes Itachi was gorgeous, but there was more than met the eye. The soft low voice resonated into his ears and made him shiver with pleasure. The lean body made his loins explode, but what really intrigued the older male, was the way Itachi seemed to think everything over before he acted. His eyebrows would twitch a little before they knit together in a slight frown. Also the beautiful eyes would shimmer and move, when going through options.

However, the lads hand had shot up and touched him, without giving even the hint of thinking it over. When he felt those soft pads and the scorching heat coming from them on his body, he couldn't help but react fast before he would do something they would both regret.

'A-ah, I'm sorry. So it does hurt? I didn't mean to hurt you,' the boy mumbled.

Seeing the boy look down shyly, Hidan lifted his hand. Gently he cupped the chin with his fingers and pulled the face up. The black pools were smouldering and soft pants left the soft looking lips.

'Tachi, it's not pain from a fucking scar. You make my body go mad, my mind turns into mush and I don't fucking know why. It's annoying and a real pain in the ass. Better take responsibility, you hear lad?' he husked in a raspy voice.

With that the older male closed his eyes, bend down and pressed his lips on the soft ones of the raven. The touch sending shivers down his spine. A low moan left his lips when he felt his beauty flinch against the touch. A small hand clenched into a fist, lunged up, and pushed against his chest.

Writhing to escape the hold on his lips, Itachi whimpered. 'N-no.'

Feeling the push and the soft objection, a low growl escaped Hidan's throat. His strong arm wrapped even tighter around the slim waist and his hand snaked to the back of the long hair. Clenching the locks, he pulled on them, making the pale face lean back.

Getting even better access to the rosy lips, the older male hummed his approval. The fist still clenched against his chest relaxed a little. Seeing this as a chance, Hidan opened his mouth and slowly let his tongue touch the smooth under lip. Sliding a wet trail over it, he grunted, before he gently let his teeth nibble on it.

'Hmnn,' Itachi moaned softly.

Hearing the small sound, Hidan nearly lost it. Lidding one eye, he saw the most erotic face he ever saw in his life. The dark eyes were closed and the long eyelashes fluttered on the high cheekbones. The deep red flush that covered the pale cheeks made him shudder.

Deepening the kiss, he let his tongue slide between the small line of the two lusty lips, almost begging for entrance.

Hearing a little gasp, Hidan took his chance. His tongue slipped into the hot sweet opening and he couldn't help but let out a satisfied groan. The feeling was so damn right. Feeling the fist tighten against him again, he gently caressed the boy's back. Circling in soothing gestures, he felt the body relax.

Savouring the sweet taste of his new found lover, Hidan let his tongue slide against the hot muscle of the raven. Gently prodding and suckling on it, until he felt the slick tongue shyly press back against his own.

Feeling a bolt of electricity course through him when he felt the smaller tongue press against his own, he clenched the long silky tresses tightly before he pushed the smaller male down. Hovering over him, he gently released the dark locks before he cupped the boy's face. His thumb caressed the smooth skin while he pulled the small frame closer into his own.

Shivering he let their hot muscles slide around each other in a sensual dance. Slowly he felt his raven relax completely. The hand that was clenched tight against his chest opened and he felt the fingers crawl up. Feeling them gently wrap around his neck, he hummed to encourage the boy.

Itachi didn't know what happened to him. One moment he was talking to his saviour, the other moment he was pulled into emotions he never had before. He was scared, but he felt so damn good at the same time. His body responded on his own. He felt a tingling in his lower regions and when the arm that was wrapped around his waist slid over his abdomen, his skin felt like it was on fire wherever the big hand touched him.

Feeling the soft skin under his hand, Hidan felt like his member was ready to rip through his pants. This had to stop right now before he would drown in wanton lust and he would do more than what was good for the both of them. Giving one last soft nibble on the hot muscle, he began to pull back.

Itachi couldn't help but whimper when he felt the warm muscle gently retreat from his mouth.

'N-ngh, m-more,' he whispered.

Letting his lips ghost over those of his lad, Hidan gave one last kiss before he got up a little and let his lips rub against a small ear.

Husking in it, he softly spoke: 'If we don't stop now love, I'll do things that will hurt you. You're not ready for that. F-fuck 'Tachi, you're making my whole body hard for you. I'm only hanging on a thin thread before losing it. Don't make this harder for me…please…'

Hearing the low almost pained voice, Itachi couldn't do anything else but nod, afraid his voice would sound like a wanton wench.

Feeling the boy nod against him, Hidan closed his eyes, inhaling the arousing scent of the younger male.

With an annoyed huff and a throbbing hard on, he pushed himself up and rolled on his side.

Opening his eyes he saw the object of his lust. The chest bandaged and heaving. The dark locks messy from all the tousling in it and the obvious bulge that stood proud in the boys tight pants. His head was turned to the other side and his good arm laid next to his head. The near sight of the hot body lying there in such an erotic way nearly gave him a heart attack.

Closing his eyes he tried to focus on something else. 'Think Hidan, don't jump the lad or he'll push you away forever. But fuck my balls hurt like I could blow a cannonball from them. Think of something ugly. What is ugly enough? That's right, Konan! She's a beautiful girl for others. But fuck I would never fall for a wench. This should do the trick!'

Thinking of his crewmate he felt his heartbeat slow down a little. A huge smirk curled his lips. Slowly he gained control over his body again.

Itachi let his head turn to the side so he could look at Hidan. It seemed like the man was really trying to get a grip on his self. Without thinking he brought his good arm up and let his hand slide over the strong jaw.

Snapping his eyes open, the tall male made a weird sound before jumping backwards. Suddenly standing up wasn't the most clever idea was his last thought before his foot slipped. As in slow-motion he flailed his arms wildly trying to get his balance, before he lost it and fell off the bed with a loud thud.

'FUCK! That hurts you stupid mother fucking bitch!' he yelled in anger at himself.

Hearing the harsh words, the young male cringed in his place. Careful he scooted over to the other side of the bed. Only his forehead and eyes peeked over the edge.

'I-I'm s-sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. P-please don't be mad at me,' he said in a small voice.

Looking up Hidan saw the scared look on the boy's face. 'The hell are ya talking about 'Tachi?' I'm not mad, what makes ya think that?'

Dark pools locked with smouldering violet eyes. The face of the older man scrunched in an asking frown.

'W-well… you just called me a mother fucking bitch. I thought you were really angry at me because I scared you.'

Sighing, the platinum devil stood up and patted his ass before walking over and sitting on the edge. A big hand tousled through silky dark locks.

'Jeez lad, I wasn't yelling at ya, you didn't scare me at all. It felt really good, but I was finally calming down. You send a heat wave through me again.'

Big eyes glistened before a small smile crossed Itachi's face. 'I-it feels good when I touch you, or if you touch me. I don't know why. You're a man too, but when you hold me close, it feels like I'm on fire.'

Turning bright red, the smaller male turned away from Hidan.

Suddenly his head snapped back. 'I forgot to thank you for tonight! Also thank you for taking care of me yesterday!'

Dazed by the confession he just got, the older male was pulled back into reality again. Seeing the cute face he couldn't help it but smile.

'You're welcome lad, however be careful around everyone here. They don't know ya, so they will try and test ya for who you are. You and that little redhead sure can pull a fight. Not many people have lived to tell the day after a combo attack from those bastards Kisame and Zetsu, consider you and the kid lucky.'

Hearing the word redhead, Itachi's eyes widened. Gaara, where was he? Was he okay? What happened with him last night?

'Hidan, where is Gaara? I have to see him. He's my only friend in this world. Where did you take him. Did the doctor help him? He asked in a worried voice.

Hearing all the questions about Gaara, a slight sting of jealousy ran through his mind before he hold op his hand as a sign to stop talking.

'I don't know 'Tachi. Pain is taking care of him.'

Furrowing his eyebrows, the raven looked at the pirates face. 'Pain? Who is that?'

Snickering at the confused face, he stood up and walked to the door.

'Pain's the captain of the Crimson Cloud. Let me warn ya lad, don't mess with him or he'll make sure you'll walk the plank in the blink of an eye. Or you'll get punished with the cat o'nine tails. And I tell ya… That isn't pretty.

Now stay here, I'll get you something to eat. You must be hungry.'

Feeling his stomach growl, Itachi nodded. His shoulder started to throb like hell and he scrunched his face a little.

'Try to rest a little, make sure you put a pillow under your shoulder. Ohh and 'Tachi… Don't even think about escaping with that kid. If you do I'll make sure you will never be able to walk away from me again, no matter what I have to do for that…' he husked, before he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Hearing the low threat, Itachi swallowed. The man had read his thoughts like an open book. He was already thinking of a way to escape from this bloody ship. But now, he wasn't so sure of it anymore.

'Should I trust him? What if these asses can help us out and help Gaara forget what made him into the person he is now,' he whispered before he let himself rest against the soft pillow.

Walking out of the room Hidan saw Pain walking a little ahead of him. Speeding up he grabbed the man's shoulder and smirked when he felt the man flinch.

'Damn Pain, you never let your guard down. How was your night? How's it going with the kid? Tell me the lad lived,' he rambled.

Growling annoyed he turned his face to meet with his best friend. The look he gave Hidan made the tall man twitch a little.

'God you look like shit,' he chuckled when he saw the dark bags under his leaders eyes. The normally handsome face looked pale and the black piercings stood even out more than normal, giving the face en eerie look.

'So? How's the lad?'

Rubbing his eyes with one hand, and the other hand massaging his temple a small smile tugged at his lips.

'We've been through hell and back again. The lad got a high fever this night. He was trying to claw himself open in his delusion and I had to force him down without ripping his stitches apart. When he finally calmed down I went to see Kabuto, who gave me a god-awful potion, which the kid refused to swallow. So I had to shove it down mouth to mouth. After that I kissed him like there was no tomorrow and he finally fell into a deep sleep. Right now he's awake but still has a fever. So our night was perfect,' he ended with a snicker. 'How's Itachi doing?'

Hearing about the hellish night, Hidan shivered. 'Must have been horrible for ya, sorry. But 'Tachi did fine thank the fucking lord. He slept almost the whole night. You know the lad is warm and clenches to you like a new born baby? When he woke up he was a little confused, but he was fine after I kissed him like my life depended on it. I swear I've never had a person in my whole life who set me on fire like this. It took all my self-control to not take his ass. However I probably took his first kiss seeing he blushed like a lady.' He said with a toothy grin.

Chuckling about the happy response, the captain gave his friend a punch to the shoulder before they walked to the upper deck. They felt the wind breeze through their hairs, the salty smell of the water tickling their noses. Inhaling deep, both of the men heaved a sigh and relaxed. No matter what happened, the sea always made them calm down.

Walking across the deck, Pain nodded and told his crew good morning before he gave some commands and got them to work. Looking up he saw his quartermaster. The man glanced at Pain, before nodding his head.

'Orochimaru, good morning. Did everything went well this night? Are we still on the course I told you to go?

Watching the captain, he saw the tiredness, but also the strong determination in the grey cold eyes.

'Aye captain, we're still on course to that island. However the men are starting to complain. They have been on the ship for too long and our supplies are running short. We'll have to anchor the ship within three days or we'll be out of fresh water. Also the ship needs some reparation, that bloody idiots damaged a sail and a mast.

Hearing that, he nodded at the tall man. 'Set sail to Mikawa bay, we'll harbour on the island Kaji,' he ordered his quartermaster.

Hearing the loud command, the snake like man replied with an 'Aye capt'n,' before he turned the helm and set sail to their destination.

Barking orders to some of the other crewmembers, both Hidan and Pain walked towards the galley of the ship.

Entering, they saw the cook. It was a young man with half of his face covered in scars. As a kid, he fell in a ravine and landed on a huge rock. It was a miracle he survived. The bright red eye was one of his trading marks.

Seeing the captain come in, a large smile crossed his face. 'Captain good morning, what a beautiful day it is. How are those little ones doing? I'll bet they're very hungry,' the young male ranted on and on.

For some reason, Pain never could resist the bright air that surrounded the young male.

Smiling he said: 'Morning Tobi, those lads will probably be fine. I think both Gaara and Itachi would like something to fill their stomach. Do you have anything that will bring them up to their feet in no time?'

Putting his hand under his chin, the male thought, before a smile crossed his face.

'Gimme a second boss, I'll bet those kids will love this, I hid it especially for you and Hidan for when our supplies would be low, but I think those lads can use it better.'

Rummaging through some cabinets the only thing that was visible were two round mounds. A song was hummed and the two globes were skipping happily in the air while moving along with the song.

Both older males snickered when Tobi's head popped up again and held on to some salted meat, a few eggs and some apples.

Still humming the boy walked over to the stove. The smell of stew made both stomachs of the older males growl. Scooping two big bowls full of it, he grabbed some bread and placed in on two plates. With ease the eggs landed in a pan and in no time the bread was covered with fresh baked eggs. The salted meat and apples resting next to it.

'Okay boss, I think this is the best I can do for the lads, seeing there isn't much in stock. When will we be at a port anyway? My legs are getting wobbly and I long for some other company then some bunch of sweaty pigs. Whoops I meant men, pardon me,' he giggled.

Still smiling at the optimistic young men, he replied: 'In three days Tobi, make sure to enjoy it, after that we'll be on our way for a few weeks. Thanks for the food, be sure to eat too, your ass is getting scrawny you know,' he smirked when he referred to the two dancing cheeks.

Seeing the dark blush on the lad's face made him laugh whole heartedly, while he saw two hands fly and grab hold on two ass cheeks.

Walking away laughing, both Pain and Hidan hold on to a plate. The both of them remained quiet, but were fully enjoying each other's company. Walking down to their quarters again, they grinned before they both entered their rooms.

Holding the plate in one hand and closing the door with his other, Pain turned around. The small boy laid there with his eyes closed. The slow breathing minding the captain that he was asleep.

Walking over to the small table, he put the plate down and sat on the edge of the bed. Gently he let his long fingers slide up and wrap in bright red locks.

Softly he stroked the boy's head, while his other hand brushed against the beautiful pale skin of the cheeks. His thumb traced the red lusty lips and all he could do was think of kissing those rubies.

Leaning in he let his face rub against the warm skin of Gaara's face. The boy still had a fever, but he couldn't resist any longer.

Pressing his lips on the gorgeous lips, he groaned in pure lust. The lips felt plump and so damn soft, he wanted so much more than this. His tongue sneaked out and he let it slide over the rosy lines. The sweet taste sending a jolt through him.

Placing one last firm kiss on them, he sat back up.

'Hmm, so sweet Akage. When will you let me do this to you willingly?' he whispered.

Sighing, the captain let his hand grab on to a small shoulder. Carefully he shook it.

'Gaara, wake up lad. I brought you some food.'

Hearing only a soft growl and seeing a small stirring, the boy snored softly.

Chuckling, Pain tried again. This time shaking a little rougher.

'Oi, Akage wake up!'

This seemed to work. Slowly bright blue/green eyes opened and the small male looked up in the grey eyes of his saviour.

'Hnngh… I-it hurts,' Gaara grunted softly before trying to get up a little.

Seeing the boy in pain, made the older males heart throb. Standing up, he scooped an arm around the boy's small frame, and pulled him up a little. When he had enough room, Pain crawled behind the young male. Grabbing his pillow, he placed it between them, so Gaara had the support to sit up almost straight against him.

'W-what are you doing?' the petite boy hissed, when he felt his abdomen stretch and got the feeling he would rip in two.

'As you can see Akage, I'm trying to help you sit up. If I let go now, you'll fall back and you wouldn't be able to eat, now would you. So just shut that little hole of yours and let me help you,' the older male grunted next to the small ear.

Feeling the hot breath on his neck, the younger male couldn't suppress a shiver. Groaning when he felt the man behind him move, his good arm grabbed at his abdomen, clenching them tight before he sighed in relief when he felt the broad chest against his back again.

'Sorry little one, I had to grab the plate,' the captain apologized.

A big plate was put on Gaara's lap. Seeing the food, his stomach growled a little. He hadn't eaten in two days. However it was far too much. Turning slowly he looked in the handsome face of the pirate captain.

'I can't eat that much,' he murmured.

'Just eat what you can lad,' was the only answer he got.

Carefully Gaara reached out to the spoon that stood in the bowl of stew. A flash of pain stung through him, but he clenched his teeth. His fingers wrapped around it and he tried to bring it to his mouth.

Feeling another flash of white heat, he let it drop from his hand.

'Hngh, fuck!'

Feeling the hot stew covering his hand, Pain flinched a little before he grabbed the spoon that almost tumbled to the floor.

'What's the matter Akage?' he asked calm.

When he felt a hot drop on his hand, he grabbed the small chin and pulled it up so that their faces met. The small tears dribbled down the pale face. Softly he let his thumb rub the tears away.

'Shh, it's alright Gaara. You didn't let the spoon drop on purpose. Tell me what's wrong,' Pain whispered.

'It h-hurts to turn the spoon with my right arm. And with my left arm I can't eat. I was never able to do it, my hand starts to shake when I try,' the young boy responded with gritted teeth.

Feeling guilty again, Pain gently caressed the soft cheek. 'I'll just have to help you then,' he answered with a slight smile.

Grabbing the spoon, he let it dip in the stew before pulling it up and placing it against the soft lips.

Blushing from embarrassment but too hungry to resist, Gaara opened his mouth and let the warmth of the stew fill his mouth.

Slowly chewing it, he let it slide down to his stomach.

Sighing content, he whispered: 'This is a lot better than I had in months.'

Chuckling about the compliment Pain dipped the spoon in the bowl again. 'When you're healed enough, you can thank Tobi. He's the cook. I think you will like him,' the older man answered.

Hearing the devil speak so casual to him, he felt himself relax more and more.

Eating with vigour, Gaara managed to finish the bowl and a big piece of the bread with eggs.

'Hmnn, I can't eat any more. I'll burst out of my pants,' he mumbled.

Smiling at the comment of the boy, Pain ate the leftovers and the salted meat.

When he felt the small head rest against his shoulder, he couldn't resist the urge to grab the slim hand and hold it loosely in his own. Feeling a slight pull, he grabbed on stronger, intertwining his fingers with the smaller ones.

'Please Akage, let me hold you. I swear I won't hurt you,' he husked in the small ear.

Feeling the boy stop his attempts to break free from his grip, he let the breath that he had hold in, slowly slip away.

The supple skin of the small hand felt soft and warm against his own rough hands. It was hard to imagine that this small lad could fight like an animal together with Itachi.

Caressing the skin with his thumb Pain felt like he could finally relax a little since the long night.

A sudden knock on the door made both males flinch. An annoyed huff left the captains lips and he told whoever it was to come in with a cranky voice.

Walking in, a round pair of glasses shimmered in the bright daylight of the room.

'Good morning captain. I'm here to check up on Gaara.' Seeing the boy awake, made him smile. 'So the kid lived through the night huh? The lad is a fighter. I didn't had my hopes up, but here he is bouncing back up from the edge of death. I'm impressed,' he thought.

'Hello Gaara, my name is Kabuto. I'm the ships surgeon. It's a good thing to see you awake. How are you feeling?'

Just staring at the young man in front of him, he looked up to meet with soft grey eyes.

'Tell him Akage, he won't hurt you.'

Giving a small nod, he turned his gaze back on the surgeon. He relaxed a little and told the man: 'I feel like I've been cut in half by a huge ass sword and it hurts like hell,' he responded dryly.

A long moment of silence fell in the room before both Kabuto and Pain started to laugh hard.

Removing his glasses, Kabuto dried his eyes before placing it back on his nose again. 'I see Gaara, well let me tell you… You have been cut in half almost indeed. But I stitched it all back into place. Do you mind if I take a look at it?

A small smile tugged on the boy's lips before he nodded.

Walking over to his leader and the spikey redhead, he sat on the edge of the bed. 'I'll try to make this as less painful as possible alright? Pain I need you to remove the pillow and hold him against his good shoulder, that's the easiest way okay?'

Both nodding, Pain pulled the pillow out of the way with care and held his Akage up on his good shoulder.

Slowly, the young surgeon started removing the bandages. Inch by inch more skin showed and more of the huge wound got visible.

Hissing in pain when the surgeon was halfway with uncovering the wound, Gaara closed his eyes and felt himself get dizzy.

Eyeing his lad, the captain gave a sign to stop for a moment. Holding still the young male smiled and let his hand tousle through the fiery locks. The small gesture made Gaara open his eyes again. The soft eyes of the older male glimmering in an apologizing way.

'G-go on, I can handle it,' Gaara panted out.

Smiling, Kabuto continued until all the bandages were gone. Inspecting the fresh stitches, he hummed in approval.

'The stitches look great. In a few days you'll be able to move around a little. But for now, I recommend you to have a lot of rest. Also you will not be able to wash yourself. Someone will have to help you with it. I won't allow you to do it yourself, you might rip a stitch out.

Captain I'll leave Gaara in your hands. You have to help him stand up. If you help him wash let him lean against you or a chair. Is that clear? He mustn't move around without help.'

Feeling the blood rush from his face, Gaara stuttered: 'W-what? No way in hell… He doesn't have to help me, I can do it myself!'

Trying to stretch his arm out to the young surgeon he felt a twinge go through his whole body and he scrunched over.

'This is what I was talking about lad. You can't do it yourself. Don't worry the captain will take good care of you, won't you Pain?' the young male asked while boring his eyes in those of his leader.

Coughing, the captain nodded. 'Of course Kabuto. I'll let Konan bring some hot water and clean clothes. Well maybe only underwear and a pants, seeing his chest will be covered up in bandages right?' the older male grunted in his low voice.

Nodding, Kabuto slowly cleaned the big cut with a clean cloth he had brought and smeared a new portion of the special ointment on the wound, before slowly wrapping the small hip, abdomen and chest in bandages again.

Standing up, the young male grabbed his belongings and walked towards the door. Before going through it, he looked around his shoulder. 'Remember Gaara, don't move around too much, or your stitches will tear.'

With the soft click of the lock, both Gaara and Pain were alone again.

'I'll call Konan, to bring us some hot water. Let's get you cleaned up.' With that the captain slowly scooted from behind his Akage. Holding his back he gently let the boy lay down again. The soft pillow was pushed beneath the flaming hairs, making the pillow seem like it was surrounded by scorching heat.

The boy only looked at him before he whispered something that sounded like 'okay.'

Walking out of the room he called for the said women and waited impatiently against the door. Arms crossed and one leg bend against the wood. Slowly he felt his eyes close. The fatigue getting hold of him, before he heard a pair of small feet walk down the stairs.

Taking the bucket with the steaming water from the woman, he smiled and thanked her before entering the room again.

Still lying on the bed, he eyed the small frame. He swallowed, before he walked over and rested the bucket next to him.

'Let's get this over with little one,' he husked.

Looking at the handsome face, Gaara shivered before he agreed.

'Let's start with your face and neck alright? I'll be gentle don't worry,' Pain smoothly grunted.

Dipping the cloth in the water, he let the most of the water drip out, before he softly pressed the warm cloth against the small face. Slowly he rubbed the skin. All blood from the day before was wiped off and glowing skin became more and more visible.

When Pain slowly slid down to the pale neck, a tiny moan escaped from Gaara's lips. The warmth of the cloth and the gentle treatment made his body tremble.

'Does it feel good lad?' the low voice rasped near his face.

Blushing a little about the moan, the young male let his head slide to the side to give better access. His eyes closed when he felt the cloth softly scrape down and ghost over his collarbone.

Eyeing the boy like a hawk, the captain cleansed the cloth before he let a few drops of water fall on the lads arm. Caressing the skin gently with the rag, he washed the slender arms. Not able to resist, Pain let the tip of his fingers touch the heated skin.

Grabbing the small wrist he pulled the limb up and let his big hand explore the white smooth flesh. Groaning content, he pressed a soft kiss on the hot skin.

Wanting more he let his tongue slide out and lap at the creamy flesh. Turning the little limb a little, Pain's teeth nibbled softly on the wrist, completely in a daze.

Without noticing, small fingers curled around his arm and scraped at his own hand.

'Hmnn, P-Pain… S-stop,' the boy heaved with small pants coming from his lips.

Hearing the soft voice of his Akage, he opened his eyes and looked at the small face that was flushed red all over. The pants that came from the lusty lips added only more fire within him, that shot straight to his loins.

'What if I don't want to stop Gaara? I want to explore so much more…,' he husked in a raspy, lust filled voice.

Not waiting for an answer, big hands caressed slender legs. The feeling of clothing rubbing against his skin made him growl. He wanted to feel the heated flesh against his pads.

'This will have to come off Akage, I need to clean you here too,' he whispered.

Gaara's eyes grew big. What was happening? He felt so weird. Everywhere the large fingers touched him felt like it was set on fire. This wasn't supposed to happen with another man!

'N-no d-don't,' the young male whimpered. 'Something is wrong with me. My body feels weird…'

Looking at the flushed face, Pain felt a heat tickle his stomach. The lad was responding to his touches! Letting his eyes roam over the small frame, his eyes met with a rather large bulge that was getting visible in the somewhat loose pants.

Swallowing thick, the captain let his hand slide up, until it met with a frail hip. Feeling the boy shiver under him, he grunted deep.

A small grin covered his lips before two of his fingers slowly traced the loose clothing before it slid down and gently touched the side of the boy's hard member.

'Does it feel weird… here Akage?' he teased softly.

Small hips bucked when they felt the soft touch. A mewl came from deep within the young male.

'Hnnngh, d-don't touch it!' the boy replied with a choked voice. The touch send flashes of white pleasure through him.

Carefully, Pain wrapped his fingers around the waistband of the boy's loose pants. Slowly he pulled it down a little. A white hipbone got all his attention and he watched the muscles around it move when he touched the side of the boy's arousal again.

Groaning with pure lust, the captain bend down. Blowing hot air on it, he saw the boy shudder. Opening his mouth he let his tongue meet with soft skin that covered the small hipbone. Lapping at the heated skin, Pain felt his member throb and his pants became painfully tight.

Giving his own shaft a few strokes to relief him somewhat of the straining feeling, he gently sucked at the lithe hip. The skin felt like it was scorched with heat. With one last suck, he let the creamy part go. A purple bruise showed on the now blemished skin.

'You're mine Akage, this mark will remind you of who's property you are. Never let anyone else touch you, only I can do this to you,' he husked.

With his chest heaving, Gaara looked down in smouldering grey eyes. Even so, he wasn't going to give in to the handsome face.

'I-I'll never be yours! One day… I will k-kill you.'

Suppressing a smile, the captain looked back into those tempting eyes. 'If I go, I'll make sure to take you with me Gaara. I will never let you escape my grasp, I'll follow you to hell and back again. That's my vow to you,' he whispered.

Hearing the low voice speak so truthfully to him, the young male felt his heartbeat go up. What the hell was happening to him? He could never trust a pirate, not after… Pushing away the loneliness he had felt years back, a small whimper left his throat when he felt his pants getting tugged down further.

This time, it was pulled of completely. Shivering when he felt the cold of the room graze over his skin, Gaara tried to cover his intimate parts.

Big hands, covered his own. The rough fingers gently clenched around his smaller ones.

'Don't hide yourself Gaara, there is nothing to be ashamed of. You're so damn beautiful,' the seductive voice growled.

Dipping the cloth in the water again, Pain pulled it out and squeezed it. The damp rag traced a slim calve. The touch making him shiver. This lad would be his downfall if he wasn't careful.

Slowly he slid up, washing every little part of both legs, before he met with soft thighs. The small male clenched them together like his life was depending on it.

'Spread your legs little one, I want to wash every little part of you.'

Shaking his head from side to side in denial, Gaara clenched his eyes shut. The feeling of long pale fingers caressing him on his legs, made his lower regions twitch with want.

Sighing, Pain let his hands smoothly slide over the supple skin. Gently he grabbed the knees and put a little pressure on them. The slender legs opened a little and he took the chance by crawling between them. Both of the slim legs rested over his knees. The submissive position made him shudder with pure lust.

Heaving hard he tried to control his own body. His shaft was dripping in his own pants. How he wanted to rip it off and pound it in the small male. But he couldn't do that. It would hurt his lad so much and it would just make Gaara hate him even more then he already did.

Sliding the warm rag between the thighs, he felt the young boy shiver. The hand that wasn't washing, gently rubbed soothing circles on the other thigh. With every rub, the boy moaned softly, fuelling him on even more. It was clear that the boy felt pleasure from his touches.

Seeing the member of his new love, he swallowed. It was beautiful. The pale flesh stood up proud and the flush tip glimmered with tiny pearls of pre-cum.

Licking his dry lips, he couldn't resist his lust any longer. He let the rag he was holding slide over the hard shaft. Gently he squeezed it before he let his hand crawl op, swished it over the red tip and then slowly down again.

Small hips bucked hard before the body started to wriggle, attempting to escape from the touch. Pain still eyeing the boy, tightened his grip. He wasn't letting go anymore, not now.

Throwing the piece of cloth over his shoulder he let his long pale fingers wrap around the twitching member. Slowly he pumped it, with every touch swirling his thumb around the engorged tip. The pre-cum trickling down from it, slickened the shaft with every pump.

'A-Ahhh! Hgnhh! N-no! S-stop touching it. I-I feel strange,' Gaara nearly screamed.

A feral growl escaped the captains lips, before he hovered over the small body. Grabbing the petite face, he turned it so that his lips ghosted over the rubies.

'Don't resist it Akage, it feels good right? Let yourself go. It's alright, just relax,' the deep voice groaned.

Pressing his lips on the soft plump ones, he grunted. His tongue darted out and slid across the smooth lines.

A pair of green/blue eyes lidded slowly and locked on with a pair of smouldering grey ones.

The beautiful eyes of the young male were hazed and the lithe chest heaved rapidly. Almost drowning in the sight, Pain grunted and let his teeth nibble on the rosy lip, asking for entrance.

Shyly, the lips parted and a moan left the boy's mouth. Taking the opportunity, the older male let his tongue slip into the hot cavern. Tasting his lover, he shivered. The heat was clouding his mind.

Rolling his tongue against the smooth muscle of his lover, he savoured the sweet taste. Gently he brushed against it, before suckling on it.

A shot of pleasure coursed through him when he felt the slick tongue of the younger male, shyly press against his own.

A deep growl formed in Pain's throat while he plundered the petite boy's mouth. The kiss deepened and their tongues were swirling around each other in an almost desperate manner.

Still holding the leaking member, the captain quickened the pace. Pumping it in a fast rhythm, he felt his little one squirm under him in pleasure. The member started to ooze and Pain knew Gaara had to be close.

Giving one last suck on the tempting tongue he retreated and kissed the hot lips for the last time before he hold his eyes on the flushed face. He wanted to see his Akage cum for the first time in his life.

Whimpering when the contact between them was broken, Gaara opened his eyes again and looked in the handsome face of the man he should hate. But… could he really hate him? Why did he trust him like he knew him for years already? He would never admit it though. Overwhelmed by the raging feelings he closed his eyes again and let himself be swept away in the pleasure.

His hips were rocking along with the fast rhythm and he felt a strange tingling feeling coil in his lower regions.

'Ha-haaah, I-I'm g-gon-gonna c-cum!' he screamed.

Stroking even harder, the captain looked at the writhing body. 'Come for me, love. Let it all out. I want to feel it covering my hand, that's it Akage scream for me. You're mine!' he rasped out.

Hearing the encouraging words, Gaara let himself fall over the edge. White flashes of hot pleasure shot through his body. With one last rough stroke he arched his back up and came for the first time in his life with a loud moan. Hot white strings of seed spurted out of the tip, covering Pain's hand and his own lower abdomen.

Falling back on the bed, Gaara gasped for breath. His body shook violently and he couldn't get any control of it. With the big hand still wrapped around him tight, he rode out his orgasm.

The sight of his little lover climaxing made Pain's member throb hard and was almost enough to let him come undone in his pants. Breathing hard he tried to get control again.

Kissing the lusty lips, he sat back up. His hand slowly let go of the now softening shaft. The hot seed dripped from his hand and he pulled it up so he could see it. White sticky creamy strings covered it and he couldn't resist to taste it.

Licking his finger he tasted his lovers essence. It was bittersweet and tasted perfect, like Gaara was himself.

Coming down from his high, Gaara looked at the man that made him into this mess. Sleep was taking over him and he felt his eyelids get heavy. Just before he fell into oblivion he whispered: 'Maybe.. I don't hate you as much as I thought.'

With that, darkness took over and he didn't see the grey eyes widen, before they softened.

Bending down one last time, Pain kissed the small forehead before he slowly scooted from between the parted legs. Picking up the cloth he cleaned his hand and the flat abdomen, before he stood up and walked away towards the door.

Looking over his shoulder, he softly spoke: 'Whatever happened lad, I'll make sure I will protect you from now on. We'll get those bastards that hurt you, I promise.'

With that, he closed the door behind him. He had some urgent business to discuss with his quartermaster. He would sail the whole damned world to achieve his new goal.

**A/N: Ow yeaaaah! It's done! Damn, this chapter was long! What did you think of it? Aren't Pain and Hidan a bunch of guys who would steal your heart away with only one look? Will Gaara's past be revealed? Will Itachi give his heart to the sexy Hidan? Is Pain able to win his Akage over? What about the training? Will both boys get even better in fighting? Are they really going to join a bunch of bad ass pirates? Let's find out in next chapters! **

**Till then: * Stands, Bows, Osu!* **


	5. Chapter 5: Revealing the past

_lWarnings: Yaoi! BoyxBoy… If you don't like it, then don't read! Swearing, bad language, violence, death and AU._

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing!_

_Beta reader: I haven't heard anything anymore of my beta… Sooooo if anyone is up for it… be my guest! This chapter isn't beta-ed (Is that how you write it?!) so forgive me my spelling errors…seeing English isn't my own language!_

_Pairings: Pain/Gaara and Hidan/Itachi _

**A/N: Hellooooooo my lovely ducklings! I'm soooo sorry for updating this late… I have been awfully busy with my school. At the moment I'm busy with lots and lots of essays… In January I'll be graduating if everything goes right! I want to thank all the sweet loves that reviewed my story till now! Thanks, I love you guys. **

**Enjoy the ride! **

…**Revealing the past…**

Closing the door behind him, Pain hurried to the upper deck. His feet still a little shaky and his breath still ragged from the moment he had with his Akage. His hand came up and he let the tips of his fingers slide over his flushed lips. He still felt the hot mouth covering his own.

Swallowing thickly and shivering at the thought, he tried to gain control of himself again. What captain would he be if he was acting like a young lad who just got his first kiss? However, that little redhead drove him insane. He never had such strong feelings for anyone in his life.

'What the hell happened to you in the past Gaara?' He mumbled in himself.

Sighing, he climbed up the stairs that led to the deck. After the stressful night he wanted nothing more than to get some fresh air. Opening the door to the deck he felt the fresh wind breeze over his face. Closing his eyes for a second he breathed in the salty air deeply.

The cool wind helping him calm down, he walked around on the deck. Eying his crew like a hawk, he searched for two certain scumbags. 'Kisame, Zetsu! Get that scrawny asses over here right now!'

The two men looked up from their work and gave each other a fast look. The big shark-like male shrugged and turned around. Walking towards his leader with Zetsu close behind him, he gave a small nod while waiting for what Pain had to say.

'Aye captain, what's wrong?' The tall male grunted out while flashing a toothy grin. A row of sharp teeth glistered in the sunlight.

'Both of you are never allowed to touch the two lads again… ever! Do you understand?' He said in a low threatening voice. Pain looked at the two with cold eyes, his body sending off a dark aura. He knew his men only did what they were told, but he just couldn't forget how the both of them attacked two lads with full force.

The pale man behind Kisame just looked at his leaders face, before swallowing and giving a small nod. The shark man's face scrunched a little, before his lips curled up in a smug smile. 'Captain, do you like those two lads? Especially the little redhead right? I never seen you so worked up about a kid. What will happen if I laid my hands on him, 'cause I could use a good lay…'

Before the big man could even blink, he was knocked down on the ground. Growling his hand clenched his jaw. Blood dripped down his nose and lips. 'Fuck that hurts,' he grunted. With a low snarl Kisame stood up again. Wiping his nose, he spit out the blood that was dribbling in his mouth. A look of disgust was displayed on the rough face. 'Didn't see that one coming,' he chuckled lowly.

Facing his leader once again, Kisame flinched when he saw the cold eyes gleam with anger, the big hands were clenched into fists and the broad chest heaved up and down in a fast rhythm, like an animal who was about to strike and kill with one lethal blow.

'You will NOT lay a hand on the both of them, do you understand u filthy low scumbag? If you ever try to hurt Gaara nor Itachi, I'll make sure you'll be begging for your own demise when I'm done with you. Do you want to suffer a slow and painful death or will you obey my order Mr. Kisame?'

The low dark voice made the tall man shudder. His leader was serious about those two lads. 'Aye captain,' was said in a stern voice before he nodded his head slightly.

Huffing annoyed, Pain looked around and saw his quartermaster stare at the three of them with an amused smirk plastered on his face. The snake-like man chuckled lowly before he saw his leader dismissing the two men.

'I see you had a wonderful night captain. Those black bags suit you. How are the two lads doing?' The dark haired male asked with his smooth voice.

Pain looked at his friend he knew for years now, and gave him a devilish grin. 'Thanks for the great compliment you old ass, I know I'm incredibly attractive right now, but they're going to be fine. Gaara made it on the verge of death, but the lad is strong and a real fighter.'

Chuckling at the 'old' part, Orochimaru eyed his leader and saw the little signs of exhaustion covering the man's face. He decided not to say anything more for now.

'If everything goes right, we'll arrive in the port tomorrow just before noon Pain. From there we can get food, fresh water and all the things we need to repair the ship. Also Kabuto can search for new herbs and other things he needs for making medications.'

Nodding, Pain heaved a soft sigh in relief. His men needed to go ashore for a while. Too long on a ship with only males, was taking the best of them, though he knew a few closer members were actually screwing around with each other.

Staring at the bright blue ocean that glimmered in the sunlight, he let himself doze off a little. He could never get enough of this sight. His ship crushing through the deep blue, the red sails fluttering in the wind, the sound of the seagulls and the fresh wind tousling through his hair. This was the best feeling ever.

Orochimaru, who was reading one of the cards and adjusting course, looked up with an annoyed face when he heard the men whistling and yelling.

His gold eyes widened and his pupils became dilated like those of a snake. Facing Pain, he shook roughly at the man's shoulder who was still in a daze.

'Pain, snap out of it! Look who's on the deck!' the quartermaster rasped.

With a flinch, the pale male snapped back to reality and looked around. His grey eyes widened and he cursed when he almost tripped over his own two feet, while eyeing a certain small redhead.

'Akage, what the hell are you doing out of bed, are you fucking insane? You know you shouldn't walk around with that injury, you idiot!' the low but strong voice yelled.

Covered only in bandages and his loose pants, Gaara slowly shuffled on the deck, his good arm clenching around his stomach. Pants could be heard and with every little step, the beautiful face cringed in pain. The blue-green eyes were clouded while they looked around, searching for one person in special.

Running like lighting was about to strike him, Pain flew towards the small male. Jumping down the stairs, that led to the helm, he landed on the deck with both of his feet, before bolting towards the little redhead. Just in time he stepped in front of Gaara, who's knees gave in and with a pained moan collapsed against his broad shoulder.

Panting hard and his chest heaving fast, the small male growled and grit his teeth against the burning pain.

'F-found you, y-you bastard,' Gaara ragged while trying to gain control over the sharp pain that he felt with every breath he took.

Strong arms wrapped around his waist carefully and before he knew it Gaara was lifted up in the air.

'Where do you think you're going Akage,' the low voice whispered next to a flushed ear.

Not even waiting for response, the captain looked around. 'Orochimaru, take over from here. Make sure we will be at the port by tomorrow. All of you other lazy arses, get back to work, or I'll make sure to keelhaul you all one by one!' he yelled in a strong voice.

With that, Pain turned around and walked back down to the lower deck. His eyes focused on the small lad who was resting his head against his shoulder. The flushed face was red and sweat was dripping down his temples. The fiery locks were wet and plastered against the forehead.

'Didn't I tell you to rest, you dumbass. You still have a fever, are you trying to give me a heart attack? What the hell were you thinking walking around? Do you want to rip those stitches out? You should just stay in bed and get better, so you can kill me.' The tall male whispered against the soft red spikes.

A sigh left Gaara's lips while he buried his face deeper in the pale neck and strong shoulder.

Swallowing, the small male opened his eyes a little to glance at the handsome face. The strict eyes, that softened every time he looked at him, the soft lips that curled in an barely there smile every time he spoke to him.

A sob left the young boy's mouth. Tears escaped his eyes and he felt his heart twinge when he thought about the gentleness this bloody pirate had shown him. He was so confused, what happened to his strong belief to kill every single pirate that roamed this earth?

Feeling the small body twitch and hearing the sob, Pain immediately tightened his grip around the small shoulders. 'What's wrong Akage? Does it hurt? Please bear with me a little longer, we're almost there,' he said in a soothing voice.

Slightly shaking his head, Gaara looked up. His eyes glazed with tears. 'I-I hate you. You mess me up. W-when I woke up, you weren't there. I felt so l-lonely. I don't want to be alone anymore, I-I feel weird when you aren't around and I don't know why. I-I hate you the most.' The small male hiccupped.

Hearing the soft whimpers, Pain's eyes softened and he felt his heart skip a beat. Was the lad falling for him, just like he had fallen for him at first sight? This couldn't be happening right? Did he really hear it well? He wasn't imagining things right?

Smoldering grey eyes locked with hazy green-blue eyes. Not even noticing he stopped walking, the captain groaned deeply before bending over and latching his mouth onto fiery red lips.

The grey pools looked down on him half lidded and with a stormy haze lingering in them. Closing his own eyes Gaara moaned softly and felt his body relax while heat coiled up in his stomach. This was wrong, but it felt so right.

The firm lips pressed against his own, made him shiver and when he felt a hot muscle and teeth nibbling against his bottom lip he couldn't resist the sensual feeling. Opening his mouth shyly, he felt the supple tongue slide in and brush against his own.

A low groan left the taller males throat when he was granted access so willingly. He let his tongue slide against the wet muscle and shivered when he felt it push back against his own.

Probing and suckling both were fully engulfed in the heated kiss. Their tongues swirling around each other in a sensual dance. With every movement the young male let out a soft growl of pleasure and the captain couldn't resist sliding his arm up and grip the fiery locks tightly. Pulling on them he felt the boy shudder and lean back his head, so he could deepen the kiss even more.

'Hnnn,' was the only sound the boy made before he kissed back with his heated lusty mouth

Grunting in approval, Pain let his tongue explore every little detail of Gaara's mouth. The boy tasted so sweet, so good, he wanted to feel so much more of his lad.

In need for some air, Pain gently pulled back and chuckled a little when he heard the soft whine of complaint coming from the small male. Kissing the plump lips for a last time he felt pleasure coursing through his body.

'Hmm, Akage, you are so fucking perfect. What did you do to me? Whenever I'm around you, I lose my composure. My mind gets flustered and when I only think about you, I get the feeling of wanting to protect you. You better take responsibility,' Pain husked out.

Swallowing thickly, Gaara looked up. Grey eyes bored into his own and the only thing he could see, were raw but truthful emotions.

With that one look, Gaara felt himself getting ripped in two by his own emotions. He shouldn't trust this man. But why, WHY wasn't he able to resist this gentleness?

Looking down, the captain saw big tears welling up in those gorgeous eyes, and when he heard his Akage letting out a pained cry, he felt his heart throb. Not waiting any longer, Pain hugged the small boy against him and walked with big steps down to his room, well their room. From now on, Gaara would sleep next to him, rather he liked it or not. Kicking it open with his foot he walked in, still holding the boy in a tight grip.

Making sure not to hurt Gaara, he pushed the door closed with his other leg and walked down towards the bed. Sitting down on it, he placed the small body is his lap and gently stroked the soft spikes.

Sliding his hand underneath the soft jaw, he gently pulled Gaara's face up. The tearstained face and glazy eyes made his face scrunch in an angry frown.

'Please Akage, tell me… What happened to you? Why do you hate us so much?' Pain whispered in a husky voice.

Shaking his head in denial, Gaara looked away.

With a soft sigh, Pain let his thumb gently wipe away the tears from those luring eyes. Even now, Gaara was so goddamn beautiful. Leaning down, the tall male pressed his lips down on the slightly parted lips of his lad.

A deep approving hum left the captains mouth when he felt a small hand clench his shirt and a soft sigh left the boy's hot mouth. Feeling the strained muscles relax, he sighed relieved in himself. Finally the lad was calming down.

Trying to pull back, Pain let out a low hiss when he felt the small hand, that was clenching his shirt, fist his hair and pulled him in even closer.

'K-kiss me Pain,' the redhead husked against the firm lips.

Groaning, the tall male pressed his lips back onto the bruised lines. Licking them, he didn't wait for permission. Sliding his tongue inside with a little force, he plundered the boy's mouth.

The grip on the orange hairs tightened and Pain could feel himself getting more and more aroused. His Akage was so fucking perfect. Rolling his tongue against the supple muscle he let his hands slide up. Softly he caressed the boy's back, trying to sooth him and getting him even more relaxed.

Gaara felt himself getting swept away by pleasure. The hot lips and tongue drove him crazy, while the large hands on his back soothed him. With a soft whimper he pulled back a little.

Parting from those hot lips, made the captain frown. He didn't want this to end yet. One of his hands slowly slid up and fisted the spikey locks. Pulling on them he gained more access to the flawless unblemished skin of Gaara's neck.

He wanted more, no _needed_ more.

'Hmm Akage, let me taste more…please,' Pain rasped in a low voice.

A soft whine was his only answer when he kissed down on the soft neck.

'Hngh, f-feels good,' the petite male whispered.

The skin felt hot against his lips and the musky scent drove the captain insane. Latching his mouth onto the silk skin, he bit down roughly, marking his Akage as his own.

Feeling the sharp teeth clench down on his flesh, Gaara hissed. Moaning straight after it when a hot muscle slid against the bruised spot.

'O-ow, hurts….A-aah P-Pain.'

Hearing the low voice calling out to him, the older man's desire was fuelled even more. Growling in pure lust while he tasted his lover, his hand roamed down to Gaara's lower back.

Gently he cupped two firm but soft mounds of flesh, squeezing them while kissing and nipping down on a pearly collarbone.

Flinching when he felt the strong hands rub against his bottom, the small redhead tried to escape the gentle but firm grasp.

'S-stop, hnn….where are you touching me?!'

Feeling the small male struggle, made Pain groan. The small hips were brushing against his throbbing need and by all gods and demons, he was about to release in his pants from the friction he got.

'F-fuck Akage, d-don't move like t-that… Ahhhgn,' he grunted.

Hearing the low growl, Gaara opened his eyes. The grey eyes that looked at him were half lidded and the broad chest heaved hard. Pants and small grunts could be heard when he slowly stopped moving his hips.

Sitting in the strong lap, the redhead felt something hard brush against his thighs. Wriggling his hips just a little, made the older male groan.

Looking down from the handsome face, Gaara met with a rather large bulge that was standing proud in the tight pants.

Eying it, a shot of pleasure coursed through his own body, when he felt a large hand leave his backside and wrap around his own member. A loud moan left his lips when the fingers gently rubbed the sensitive tip.

'Hnn, a-aahh, s-stop p-please!'

'Don't wanna stop, please don't make me stop Gaara. Just relax and let me make you feel good,' he growled deeply.

With his hands wrapped around the hot twitching shaft, Pain gave a soft pump. A little head slumped against his shoulder and a small hand clenched his shirt. The lad shivered with every slow stroke he gave.

'Hmm that's it little one, feels good right?' he whispered against a red ear.

Giving it a harder stroke, Gaara mewled softly. It felt good, but he wanted to feel more. Flashes of the first time Pain touched him coursed through his mind. A hot shiver ran down his spine.

Lifting his head up just a little so he could reach the taller man's ear, he whispered: 'M-my pants feel too t-tight, a-ahh… C-can u help me get it o-off please?'

Those softly spoken words, were almost too much for the captain. How could this little lad be so goddamn cute. Fighting like an animal, but so innocent at the same time. He felt his member throb and he couldn't resist to bite down once more. The boy would be covered in them if he didn't watch it.

Grabbing Gaara underneath his hips, he turned them around. Gently he let the lad rest down on the dark sheets. The fiery locks and pale skin gave a beautiful contrast, and Pain had to swallow hard to not plunge right into the boy.

'Beautiful,' he whispered.

Seeing the pale eyes bore into his own, made the young male shiver.

'T-take of your s-shirt too please.'

Hearing the command, Pain growled. Did the lad even know what he did to him? Sitting up, the captain undid the small buttons, nearly ripping them off, while keeping his gaze on the luring eyes.

The last button popped, a rustling sound was heard and all that was left was a shirt flying through the air and landing softly somewhere in the corner of the room.

Green-blue eyes roamed over the broad chest. This man was really the epitome of sexiness. The shoulders were followed by a broad chest. Smooth and supple muscles flexed underneath the pale skin and strong abs were moving with every breath the man took.

Swallowing thickly, a small hand reached out and slender fingers met with heated skin. Slowly they explored every little patch of flesh, sliding down and caressing every little part. The small hand stopped at the leather belt.

Looking up Gaara met with an aroused face. The grey pools were nearly melting him with the heat that came from them. With every little touch the eyes would close for a second and a low groan was heard.

With those sounds and that look spurring him on, the redhead looked down again and let his fingers meet with the leather fabric of the pants. When his hand brushed against the big bulge, he felt the body hovering over him flinch and a hiss shot through the thick air.

'Hnn, c-careful Akage, my self-control is about to break,' the low voice husked.

Hearing the pure lust in the captain's voice, Gaara grunted. He wanted to feel so much more.

'Touch me P-Pain,' he whispered.

The soft words caused the older male to nearly lose it. Did the lad knew what he was saying?

Leaning down he met with soft lips, not waiting anymore he forced his tongue inside to meet with a slick muscle. Grabbing the waist band of the loose pants, he tucked it down little by little.

Tiny little red curls became more and more visible with every little pull until a hard member escaped from the confines of the fabric. The shaft twitched when the cold air of the room breezed against it. The pants landed next to the shirt.

'Ahgh.. d-don't look,' the small redhead heaved against heated lips. Feeling shy all of a sudden, Gaara tried to cover himself with his hand.

Strong fingers wrapped around a small wrist and pulled it away from the now leaking shaft.

Parting from the rubies, Pain kissed the slender fingers before kissing down the smooth jawline and neck, completely lost in his arousing little lover. With every nip, he went down more and more.

'Don't hide Akage, if you don't want to get devoured whole by me,' he groaned.

White flashes of pure pleasure ran down Gaara's spine. Wherever the man touched or kissed him felt like it was on fire. With his eyes closed shut he let sensations overflow him.

Grey eyes never left the blushing face of his Akage. With every move down, he eyed the face, enjoying every little sigh and grunt that came from those lusty lines.

A thin layer of sweat covered the two bodies, adding only more fuel to the fire. Licking his lips he saw the flushed tip shine with little pearls of pre-cum. Right before he let his lips ghost over the aroused shaft, to taste his lover, the redhead let out a choked voice.

'N-not fair…'

The small whimper made Pain snap back to reality.

'What's wrong little one? Did I hurt you?' he asked in a raw voice.

Shaking his head from side to side, Gaara grabbed the orange spikes. Gently he stroked them, and with a little smile he husked: 'I'm naked… a-and…you're not…'

The soft whisper gave a full blow. Pain's member throbbed hard and he felt pre-cum dribble down. Was his Akage serious? He wanted him completely undressed?

Swallowing, he looked at the asking face.

'Are you sure love? I don't know if I'm able to hold back when it's gone,' he whispered.

Not able to answer, the redhead nodded and covered his face with his hand.

Overwhelmed by the cute act, the captain let out a low chuckle, before undoing his belt. Standing up he let the tight pants roll down his legs, followed by his briefs.

Completely naked, Pain crawled back onto the bed. A strong hand wrapped around a smaller one. 'Look at me Akage, look what you are doing to me.'

Lidding his eyes a little Gaara saw the man's body totally for the first time. Seeing the thick and long shaft, he shivered.

Grunting at the reaction, the captain pumped his aching member a few times to feel some relief, before he leaned forward, kissing up pale slender legs. Meeting with soft thighs, he nudged them apart. Latching his mouth on the soft skin he bruised it while sucking softly. With every little spot getting closer to his goal.

Small hips bucked and a loud moan left the red lips when he gently kissed the smooth sack.

'Ahhhh, h-hnn… s-stop!' Not knowing what to do with the strange but pleasurable feeling, Gaara fisted the orange locks.

Hissing a little at the harsh tug, Pain looked in deep green-blue pools.

'No Akage, I'm not going to stop this time,' he grunted before softly nibbling again. Strong hands grabbed the good side of the small hips and held them down.

Slowly he let his tongue slide out and lap at the base of the shaft. Bit by bit he slid up until his muscle met with a flushed tip. Glimmering pearls dribbled down and he couldn't resist to flick them away. Humming at the salty taste.

Lithe hips tried to buck up, but failed when a strong hand pinned them down. Groaning, Gaara let his head fall backwards when the hot tongue swirled around the leaking tip.

'Oohh g-god… M-more,' the young male whimpered.

Grinning, the older man looked at the hazy eyes, before he engulfed the member whole in one move.

A small hand clawed his hair. A deep long whine made him shiver with pure want. When he slowly pulled back up he gave the tip an extra suck and lick before swallowing back down again.

The boy writhed and whimpered with every suck he gave. Fastening his pace, Pain let his head bob up and down in a needy rhythm, humming every time the leaking tip released a new drop for him.

Slowly he let go of the strained hip and when he felt the boy buck up within the pace, he felt like he was about to explode. His mouth got fucked by his little one, and he couldn't even resist him. It felt good that Gaara responded to him in such a sensitive way.

Pure pleasure ran down Gaara's body when he felt a tingling feeling coil in his stomach.

'A-ahhh… I-I'm about t-to cum P-Pain,' the boy nearly screamed.

Hearing those words made the captain grunt. With one last suck, he let go of the shaft with an audible pop, feeling the lad was about to release, and he wasn't done with him yet.

'Noooo p-please don't stop,' Gaara whined softly.

Pain wanted so much more. He wanted to feel the tight heat of his Akage wrap around him, to feel the velvety walls clench down on him. However, this wasn't the time for that. He needed to take this slow. The large wound had to be completely healed before he would take his loves innocence away. Pounding into the tight heat like an animal would rip the stitches apart… well… not only the stitches would rip, he chuckled in himself.

Groaning, but seeing no other option he held up three fingers. Seeing the confused look he whispered: 'Suck Akage, make them wet completely, you're gonna need it.'

He would slowly prepare Gaara for what was about to come. He would carve his touches into him, so he would never be able to forget him. Only he would be able to satisfy him, and he was going to make sure that the lad would never forget that.

Opening his mouth shyly, three fingers disappeared in the hot mouth. Sucking on them, sloppy sounds were heard with every lick the boy gave the fingers.

Feeling the boy's mouth working so hard on the fingers made Pain's shaft twitch. Slowly he pumped himself in the rhythm of the sucking. Heat coiled in his lower regions and he knew he wasn't able to hold out much longer if this continued. Feeling regret, he pulled his fingers back from the lusty rubies.

Crawling back down a little, the older male kissed the slender legs again. Sliding down he found the two soft globes and he let his finger trace down the smooth line between them.

When he found a patch of wrinkled skin, he stopped. Slowly he dragged his finger around the little hole he found, before he gently placed it against it.

Snapping his eyes open, Gaara tried to sit up.

'N-no… What are you doing? D-don't…,' he gasped.

The wavering voice, made Pain shudder. His little Akage was so shy, but so damn hot at the same time. He needed to feel this, no one would be able to stop him.

Gently he pushed Gaara down before hovering over him again. Seeing the dark blush, he couldn't help but smile.

'It's okay my little Akage-chan. Let me feel you. Don't worry I promise you'll feel good, I'll be gentle,' he whispered next to a small ear.

Hearing the low seductive voice soothing him, Gaara could only nod before his lips were covered by firm ones. Losing himself in the kiss, his body relaxed again.

Gently, Pain pushed on the little hole. Tight walls slowly opened up a little, giving him more room to push in further. The pirate couldn't even imagine the hotness he felt. It nearly scorched him when he felt the muscles clench down on him.

'Hngh,' was the only muffled sound he heard before it dragged out in a long moan. The lad was enjoying this! Gently he pulled back before plunging in again.

Small hips pressed back against his hand, wriggling for more friction.

Releasing the breath he didn't even know he was holding in, Pain placed a second finger against the now twitching entrance.

Pushing in together with the first finger, he heard a soft sob. Looking up he saw the beautiful face scrunched in a pained expression.

Gently he moved the fingers next to each other. He knew it had to hurt, but he needed to get Gaara prepared for what eventually would happen.

'Shhh, it's okay Gaara, try to relax, it will feel good very soon, please bear with me just a little longer,' he husked while pushing in the third and last finger.

'O-owww ouch, i-it h-hurts… G-get them out!' the petite redhead cried.

Feeling a twinge, Pain hesitated for a second. Should he pull back? No, he couldn't wait anymore.

'Damn it, relax little one, I'll find your sweet spot soon,' he rasped.

Having said that, Pain angled his fingers in a few ways. Suddenly his Akage's back arched and a hard moan followed.

'N-nhaaah, do that again!' the young male nearly yelled. White hot flashes of pure pleasure raced down in his whole body.

'Fuck, found it, did that feel good my little minx?' Pain purred.

Hitting the little bundle of nerves dead on again, he moved his fingers in a fast rhythm. With every thrust of his fingers, the small male moaned and arched his back.

Gaara felt so tight, so hot, so fucking perfect in his arms. Feeling the walls clench tighter with every single push, he knew the lad was going to cum soon.

Grabbing the small hand, he carefully leaned over until his mouth brushed against swollen and bruised lines.

'Touch me little one, please I beg you,' he mumbled softly.

A small shaking hand slid down, while Pain crawled between the slender legs. His manhood leaking and throbbing, when he felt slender fingers wrap around him shyly.

Feeling the hot flesh in his hand, the young male swallowed. Giving it an experimental pump, he flinched when he heard the low voice growl out his name.

Spurred on by the man hovering above him, he started stroking the hard member in rhythm with the fingers inside him.

Heat coiled up in his lower regions and he couldn't suppress the sob he felt welling in his throat, when long slender fingers wrapped around his member and started to pump with him. It felt so good, so safe.

'P-pain, I'm g-g-going to c-cum,' the young male grunted with a clenched jaw.

Groaning and feeling his loins tighten, the pirate growled back: 'M-me too, f-fuck Gaara, together…'

With one last push and one final pump, both males let themselves fall over the edge. Hot white creamy strings shot out of them, covering their bodies and hands. Grunting each other's name they rode out their orgasm.

Pulling his fingers out gently, Pain crawled next to young male. Kissing the boy's forehead, he stroked the bright spikes.

'Thank you, Akage,' he hummed softly against the still flushed face.

Both tired, they let themselves lull into a slumber. Right before that, Gaara whispered: 'C-can I trust you Pain? Will you help me?'

Hearing the soft words, Pain's eyes snapped open. 'I will! What happened Akage… tell me!' he nearly yelled.

'Later, when I wake up, I promise...'

With that, the boy sighed deep and let sleep take over.

The captain sat up, fully awake again. Finally the lad opened up a little. Stepping out of the bed, he took a clean cloth and gently cleaned his lover before cleaning himself.

Not wanting to leave he turned around. The soft heaving let him know Gaara was fast asleep.

Giving one last stroke on the red locks, he turned around and walked out of the room. He needed to prepare things before they went ashore.

Walking up the stairs he came back on the deck. His men were working hard and a small smile crossed his face when he saw Deidara and Sasori bicker with each other like some old married couple.

Passing by them he heard: 'Ohhh shove it up your ass Danna!' Chuckling he heard the redhead purr next to him: 'I rather shove something up your ass my beautiful blond devil.'

Blushing, Deidara started to chuckle. 'Fuck you, you bastard. Why can't I stay mad at you uhn!'

'Because you love me?' a smile tugged at the handsome face.

'Yeah yeah… Now let's get this done. I want you to devour me as soon as possible.'

Both grinning like a kid, they went back to work.

Walking to the middle of the deck, Pain scraped his throat before yelling: Alright, I want everyone to listen up. Put everything down and listen you lowlife scums!'

Every man, dropped what he was doing and looked up at their leader.

'Tomorrow just before noon we'll arrive in port Kaji. Before you all get to fuck around with a wench or drink yourself into oblivion, you have to fulfill the task you've been given.

Kisame, Zetsu, both of you will take care of food and fresh water. Deidara and Sasori, you are responsible for all the things we need to repair the Crimson Cloud. Konan, you make sure we get clean sheets and clothing. Orochimaru, you'll take care of up to date maps. Kakuzu and Hidan, take care of our ammunition. Kabuto, get all the things you need for new medications and bandages.

If you don't do this before playtime, I'll make sure the punishment will be unable to bear, do you all understand you scallywags?'

We will leave in two days after we port. After that we are going to hunt some fucking bastards down, who wants to see some blood?!' the pirate captain yelled at his crew.

With loud noises of excitement and after a firm 'Aye Aye captain,' was yelled he dismissed his men to their work.

'Hunt some bastards down huh, captain?' the smooth voice spoke behind Pain.

Turning around both Hidan and Orochimaru looked at him.

'Pain, who are we gonna hunt down? Do ya know something?' Hidan grinned.

'Not yet, Gaara is finally opening up a little. When he wakes up, I'll finally know what happened with him. How's Itachi doing Hidan? If I'm right I heard him moan when I was crossing your room, and I could tell that wasn't a pained moan,' he chuckled devilish.

Grinning like the madman he was, the tall male grunted: 'He's doing fucking fine you ass, the lad is amazing. I never had a kiss like that. I'm telling ya… soon the poor lad will be cripple if this goes on.'

Laughing the captain gave his friend a smack on the back. 'Be sure to treat him well you bastard, the kid is probably as innocent as Gaara.'

With that Pain walked down again. Entering his room, he saw the lad still soundly asleep.

Sitting behind his desk, he did some paperwork until he heard a soft rustling. Looking up he saw a completely naked Gaara standing in front of him.

Swallowing at the arousing sight, he shook his head, meeting with those beautiful orbs.

'Did you sleep well little one? How's your… back doing?'

Nodding only, the young male stood in front of him, as if waiting for permission.

Slowly Pain reached out and pulled the boy in his lap. Inhaling the sweet scent he husked: 'What happened Akage?'

Swallowing back the big lump, Gaara spoke with a shaky voice.

_***Flashback to the past***_

'Run, Gaara and Itachi run!' was the only thing the old man could yell before he got stabbed through the chest. Reaching out his hand, the man gurgled: 'run, hide yourselves.'

Both boy's looked with fear when they saw the black sails of the big ship. The cold eyes of the pirate that killed the sweet old man, stared at them. An insane smile crossed his face while he stepped closer towards the kids.

Men with swords, daggers and guns screamed and laughed loudly while they attacked the peaceful village.

'C'mere lads, I promise I won't hurt you,' the older male grinned.

Grabbing the little hand, Itachi turned like he was struck by lightning and dragged a certain red-haired boy with him. Panting hard and running as fast as they could, they tried to escape the screams of terror.

Surrounded by blood and dead bodies that glanced at them with their unseeing eyes, the boys ran harder.

'Mom, dad! Where are you, the smaller boy sobbed. Tears were flowing down the red cheeks.

'I told you to stop running you fucking brats!' the pirate screamed while running after them.

'Gaara, Itachi! We're here! Run sweethearts!' a woman's voice yelled at them. Searching for the voice both boy's looked around. Seeing both of their parents, they sped up.

'Itachi duck!'

Hearing the voice of his father, the boy let himself fall down, covering Gaara's body with his own.

With a loud thud, the pirate that chased them fell down. Gurgling the man took a few more breaths before he died. A dagger was sticking out of the man's throat.

Running over, both boys fell into the arms of their parents. Crying, they were lifted up and dragged away in the safety of their arms.

Stepping inside of Gaara's home, they were put down. 'L-listen very well boy's. Remember we will always love you and take care of you no matter what happens. Soon those bastards will be here. You both have to promise us you'll stay hidden in the basement. Don't come out until you don't hear any sound at all anymore. Is that clear?

'But m-mommy, I'm sc-scared,' the little redhead hiccupped.

Hugging her son tightly, she whispered: 'Don't worry, Itachi is with you. Stay together no matter what happens you hear me sweetie?'

Itachi, hugging his parents, knew what was going to happen. Tears were dribbling down his pale face. 'D-dad, I love you. Please come back.'

Hugging both of their sons, the parents closed the door that led to the basement.

Dragging Gaara with him, both hid behind a few barrels of wine. A blanket was draped around them.

Hearing a high pitched scream and a lot of yelling, both boys cried softly. A few loud thumps were heard and after that the door to the basement creaked.

Covering their mouths, both Gaara and Itachi felt their heart race. They were sure the pirates would hear the loud beatings. Carefully Itachi shuffled a little, pulling Gaara closer to him.

Seeing a little opening between the barrels, the small redhead looked through it.

'Fuck, what a terrible place to rob. No wenches worthy of rape, no valuable things. Tch… let's just get out of here Haku,' a tall male with an oversized sword grunted.

'Hmpf, fine Zabuza. Let's go back to the 'Rasengan' and leave this fucked up place. This should teach those peasants not to mess with the Namikaze pirates.

Turning around, both males walked back up, slamming the door behind them.

A deafening silence met the boys ears. Sighing and with heaving chests, the boys crawled out of their hiding place.

'Let's go Gaara.'

Grabbing the little hand tightly in his own, they walked up the stairs.

Opening the door, both met with the most horrible sight they ever saw. A pained scream left their mouths, seeing the dead bodies of their parents. Cuts and slashes were visible and a big pool of blood surrounded them.

Covering Gaara's eyes, Itachi dragged him away from the terrifying sight.

_***Back to the present***_

'After that, both me and Itachi swore revenge. Our whole village was killed. We both have had so many struggles to survive in this fucked up world. We trained and trained even harder, fueling our hatred towards those murderers.

In a tavern we heard about the pirates that killed our parents. We took the ship to the port where they were last seen and… The rest you know…'

Tears streamed down the pale face. Teeth clenched and an angry but pained curse left the small males lips.

'We were defeated by a bunch of bastards. How, HOW will I ever avenge my parents when I'm a weakling like this?'

A big hand reached out and pulled the young male against him tightly.

'Akage you're not weak. I saw the both of you fight, and I can tell you two have a lot of talent. The only thing you need is lessons in using weapons. This will give you more advantage in battles.' The older male hummed.

The boy looked at the handsome face of the pirate captain, before whispering: 'Aren't you and your crew the same? Why do you murder people? Even worse… Why can't I hate you?' You make me so confused.'

Swallowing at the harsh words, Pain nodded.

'I have killed men indeed, however Akage, you and me are very much alike in a lot of ways. When I was young, I hated pirates too, I hunted them down, killed one after another, but at one moment, my life changed and I became a pirate myself. When you're ready I will tell you. But for now… We're gonna hunt those fuckers down.

Will you trust me? Do you have faith in the word of this bloody pirate? If so, kiss me little one. I'll protect you no matter what happens.'

Hearing the truthful words, Gaara's heart skipped a beat. Leaning down, he hesitated a second, before softly pressing his lips against those firm but soft lines, with this sealing their contract.

**A/N: Well… What do you guys think? Finally Gaara told what happened. Those Namikaze bastards! Let's all just kill them! Ow… wait… I have to think that one over… What will happen next? What happened in Pain's passed? What turned him into a pirate? Will Hidan get Itachi? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Please leave a review loves… it keeps me motivated…**

**Till then: *Stand, Bows, Osu!* **


	6. Chapter 6: Adventures on mainland

_lWarnings: Yaoi! BoyxBoy… If you don't like it, then don't read! Swearing, bad language, violence, death and AU._

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing!_

_Beta reader: Sorry loves, this story isn't beta read, so don't kill me because of spelling errors! I am looking for an awesome beta, so if you know anyone who would love to proof read the chapters before they get uploaded let me know! ^_^!_

_Special thanks for all my lovely followers and the sweet people who reviewed my story. I really really really love you guys! _

_Pairings: Pain/Gaara and Hidan/Itachi _

**A/N: Okaaaaaay guys, the sixth chapter already. Damn this one took me a long time to write =_= but I'm really happy with it. I had so many freaking things I wanted to write in this story, but I decided to split it in two chaps, or else I would never be able to upload it heheh. Can't let my ducklings wait for a new chapter to long, now can I? **

**Enjoy the ride! **

…**Adventures on mainland…**

Clutching Gaara close to him, Pain held on to the small body that was slumped against his own. The lad was exhausted. his tear stained face was a little red and the boy's eyes were a little swollen.

Caressing the slim back, he felt his redhead relax and the ragged breathing turned in to soft huffs. Still stroking the boy he gently wrapped his arms around the tiny waist, before slowly picking him up. The lad was fast asleep due to exhaustion from everything that happened last night.

Walking to his bed, he put Gaara down on the dark sheets. The pale face and the red luscious lips made him shiver. The small chest rose with every soft breath he took. Wrapped in bandages and with the slight fever he still had, Pain couldn't do anything but stare at him. He had been through so much, but never gave up. Even now he was prepared to give up everything and that made the captains heart cringe.

Thinking back at last night, Pain's lips curled into a frustrated snarl.

After the soft kiss he got from his lad, the boy panicked. He had tried to pull himself away from him, shaking his head wildly. The words still rang like a deafening bell inside his head.

'N-no… I-I can't trust you! I want to, but I j-just can't!'

Pulling away and trying to get more distance between them, the redhead tried to wriggle himself out of the tight clasp he was being held in.

Pain had growled like an animal, when he finally thought he had made some progress with Gaara and gaining his trust. Even if it was for just a little bit. His heart had skipped a beat when the lad had pressed his soft lips against his own. But right after the lad told his horrible story and kissed him, the boy's stubbornness had kicked in.

The small body wriggling in his lap didn't help the situation at all, and the captain couldn't help but curse loudly before he had clutched Gaara against his own body, holding his wrists in a tight grasp.

'No lad, you're not escaping me! Calm down, I'm not letting you get away from me anymore, you hear me?' he had growled lowly against a flushed ear.

The lad had flinched and had struggled some more before he hissed and a sharp pain ran down his spine. 'O-ouch, p-please let go of my wrist, m-my chest h-hurts,' he sobbed softly.

Eyes widening, Pain released the small wrist immediately, regretting that he had held on so tight.

'Tch, s-sorry Akage,' he whispered.

Grabbing his chest, Gaara just gritted his teeth and tried to hold back the tears that were about to fall down. It stung like a bitch and he was so confused. He just wanted a hole to appear and swallow him up in one big gulp.

Instead he breathed in deeply for a few times and let his face rest against the crook of Pain's strong neck.

'I-I hate you Pain,' he whispered before he felt his body go limp and darkness took over.

Sighing when he felt the small body slump against him, he let his big hand slide up the soft cheek and wiped away the tears in the corner of the closed eyes. Kissing the bright red locks he stayed put for a little while.

The lad had curled up against him and he just didn't want to give up the comforting feeling he felt, with his Akage pressed so close to him.

Sitting next to the sleeping boy, he covered him in the warm sheets and tousled the fiery hairs for one last time, before he walked out the room.

In one hell of a mood he walked down the hall, while muttering in himself.

'Why can't you trust me lad, fuck it all and god damnit! I really thought you were finally trusting me a little. Stubborn little….'

His mumbling got interrupted when he felt something clash into him with a hard thud. Stumbling backwards he scowled and rubbed his stomach.

'F-fuck, stupid bastard watch where you going,' he growled.

Looking down he saw Konan, sitting on her ass. A small smile tugged at her fine lips. Holding out her hand she waited until Pain grabbed it and pulled her up.

'S-sorry 'bout that Konan,' he mumbled.

The small women looked at her captain and she couldn't help but smirk at him. 'Love you too Pain,' she chuckled.

'What's the matter? You seem to be in an awfully foul mood, even worse than normal.' she chattered while she walked next to him.

Grumbling like someone just bit him, he sighed and softly spoke to the women he grew up with.

'Akage… I really thought he was opening up a little to me. And for just a moment I thought he did. When I asked the boy to trust me and kiss me if he did, he kissed me for real. At that point I couldn't have been more happier. However for some reason he just made a 180 degrees turn and tried to escape me, saying he hated me. Fuck the lad is messing me up completely,' he ended while huffing annoyed.

The young female looked to her side and saw her friend's face scrunched in an angry scowl. His eyes had bags under it and she could see that the strong male was slowly breaking down.

A small chuckle left her lips and when she looked up, she stared in the grey pools of her captain.

'What the fuck are you laughing about woman? Do you have any idea what's going on in that little head of him?' he grunted.

Just nodding slightly, her hand crawled up and reached for the bright orange tresses. Tousling through them, she gave a warm smile and cupped the cheek before she let her arm fall down.

'Pain, listen to me. The lad was fighting for his life, got slashed by that fish Kisame, he got lifted off the ground by you in, as I say so myself, not a very sweet manner. Then the kid had to get stitched up, what must have been a living hell, after that a bloody pirate is chasing his ass and last but not least he told you everything that happened to him in the past right?' she spoke in a stern voice.

Listening to the things she summed, he could only sigh and give a nod in approval.

She continued: 'So, don't you think the poor lad is completely confused? All the things he's been through in the last few days, must have been an overwhelming thing for him. I can't even imagine how the kid has dealt with all this in the first time. When he came to look for you, I could see the fear in his eyes. However I also saw those enticing green-blue eyes soften when you ran down to him. I can tell you, my captain, that the kid has feelings for you. The thing is he doesn't know that yet himself. He's young and probably has never had such feelings for anyone in his life. It's not strange to get confused and even scared about that…right? Give him some time to adjust and figure his feelings out' she ended while giving the man's arm a tight squeeze.

Hearing this all, the older male was amazed by the special talents only women could have. His mood lifted a little. So the case wasn't completely lost? Should he give his little Akage-chan some more space? God that was going to be so fucking hard. But he would die, only to see the boy smile at him and maybe…eventually… love him.

A wide grin spread across his face. Turning around he grabbed the woman around the waist, lifted her up and spun her around, before giving her a tight hug.

'Thanks Konan, you really are an amazing woman,' he chuckled.

Smirking she said with pride: 'Of course I am! What would you and that dumbass Hidan do without me? Probably die all alone as old perverts,' she giggled.

Hearing the sarcasm in her voice, Pain couldn't resist. Picking her up once more he slung her over his shoulder as if she was as light as a feather and ran up the stairs to the upper deck.

Laughing hard, she tried to escape the strong grip her captain had around her waist and bottom and yelled: 'Help me, anybody! Let me down you old scumbag!'

Laughing, Pain kicked the door open and ran into the fresh air that roamed the deck. Heaving a little he put the small woman down, patting her head while looking around.

His crew was watching them and he could hear several men whistle and make filthy remarks. Shooting them a glare, he grinned inside when the men got back to work within the blink of an eye.

After looking around he spotted the silver haired demon, standing against the railing with Itachi pressed closely against them. The pale boy with the long black silky tresses looked at him, with a glint of fear in those dark onyx eyes.

He couldn't blame the lad, last time he wasn't exactly nice towards the both of them. Still, the lad better got used to him soon, because he was going to obey his every command.

Walking over with a small trot, he stood in front of Hidan. The tall male grinned his almost maniacal smile at him and he couldn't resist the low chuckle that spilled from deep within.

The small but lean body that was pressing against the broad chest, shivered when he heard both of the man laugh. A big hand caressed the nape of his neck and gently fisted the long hair.

'Tachi, this is Pain. Of course ya heard of him, but he's the captain and your leader from now on too. Why don't ya say hello lad?' the older male husked next to pale cheek.

The boy flinched, it was barely there, but still Hidan could feel the body tighten up, before it relaxed again. Slowly the dark eyes slid over the strong posture until it met with fine lips, pale skin, high cheekbones and last of all grey eyes. At first they seem cold, but staring at them for just a little longer, he saw them soften.

'I-I'm Itachi, thank you for taking care of Gaara,' he whispered, while tearing his gaze away from the handsome face and looking down.

'Don't turn you're look away from me, lad. Look me in the eyes when you talk to me,' he grunted. His hand shot up and he gripped the small chin between his fingers tightly before pulling the beautiful face up and locking eyes once again.

'Tell me Itachi, how are you feeling? You look better than the last time I saw you.'

Stroking the smooth skin with his thumb, a small smile crossed the leaders lips, before he let go and stepped back.

The young males eyebrows twitched for the smallest of seconds before he answered. 'I'm doing a lot better, thanks to the good care of Kabuto and Hidan.'

Nodding, Pain flashed a smile. 'Good to hear lad, if Akage is better you can both get on deck, but I think he needs to rest for at least a few days more before he can do that.'

Looking up, Itachi eyed the tall male. Was this really the same man who attacked their own ship? The feeling was completely different from that time. This man didn't scare him at all. As a matter of fact, he was completely relaxed in the presence of these two brutes.

A deep low voice made him snap back from his daze and he couldn't resist but to lean in against the broad chest more. One of those big hands wrapped securely around his waist and stayed there. Hidan's head rested on his shoulder, and he shivered when he felt the hot breath tickle against his ear and cheek.

'Pain, can 'Tachi come with me when we dock today? I think he's in good enough shape to come with me. Don't worry, he's under my care and I won't let anything bad happen to him,' he said while looking with some kind of pleading eyes. Well… still the eyes of a maniac… but still kind of pleading.

The captain eyed both men. Hidan was obviously planning something. Itachi just leaned against the man, like he was scared to be left alone around the other men.

Orange eyebrows knitted together, before he crossed his arms and looked at both males.

'Itachi, what do you say? Would you like to go ashore and help Hidan out with Kakuzu? They are in charge of restocking ammunition. After that you can go in to town and have some fun. However, if I only sense the little lest sign of betrayal, I'll make sure you'll get a punishment so bad you would wish for your own death. Do I make myself clear lad?' he grunted lowly.

'Oi Pain, can you pipe down a little will ya, geeez you're fucking scaring the lad, and I told ya I would take care of him for fucks sake,' the broad male said with glimmering magenta eyes.

Itachi took a step back, trying to get some more distance between himself and the devilish man. He took everything back he just thought, this man was Satan in person, friendly but at the same time harsh and cold.

The captain gave them one last stern look, before releasing a sigh. 'Fine you two can go, but don't forget your duties Hidan. Make sure the lad is safe around you, understand?! If something happens to him, I think that little redhead will kill us for sure,' he snorted while grinning a broad smile.

Hidan, started to chuckle first, before both males laughed out hard. Hands clasped together and a hug with a slap on the shoulder was given to each other.

'Land ahoy!' was yelled, by the all too familiar woman's voice.

All of the crewmembers dropped their work and ran towards the railing to take a look.

Far away, green land could be seen. Pain, Hidan and Itachi also walked over to see the land they would soon arrive at.

'Orochimaru, how long will it take to arrive?' the captain yelled is his deep voice.

The quartermaster that stood behind the helm, slanted his eyes a little. You could see him calculate, his mouth was talking without a sound.

'At this speed we will be there in forty minutes captain,' the smooth voice answered.

Nodding, Pain turned around, facing his crew. 'Alright you bunch of low life dogs, be sure to do your duty or you'll die and go down in to the locker. Also I want this ship spotless before you can get off. Now get to work you mangy scums,' he yelled the last order before they would go ashore.

Pain walked up to Itachi once more. Staring at each other, the captain turned around, signaling the younger male to follow after him. With a deep breath he looked up at Hidan who stood right next to him. Sparkling eyes looked into black orbs. 'Go ahead 'Tachi, don't worry he won't bite ya. He looks and even acts like an ass, but he really is a good man.'

Stroking the soft long hair, the broad male bend down and kissed the pale forehead of the boy.

A little pink dusted the cheeks before a tiny smile curled up on those alluring lips. With a nod, Itachi turned around and followed after his new leader.

Walking down the stairs, Pain looked around to see if the lad was following him. When he saw the dark eyes lock with his own, he nodded and walked up to the door of his room.

Turning around, he said softly: 'I know what happened in the past Itachi. Gaara told me everything. You two have been through a lot and living alone for so long must have been a living hell. Still, I want you to know, that we will get those fuckers for you, but therefore I need both of you to trust me and my crew. Will you be able to do that?'

Only one single tear silently slid down a pale cheek. Before the lad swallowed and looked up. That one look that crossed the aristocratic face said enough. He wanted to get revenge, whatever he had to do for it.

Long slender fingers cupped the soft cheek and with his thumb the captain rubbed the teardrop away, eyeing the boy who leaned into his touch softly.

'I would do anything for Gaara, captain Pain. Going to hell and back again, endure torture and whatever else it might take. He was still so young when it happened, however I never seen anyone as strong as that little redhead. The one thing I want to see, is to see Gaara smile again like he did such a long time ago,' Itachi choked out. A big lump was stuck in his throat, his eyes stung, but he refused to let tears get out, he needed to be strong for Gaara.

Releasing the boy's face, the big hand slid up and tousled the long silky tresses. A warm smile plastered on his face and Pain grunted in his dark deep voice: 'That was all I wanted to know lad, if you stay loyal to me, I swear I will protect you and that little Akage until the last day of my life. If only that stubborn lad would trust me… A frustrated growl left his lips before he turned around.

'He's probably soundly asleep, but I'll bet you want to see him right?' he asked before softly turning the knob of the wooden door. 'I must warn you though, he doesn't look so good. He's out of life danger, but he's still feverish and that big cut really took its toll on his body. I think he has to stay where he is for at least a few more days, before he can walk around, so make sure not to wake him will you lad?'

Nodding, He waited till the older male walked in, before softly walking after him into the room. It felt like he got slapped in the face. Was this really his best friend? He looked so pale and fragile, like a porcelain doll that could break from even the slightest touch.

Even though he looked bad, Itachi couldn't resist the chuckle when he saw the small face twitch a little. A stubborn frown and lips pulled in a straight line were visible on it.

'Looks like he still has the same fighting spirit as always. He'll be back on his feet in no time captain. I think you'll get trouble keeping him locked in for a few more days,' he softly said so Gaara wouldn't wake up.

The tall male huffed and looked at the small frame, before walking towards the bed and sitting down. His big hands softly touched the pale face and his other hand caressed the soft fiery spikes.

'You don't have to tell me that Itachi. He messes me up with that strong will and that fighting spirit. I will probably get killed by him some day if I don't watch my back. The lad told me perfectly fine that he hated my guts, still I can't resist the feeling of needing to protect him,' he husked.

The raven looked at the strong features of the older male and he felt his heart twinge a little. Could it be? Would this be the one who would safe Gaara? The strong feelings of affection for the small male practically oozed from the man. A warm feeling replaced the twinge and he patted the captain on his shoulder.

Flinching, when he caught himself trapped in a daze again, Pain turned around and watched a tiny smile curl on the young lad. 'Just give it some time captain, I'm sure he will turn around,' he softly said.

A feeling of hope fluttered in Pain's stomach and he could do nothing more than nod towards the boy. His age didn't fit with the wisdom Itachi possessed.

Standing up, he gave a short shrug with his head at Itachi, so the boy would follow him out of the room. Just before the raven followed, he turned around and pressed a soft kiss on the small forehead.

'Don't worry Gaara, I'll be right next to you as always. Please have faith in me and that cold, yet caring idiot alright?' he whispered before walking away.

The captain curved a thin eyebrow but didn't say anything. What had Itachi just whispered against those cute little ears?

Seeing the raven smile for real the first time since he came on board of the Crimson Cloud he let a soft sigh release him before he locked the door.

'Hey lad, if you go into town with Hidan, maybe you could buy some new clothes for yourself and Akage-chan. The ones you wore are torn to shreds and I'll bet you want a new pair of boots too. Can you buy them for Gaara too? I won't leave this ship unmanned and with that lad here all alone,' he asked.

The black orbs softened, and Itachi looked at the man in front of him. 'How much I would like to do that sir, I don't have the money to do so,' he mumbled.

'That's not a problem at all,' Pain answered. Reaching inside his long coat, he pulled out a pouch. Tinkling sounds came from it and the captain turned around, holding it out for Itachi.

'This should be enough. Buy some shirts, pants and boots. If there is money left use that to buy a few good belts or baldrics where you can put multiple weapons in, alright? Do the same for Gaara. You two will be in for some heavy training, so better be prepared for it,' the captain said in a stern voice.

Reaching out for the pouch, Itachi took it and put it away safely in his oversized shirt that Hidan had given him to wear.

'Thanks sir,' he nodded with gratefulness.

Nodding, they both walked up the stairs again. They heard Hidan and Orochimaru yell orders to get ready to port. Breathing in the fresh air, Itachi spotted Hidan on the bow. His long hair and the sash around his waist fluttered in the wind. A big smile was shown on his face.

Swallowing, Itachi eyed the man. He really looked handsome with that lean body of his. Without noticing, the boy rubbed his own chest and abdomen. He wasn't even close to being as muscular as Hidan.

Turning around Hidan saw the raven looking at him and his smile turned into a wicked grin, when he saw the boy poke his own body and the disappointed look that crossed the beautiful face. Walking down, he walked up in front of the lad and cupped the small yet strong jaw of the younger male. Bending down he whispered into the little ear: 'You're so fucking perfect 'Tachi, beautiful but deadly dangerous at the same time. Don't you even think of changing that, you hear me lad?'

A bright red blush crossed the pale cheeks and slowly Itachi pulled away to look into those violet eyes that were trying to melt him. This man was absolutely a demon in human form! Not able to answer he only gave a slight nod before turning his eyes away from that smoldering gaze.

The maniacal smile returned and Hidan pulled the slim body close against his own. 'Good now let's get ready to leave this wooden tub lad,' he chuckled.

Pain stood in the middle of his men, yelling the last orders, when they entered the harbor. 'Use the hawsers for my beauty you arses and make sure she will stay in place!'

The ship was pulled and wrapped tight against the quay of the harbor. The gangway was shoved out and the crew hastily rand down it, feeling solid ground underneath their feet.

Hidan, Itachi, Orochimaru, Pain and Konan were the last members on the ship. Before the captain gave his men their freedom, he loudly told them for the last time to do their duty and after that they could have fun.

With a last 'Aye sir!' the men scattered, hurriedly wanting to finish the task given to them. Kakuzu still stood in the same place on shore.

'Can you please hurry it up a little you lousy fuck, time is money and I want to have some fun too. Maybe I can get my hands on some good things, so get that lazy ass of you out of the gutter and follow me. I already know this place and I know the place to get the right ammo.'

Glaring at the older male, Hidan's cheeks puffed a little before throwing in a 'tch' and grabbing Itachi by the wrist. 'Let's go 'Tachi, that old bastard really knows how to get me in a foul mood. Let's hurry up and finish the task, before I finish him,' he growled.

A low chuckle left the young male's mouth when he saw the puffy cheeks. The man looked… cute somehow. Walking next to Hidan who still had a hold on his wrist, they walked down the gangway, following the man who was already walking ahead of them.

'Oi you old fuck, wait for us!' the silver haired demon cursed, before catching up with him.

Looking around his shoulder, the bright green eyes shimmered for two seconds before a low rumble came from his chest. Itachi was wondering if the older male just laughed a little.

'Ehm, K-Kakazu was it sir? I haven't got the chance to thank you for helping me a few days ago,' the boy said softly while looking at the said man.

Green eyes dug into his own and kept staring at him. Itachi, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the icy gaze on him, took a step closer to Hidan. A glint in those eyes made him shiver before the glare softened and the older male croaked in his rough voice: 'It was nothing kid, be sure not to get Zetsu after your ass again, the guy is a silent but strong fucker, got it?'

Hearing the strong voice, Itachi couldn't help but smile. This man wasn't bad. Unsociable maybe, but definitely not a wrong person. That one moment when he saw the green eyes soften, he had knew the guy had built up a wall around him that wasn't easy to break down. He just had to try to break that wall down than bit by bit, wasn't he?

Still walking next to each other, they walked past different stalls. Clothes were for sell and he walked past some nice ones. Also boots were offered for sale at another stand.

'H-Hidan?' he asked.

Looking to the side he saw the questioning face of the young lad.

'What's wrong 'Tachi, you okay? Are you in pain? Do you need something?'

'W-well the captain told me I should buy some new clothes for me and Gaara. Do you think we have a little time after we collected the new ammunition?'

The lad was looking at him with those black jewels. Looking that innocent should be a crime! Changing clothes in front of him? Good fucking lord, so lucky, Hidan snickered in himself.

Tousling the long dark hairs, he nodded. 'Of course lad, I must say that shirt of mine is really too big, though you would look good in anything.'

Hidan turned around and walked away from the raven, not seeing the dark blush on the younger males face. Kakuzu however saw it and crept up next to the boy. 'That dumb fucker didn't even know he was giving you a compliment didn't he? Well his loss. He gave me something really amusing to look at,' he snickered. 'Let's go boy, don't fall back or you'll get in trouble in no time in this place.' Giving Itachi a little push in his back and a pat on the head, the tall male walked next to him.

The three of them walked quietly. Looking around him, Itachi saw a few stands with food and he couldn't keep the growl from his stomach unnoticed.

Hearing the sound, Hidan stood still suddenly. Itachi who was still looking at the food stands, didn't notice the tall man standing still and with a 'thud' he crashed against the broad back.

Wobbling, he stepped back, losing his balance and falling backwards. Landing on his bottom, the lad 'oompfed' and scrunched his face. That certainly was going to bruise.

Turning, the older male nearly drooled at the sight he saw. The boy was sitting on his butt with his legs opened widely. The loose shirt had crept up a little and a tiny piece of skin from the flat abs was showing. Those long black tresses got a little messy and were hanging down his shoulders, making the beautiful pale face stand out even more. A little drop of blood slid down the full bottom lip, seeing he bit it when he fell. The red accenting those rubies even more.

Swallowing thickly and feeling his pants tighten, the older male coughed and stretched out his hand for the young lad.

'Sorry 'bout that 'Tachi,' he mumbled before grabbing the slender hand Itachi reached out for him.

Pulling him up, Hidan wrapped his arm tightly around the small waist. Their faces were only inches away from each other.

The dark red blood dribbled down slowly. Not able to resist, the tall male bend down. His tongue gently lapped at the drop of blood and slowly slid up. Meeting the full lip he sucked on it while his teeth grazed over it. The irony taste, made Hidan shiver in pleasure.

Itachi's eyes widened when the older male bend down and pressed his lips against his own. Feeling the gentle touch, a blush crept up on his face and when he felt those teeth nibble softly on him, he couldn't suppress the soft moan that came from deep within. This man had total control on him and he didn't know why.

Grabbing the silky tresses, Hidan pulled on them a little, tilting the face backwards for better access. When he heard that soft tiny sound, those luscious lips parted a little. Not waiting, he let his tongue slip between them. For only a few seconds he swirled his smooth muscle around the smaller one before pulling back and giving a soft peck on the wet lines.

A wicked grin crossed his face when he saw the lithe chest heave rapidly and the cheeks were dusted in the most beautiful pink color. 'Be careful where you walk lad, who knows what I might do to you if you would bleed in other places too,' he whispered against a flushed ear.

With a chuckle, the pirate turned around and walked over to the food stand, buying a piece of bread. Giving it to Itachi, he patted him on the head and wrapped his arm around the slim hips.

Kakuzu, who had watched the whole thing, shook his head while grinning. 'Is the show over already?' he rumbled in his rough voice.

Hidan couldn't resist to flash a toothy grin, before asking: 'Would you have liked to see more old man?'

Nodding only while a smug smile crossed his face, Kakuzu and Hidan both chuckled before they walked towards their destination, not seeing the figure that was hiding in the shadows… The man breathed deeply and rubbed the big bulge that was standing proud in his pants. 'You're mine kid,' he whispered before silently turning around and walking away.

'Here it is,' the oldest male grunted, before walking towards a shipyard.

Following, Itachi and Hidan walked around the shipyard. 'What exactly are we looking for Hidan?' the raven asked.

Looking around, the violet eyes sparkled with a glint of too much fun. 'Cannonballs, bullets, cutlasses, daggers and all other things we need, to conquer a ship,' he grinned.

Giving a slight nod, the young male tried not to think of the knot that formed in his stomach. Would he be able to kill people who were innocent? Killing bad guys who tried to rob him from his life, he didn't mind, but killing people who didn't do anything wrong? Was he able to do that?

Seeing the boy pale a little, Hidan frowned. 'Oi 'Tachi, I know what you're thinking and let me tell you, it will be hard at first, however you'll get used to it soon enough. Besides, you and Gaara won't be able to fight in battle for a while, since both of you are injured. Don't think about it too much lad.'

What did this man had, that calmed his nerves with only a few words? Immediately he felt his body relax and he didn't know why. Still the worries draped off him and he followed the demon, who was checking out some cutlasses.

Spotting a peculiar looking cutlass, Itachi couldn't resist but pick it up and look closely to it. The blade shone brightly in the sun. it was curved a little at the top, giving it an extremely lethal look. It was just a little longer than an average cutlass and the guard shimmered. In the middle of it was a black gem that flashed every time he turned it. Spotting another one, he picked it up too, this one had a bright green/blue gem in it.

Testing the weight, they felt feathery light and when he made a move, the thing slid through the air with an impressing speed.

'This would fit perfectly with Gaara,' he muttered.

Reaching for the pouch in his shirt, he clenched his hand around it. 'I'm taking these with me,' he said while walking over towards Hidan, Kakuzu and the man in charge of the shipyard.

Eying the weapons in Itachi's hand, both older males smiled. 'That's a really good choice lad. It's made of really fine quality metal. Tell me… those gems are luring you in don't they… Pirate!' Kakuzu husked in his low voice.

A loud laugh from behind Kakuzu, made Itachi's head snap up. 'This is too good to be true. The lad is already getting lured in by the way pirates live. Good work 'Tachi, that's some fine weapons for you and Gaara,' Hidan barked with those bright violet eyes glistening in pure amusement.

Blushing, the raven 'hmpf-ed' and walked past the two older males. Giving the cutlasses to the man in charge, he waited for the price and paid for them. Clenching them tight he waited for Kakuzu and Hidan who gave orders about what ammunition they needed, to the man. Giving him the name of the ship where the cargo should be taken to, they paid him and turned around to walk back to the market with all the stands.

Without warning, Hidan pulled Itachi close to him, the large hand squeezing the slim hip tightly. Kakuzu eyeing the two younger males, coughed. 'I'm going back to the ship to report to the captain, you two can stay here and look around. The lad needed some new clothes right? Give me those cutlasses Itachi, I'll bring them to the ship in the captain's care,' he rasped.

A flash of silent agreement crossed the taller males face and gave the raven a little push to give the weapons to the older man. 'B-but won't I need this if something happens when I'm not on board?' the boy mumbled.

Scratching the back of his head, the silver haired demon nodded. 'Fair enough, but I think one will do just fine. The one for Gaara should be taken to Pain right 'Tachi?'

'Sure, please take good care of it sir, it's perfect for Gaara,' the young male told the tall guy, before handling the cutlass with the blue-green gem over to Kakuzu.

'Sure lad, don't sweat about it,' the man said while walking away. 'Don't get in trouble you two, it would be a pain if I have to remove another dagger from either of you, understand?' he grumbled.

'Oi, who would ever be able to hurt me you old fuck,' Hidan snickered with a maniacal smile.

Just lifting his hand, the older male kept walking away from them, leaving the two of them behind.

Grabbing the young male by the hand, the pirate pulled Itachi with him to a stand with several clothes.

Itachi looked around, until his eyes fell on a black leather pants. It had laces strapped on the side and around the waistband was a red belt which could wear several pistols, knives or a cutlass. Reaching out, he picked up the fabric and looked closely to it. 'This would be great,' he whispered.

Looking up he turned to Hidan and showed the pants. 'Do you think this would suit me, Hidan?' he asked.

Just eyeing the damn pants made the older pirate's head spin. The image of the leather wrapped tightly around those long supple legs, made him hard as a rock.

'That would look fucking awesome on you 'Tachi, but you need a shirt too. How about this one to go with that?' he mumbled before picking up a black loose shirt, that had red buttons till half way the stomach.

Seeing the shirt, made Itachi's stomach flutter a little. With that thing, Hidan was able to see a piece of his chest and abdomen, but he nodded anyway.

'Can the lad try these pieces on?' the tall male asked the salesman.

Snapping his head towards Hidan, Itachi paled. 'T-try them o-on? H-here? B-but Hidan…'

'There there lad, don't blow your pants off,' the salesman chuckled. You can change behind that curtain, he pointed to a purple curtain behind the booth.

Sighing in relief, the young male nodded and walked behind the curtain. Dropping the loose pants he was wearing, he picked up the leather pants and pulled it up carefully. The fit was tight and it felt like he wrapped a second skin around him, it felt great.

Trying to pull up the big shirt he was wearing, he suddenly hissed. His face scrunched and he clenched his hand against his injured shoulder. He completely forgot about the stitches. Till now he didn't have to put his arm up and he hadn't felt more than just a slight buzzing in his arm.

'D-damn it, that h-hurts like a bitch,' the boy cursed.

Hearing the hiss, Hidan's ears perked and in the blink of an eye he was behind the curtain. 'What's wrong 'Tachi?'

Seeing the scrunched face, he swallowed. Grabbing the raven's wrist gently he pulled the arm away that clutched the wounded shoulder. 'You forgot 'bout them huh, you dumbass. You should have called me,' he scolded.

Grabbing the shirt, Hidan pulled it up. Pale smooth skin got visible inch by inch and he had to swallow hard to not pounce on the kid and take him right there and then.

Shaking his head to the side, he focused on getting the shirt off. With a soft pop, it slid over the head with the dark locks and he pulled it off completely, leaving Itachi standing in front of him with his chest naked. Only the small bandage covered the supple skin and Hidan couldn't do anything but stare at the lad in awe.

Shivering when he felt a cold wind pass through the curtain, Itachi looked at the tall impressive man in front of him.

Before he realized it, a hot breath grazed over his abdomen and a soft gasp left the boy's lips when he felt hot lips press a kiss against his cold skin. It felt like it was scorching his flesh.

Hidan groaned soft and pressed his lips down harder. The tip of his tongue slid through the thin lines and met with silky strands of smooth skin. Humming, he let his wet muscle graze up higher, savoring the sweet taste with every nip he took.

Big hands caressed Itachi's lower back and sides. With every slight touch, the boy would sigh and he could feel the breathing of the raven speed up.

'A-a-ahhh, H-Hidan, s-stop, people c-can hear u-us,' Itachi whispered softly, while he tugged on the platinum tresses softly.

A low growl was the only answer he got, before the tall male stood up and cupped a flushed cheek. 'You're mine 'Tachi, don't forget that lad, you hear me?' the low seductive voice husked against a small ear. Not able to respond, dark eyes widened when he felt firm, heated lips press against his own.

Half lidded magenta eyes, looked straight into his own. The melting heat that smoldered in them, made Itachi shudder. This man…was seriously dangerous, was the last thing he thought, before his eyes closed and he let the pirate take over.

Feeling the surrender, Hidan didn't wait. He pressed the small body against his own and he shivered when he felt the smooth skin rub against his chest. Sliding his hand behind the pale neck, he fisted the dark hair and pulled on them so that he got more access to deepen the kiss.

Slowly, his tongue slid out and tasted the sweet lips of his lad. The smooth lines were soft and hot. Nibbling on the bottom lip, he silently asked for entrance. When he heard the boy sigh and open his mouth a little, he didn't hesitate and let his wet muscle slide into the hot awaiting cavern.

The boy was shy, but when the older pirate let his tongue swirl and slide against the other, he felt it pressing back slowly before the kid softly sucked on his own dominant muscle.

A rage of pure lust coursed through the taller male, and his hands grabbed on tighter around the lithe back, pressing them even closer against each other. Smooth long fingers roamed over the flat stomach until it rested just underneath the boy's sensitive chest parts.

A low moan left the raven's throat when he felt those warm fingers brush against one of his nipples. A shock of heat ran down his spine and he couldn't do anything else than lean in to the touch. He wanted to feel more.

'Hngh, h-hmm,' the smaller male hummed in pleasure.

Still kissing the lusty lips, Hidan rolled the pink nipple between his fingers until it perked up. He couldn't resist it, was the kid sensitive here too? With one fast movement he pinched the little nub and reveled in pure wanton lust when he felt Itachi shiver and groan into his mouth. Ohhh fuck this kid was a master in seducing him, and he didn't even know it himself!

Hidan slowly pulled his tongue back out, regretting it, but both needed some air.

'Hnn.. N-no m-more,' the soft low voice of the young male husked against the lips of his partner.

A sudden voice snapped both of them out of their daze. 'Ehm, excuse me sirs, b-but is everything alright in there? Should I come in and help you?'

Flinching, a dark red flashed on the normally pale cheeks. Lean fingers wrapped before his mouth and he shook his head violently to Hidan in sign to please not let the man come in.

Grinning, the demon parted from the smooth body and peeked his head though the curtain. 'That's not necessary, I'm just helping the lad put on a shirt, but his arm is injured. Give me two more seconds will ya?'

Nodding, the salesman stepped back.

Popping his head back in, the man chuckled lowly, before giving a small kiss on Itachi's forehead. 'C'mon lad, let's get ya dressed shall we?

Grabbing the dark shirt, he carefully helped the boy in it. What he saw, made him want to rip it off right away. The dark fabric against the pale skin made him drool. A big piece of the lean chest showed and with those red bruised lips, and dark eyes, the kid was just too fucking hot.

'God, 'Tachi, you look fucking gorgeous in it. Why do you have to look so damn hot? Let's take these clothes, find some more things for you and Gaara fast, before I might tear everything off of you.'

The raven looked at the man, with the broad shoulders and handsome face and a smile curved his lips. Nodding they both walked from behind the curtain. The salesman nearly jaw-dropped. 'It really suits you lad,' he said with a bright smile. 'What about these things?' the guy pointed at some more clothes.

Itachi really enjoyed looking for clothes. He picked out another leather pants, two loose pants, that would be easy to move in when training and a few tight and loose shirts. A few red and dark purple sashes were added to the stock.

For Gaara, Itachi also picked the same things he got, seeing they both had the same taste. Only the sashes and the belts were bright green and blue, matching those beautiful eyes of him.

Wearing his new cutlass in the red belt and wrapped in his new clothes, the raven nearly purred like a little kitten. A bright smile was plastered on his face and when they got to a stand that had boots he nearly drooled.

The silver haired pirate couldn't do anything more than chuckle when the lad grabbed a pair of knee high boots. They were black with red laces and fitted like they were personally made for those slender legs.

Another pair of boots was picked. They were a little shorter, somewhere halfway the calve, also black, with blue laces. Gaara would certainly be happy. This lad had style, Hidan thought in himself. Besides… Not only that little redhead would be glad. If that boy looked just as goddamn sexy as Itachi had, he was sure Pain would pop out of his pants.

With that in mind he laughed out, and only shook his head when Itachi looked at him with a questioning face.

Packed with bags, both males walked back to the dock and gave their new things to Konan, who was still on the ship. Her eyes were a little red and she quickly rubbed them before walking over with a bright smile.

Itachi looked at the woman and for some reason, he couldn't resist it. One of his hands lifted up and gently caressed the cheek of her beautiful face. 'Thank you miss Konan, for taking so much care of Gaara and me when we needed it,' he whispered.

Her dark eyes turned soft and for a minute it looked like tears would well in those pools. A small hand reached out and gently stroked the silky tresses. 'You're welcome lad, no, Itachi,' she whispered before closing her eyes and walking away with the new things for him and Gaara.

Hidan, watching the scene, breathed out slowly. Itachi turned and clenched his hand in front of his heart. 'S-she's been through a lot, hasn't she Hidan?'

Closing his eyes, he nodded. 'Once… she had a boy of her own. She got pregnant from the man she loved with her whole heart. After two years, he died in battle against a bunch of men who tried to kill their whole village. She nearly escaped death, thanks to Pain saving her and the kid in the nick of time. He had just arrived in that port, so they could catch up with each other after three years. After that Konan sailed together with us. The kid was her life and grew up as a healthy lad.

Four years ago the Crimson Cloud became victim of a heavy storm. All of us were needed, to not let the ship go down the locker. she ordered the lad to stay inside her room, but…

'He came to the upper deck, didn't he?' Itachi asked softly.

'Y-yeah, she yelled to go back down, but a huge wave crashed against the ship and the kid was dragged with it. Water is so strong… We tried to grab him, but it happened all so fast. He got thrown overboard, that idiot Pain jumped after him, but it was already too late. The lad was nowhere to be found. Pain got so damn sick after this. He balanced on the edge of death for three weeks, due to pneumonia y'know.

This is the week that was supposed to be the kid's birthday, he's around the same age as you are. How old are you 'Tachi?' he husked.

'I'm eighteen and Gaara is sixteen,' he answered in a soft voice.

The lad would have turned eighteen this week, it must be a fucked up day for her,' he sighed.

Walking over, Itachi looked at the man who stirred him around so much. That sorrowful and pained look didn't match with the normal behavior of the maniac.

Leaning in, the raven inhaled the deep musky scent that was so typical for the demon. His dark black eyes locked with the violet pools and he hesitantly scurried closer.

Lean fingers reached out and wrapped around the strong jaw. Pulling it softly, he lined his face with the older pirate, before he shyly pressed his lips against those firm lines of the taller male.

Before he could pull back, a groan left those same lips and the young male was pinned against the railing of the stern. Big hands wrapped around his waist and a forceful tongue entered his mouth, making him moan deeply.

'H-hmm, H-Hidan,' he whimpered when the tongue slid out of his cavern and grazed his neck. Itachi let his head fall back, giving the platinum haired male better access. A warm lean muscle licked the heated skin and teeth softly nibbled and nipped the smooth flesh.

Suddenly a flash of pain coursed through Itachi, when sharp teeth bit down roughly on his neck. 'Mine, 'Tachi… no one is allowed to touch you except me, you understand?' he grunted before he gently lapped at the bruised patch of flesh. A dark purple spot was becoming more and more visible, and the pirate smiled smugly. He just marked Itachi as his own, and he would kill anybody who would try to touch his possessions.

'O-ouch, t-that hurt,' he softly grunted. A gasp left him once he felt the gentle lapping at his neck. His whole body felt like it was on fire and he could feel the tight fabric of his pants becoming a little too tight to his liking.

Strong hands roamed down his back and the young male's breath hitched when he felt them slide down his bottom and rest on them. Long fingers softly squeezed his two round globes and not able to resist, Itachi pressed them more against those hands. It felt so good.

'F-fuck 'Tachi, you feel so good against me lad. I'm losing control here,' Hidan groaned with a lust filled voice.

'W-what if I want y-you to l-lose control?' was the answer he received from those lusty lips.

A feral growl was the only sign he got before his back got pushed back even harder and a long leg was roughly pushed between his own legs, opening them with force.

A hiss left the young male's mouth when he felt the strong leg rub against his hard 'problem'.

The hiss, not going unnoticed by Hidan, made the pirate nearly release in his own pants. How could this kid be so fucking arousing?

Sealing those lusty lips with his own, their tongues battled in an erotic dance, both completely lost in their own world.

Slender fingers crawled up and fisted platinum hair, the other hand gripped the fabric of the others shirt so hard, it almost ripped.

Roaming Itachi's body with his hands, he let his hand slide down the open shirt. His fingers met with scorching hot skin and when he rubbed a little nub it perked up immediately. Pulling and pinching it rather roughly he relished in the sharp mewls and moans his raven made for him.

'Nyaaah, f-feels g-good,' the boy rasped next to a pale ear.

Those words only added more oil to the fire, and Hidan was sure he would come undone if this continued.

With one hand wrapped around his panting beautiful dark raven, he gave his hard member a few releasing strokes, groaning when he felt it twitch with want and ready for action.

The boy shivered when he felt a knee rub against the throbbing flesh in his pants and he couldn't suppress the curse that came from deep within.

'G-god fucking damnit H-Hidan, t-touch me m-more,' he whimpered.

With those words, the older pirate's control snapped, and with a low dark groan his mouth latched onto the pale neck. A strong hand slid down the fabric of the boy's pants, and wrapped around the hard bulge that was standing proud into the tight pants.

Itachi mewled when the hand rubbed up and down and squeezed the hard flesh rather hard. Arching his back, he wanted to feel even more friction, the small hips bucked up uncontrollably, reaching for an even greater pleasure.

Hidan released the raging hard on, what made his raven whine at the loss of contact. With one smooth motion he unbuckled Itachi's belt and did the same with his own pants, he could swear the damn thing was going to rip his dick off if he didn't remove the fabric within the next ten seconds.

Feeling cold air breeze against his hot flesh, Itachi shuddered. When the long fingers wrapped around his arousal again, he hissed. Leaning in Itachi rested his head against the strong chest and tried to get control over his breathing. The heavy musky scent of the pirate aroused him even more. Licking the sweaty neck he couldn't resist and bit down in the strong neck.

'F-fuck 'Tachi, you're going to kill m-me for sure with your hot body,' he husked.

Pumping the hard arousal faster, Hidan felt slender fingers slide down and touching his own manhood that throbbed painfully. 'T-together,' the pouty lips mumbled next to his ear.

Heat coiled in his stomach, and Itachi knew he was about to fall over the edge. With fast strokes he worked the twitching member of his partner.

'A-aaaah, I-I'm g-going to c-cum… h-hnghh,' the young male panted.

Hearing the low seductive voice, Hidan felt a tingling coursing through his stomach.

'Fuck, m-me too…' was all he could choke out.

With a last few pumps, Itachi moaned his lover's name before letting himself fall into the deep depths of pure pleasure. Hot pearly white strings of seed spurted out of him and covered the big hand of the platinum demon.

Feeling the boy come underneath him, Hidan shuddered and released himself. His white hot fluids splattered the slender hand and dribbled down the boys arm.

Panting, and wheezing for air, both males leaned against each other. Hidan's hand wrapped around the slim waist and his nose nuzzled the damp dark tresses, inhaling the arousing and intoxicating scent of the raven.

With his slender hand clutched in the big shirt, Itachi felt his legs nearly give in. resting against the broad man, he regained his breath a little.

After a few more minutes, Hidan pulled back a little, to gently kiss the bruised lines of his new lover.

Feeling the lad smile against his own lips, a soft chuckle left his throat.

'You are too fucking arousing 'Tachi, do you know that?'

With the smile still present on his face, the smaller male looked at him with innocent eyes.

'I didn't know, but… maybe you can teach me how to arouse you even more?' he softly whispered.

With that all too familiar nearly maniacal smile, the older man grabbed Itachi by the wrist.

'Let's go into town lad, we have to celebrate we're on land after all,' he grinned.

With a smug smile, Itachi pulled back. 'I would love to Hidan, but why don't we pull up our pants first, wouldn't that walk a lot easier? And how about we clean up our hands before people start to think we have some kind of disease?'

With a full blown laughter, the pirate grabbed his pants before pulling it up in a swift motion. Grabbing a rag, Hidan cleaned both of their hands before turning and walking away from the ship.

Walking after the male, both of them didn't see the shadow that lurked behind them, following every movement with his sharp eyes. from a safe distance, the male licked his lips, and stroked his long dark hair behind his ear.

'Let's get to work now, shall we,' he whispered before tailing after the two pirates with silent steps.

**A/N: Well there we have it little ducklings! Another chapter done. Damn there is going to happen so damn much! Who is the guy with the long dark hair? Anyone got an idea? Well if you want to know, just review, follow or favorite this story because it keeps me motivated to write ^^ **

**Till then: *Stands, Bows, Osu**!*


	7. Chapter 7: Lost and Found

_lWarnings: Yaoi! BoyxBoy… If you don't like it, then don't read! Swearing, bad language, violence, death and AU._

_Disclaimer: __I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this writing!_

_Beta reader: Sorry loves, this story isn't beta read, so don't kill me because of spelling errors! I am looking for an awesome beta, so if you know anyone who would love to proof read the chapters before they get uploaded let me know! ^_^!_

_Special thanks to my lovely Sinder-chan and Fairy-chan. Thanks to these two awesome girls I made this new chapter. I swear these little devils know how to make me work hard ^_^ Love you girls ;) _

_Pairings: Pain/Gaara and Hidan/Itachi _

**A/N: Okaaaaaay guys, the seventh chapter already. The chapter turned out big… as usual… heheh… However I had a lot of fun writing it ^_^ Please be aware that this chapter contains death, gore and a completely whacko Hidan… Just saying heheh. **

**Enjoy the ride! **

…**Lost and Found…**

With his arm tightly wrapped around the small waist, Hidan pulled the smaller raven close to him. He was still a little lightheaded from the amazing orgasm Itachi had given him. The lad was really something else. How could someone with such a stoic expression, turn into such a sensual blushing hot mess?

Grinning when flashes of their little adventure played in front of his eyes over and over again, he felt his pants tighten. He could go at it again and again when it came to this pretty young male.

Hearing the older males breathing turning a little harder than normal, Itachi turned his face, locking eyes with those devilish glimmering magenta pools. A faint blush crept on the pale cheeks. Oh he knew what the pirate was thinking and he knew himself that he wouldn't be able to resist, if the tall man attacked him again. He didn't exactly know what was happening, but every time that eyes met with his own and that malicious smile grinned at him, he felt his stomach flutter.

A big hand with slender fingers, slowly slid down until it met with a soft round mound of flesh. The tight leather pants Itachi changed into after their passionate make out session felt cool, but underneath it he could feel the scorching heat radiate from the skin. Giving it a tight squeeze, the demon chuckled softly when he heard the smooth voice moan out. This lad would be his own downfall.

''Tachi,' he whispered before bending down and catching full supple rubies with his own. Turning the raven so they faced each other, Hidan let his other hand slide down and cup the other firm but soft piece of flesh. When he felt the young male shiver, the older pirate pulled the smaller male hard against himself. A warm muscle tasted the sweet lips before it forcibly parted them and let it slip in a hot awaiting mouth.

A low groan left the older males throat. How could this simple gesture turn him on so much? Swirling his tongue around the smaller muscle of the young man, he relished in the sweet taste.

'Hngh,' was the soft sound that came from deep within Itachi. His hand had shot up and he tightly clenched the pirate's coat. Completely taken in by the forceful kiss, he mewled when he felt those strong hands crawl up and pull on his long inky tresses. With that, all thoughts the young man had, vanished and only Hidan existed in his world.

Exploring every little curve in the hot cavern, Hidan couldn't help it but wanting more. However this wasn't the time to do that. His lad didn't deserve it to be brutally taken in the middle of the streets. When it came to that, he wanted the boy to squirm under him, calling out to him with that seductive voice. With that one thought, he slowly retreated. Kissing the soft lines one last time, he parted and softly sighed. Seeing Itachi's faint blush, he felt his member twitch.

'Fuck 'Tachi, why can't I resist you for once? Look at you, too perfect to be true,' he husked.

Itachi felt warmth coil in his stomach. Did Hidan know he was turning him on to no limits? Was he even aware that he wanted him as much as the pirate wanted him?

With a faint sigh, the raven slowly lid his eyes. The smoldering purplish eyes lit up with passion when they locked with his own black ones. A small smile crept on his face and suddenly the smaller male reached out, grabbing the platinum locks in a tight grip. He pulled the tall male close to his face, before he husked against those small lines: 'Who is the one that's perfect hmm Hidan? Do you even know how my knees grow weak when you kiss me with that sinful mouth of yours? Ever thought of that?'

Within the blink of an eye, the young male pressed his lips against those of his partner. Releasing the harsh grip on the soft hair, he pulled back and smacked his hand against the broad chest.

'Now let's go, or else we won't even make it to the pub,' the raven chuckled.

Taken aback from the sudden action, Hidan blinked a few times, before his devious smile crossed his face and he rushed after the lad that was slowly walking away from him.

Grabbing Itachi around his waist once again, both of the men walked towards the nearby pub of the village. Laughing and talking to each other like they were friends for years.

Deeply hidden in the shadows, dark eyes watched their actions. A low grunt came from his parted lips and a low moan left them, while a hand squeezed the large bulge in the tight pants. Long black hair was flowing down his back and some of them were plastered against the pale face.

'Hmm, you'll be mine this night kid,' he growled before silently sneaking after them.

Seeing the pub come into sight, both men were unaware of the danger they were in. Entering through the wooden door of 'The Bloody Shuriken', the smell of alcohol and cheap perfume came crashing into their nostrils with an amazing speed.

Itachi had never been into a pub before and couldn't suppress the reflex. His hand came up and pinched the bridge of his nose before slowly getting used to the smell.

'I know lad, it smells like a garbage dump, but you'll get used to it in no time,' the older male chuckled.

With his face still a little scrunched in an disgusted frown, he eyed Hidan who was already finding them a seat.

Laughing, he patted on a chair and winked brightly when he saw the boy smile and walk towards him.

Several heads turned towards the young raven beauty. Some of them even had the guts to whistle at him.

Swallowing and not completely comfortable, he held his eyes locked on those of the older pirate. With his hand resting on the new cutlass, he slowly made his way towards Hidan. Suddenly he felt disgusting hands roam down his bottom and when he felt it squeeze in his flesh, he turned around with lightning speed, his long tresses swishing after him in rapid motion. The hand that had rested on his cutlass, gripped the handle and drew it with such speed, that normal eyes wouldn't be able to follow it. Glistening in the soft light, the sharp blade was pressed against the throat of his attacker.

A man around the age of thirty-five looked with wide eyes at the young male. Black eyes, as dark as the night itself, glistened with pure hatred. Swallowing when he felt the sharp edge press onto his flesh even harder, he raised his hands in self-defense.

'Touch me one more time, and I'll make sure this will be the last breath you take in this world, do you understand you fucking creepy old scumbag?'

Hearing the low threatening voice and seeing the angry scowl, the older man could only nod.

With a smile, the raven lowered his weapon a little. 'Just a little reminder for you,' Itachi whispered while he made a small shallow cut in the greasy neck. A few drops of blood dripped from the wound and the male ran off and out of the pub, while other men laughed hard at the action they got.

Huffing annoyed, the boy turned around and walked over to his partner. Hidan was standing behind the table he got them. With his hands resting on it, he had watched the whole scene. When he saw the male touching his lad, he nearly exploded. His blood boiled and he swore he could hear his heart pound in his ears. Just before he wanted to rush over to Itachi's aid, the boy had turned around and almost finished the guy off.

Pride and amusement became visible on his face and when he saw the cutlass dig in the skin he shivered. His lad with the stoic face was even more beautiful when angered.

Putting the weapon back in his scabbard, Itachi gave one more look around, his eyes sending of dark vibes as a warning. Men watched the smoldering depths and flinched when they bore into their own eyes. Straightening his back, a small smile tucked on the boy's luscious lips and suddenly the whole pub started cheering.

'You tell 'm lad, good job! We never saw that old scum as scared as just now!' a bunch of older men chuckled.

A few of them slapped Itachi friendly on the shoulder, making the young male stagger from the force.

With the small smile still on his face, he nodded to the bunch of pirates and turned around to see the devilish grin on Hidan's face. When he reached the table, a strong hand wrapped around the lad's wrist and pulled him close to him. 'You were amazing 'Tachi,' he murmured against a pale cheek.

Chuckling, Itachi reached out and tousled the silvery locks. 'It felt so fucking wrong when that dirty old man touched me,' he whispered. Hidan could feel the uncomfortable shifting from the young lad and he gently put his arm around the small shoulders. 'It's alright 'Tachi, I would have killed him if you weren't so fucking fast in your reaction.'

With that, the raven relaxed and curled himself a little closer to the stronger pirate.

Smiling when he felt his boy calm down, he stopped a waitress. The woman had bright red hair and her dress had a low cut, showing of her big breasts. 'Can I help you shinshi-sama's*?'

'Two beers please and make it fast will you love, or I'll have to give that cute bum of you a spanking,' the taller male winked.

With a grin, the woman nodded and walked away with a little trot.

Sighing, Hidan looked at Itachi, a thin cocky eyebrow was raised at the comment the pirate had just given the female.

Pale fingers twirled in black tresses. 'Don't worry 'Tachi, if you make them a little excited, you'll get better service. See? There she comes already,' the man said with a naughty smile.

Still looking a little cocky, the younger male eyed the redhead. She was pretty, nothing could be said about that. However, he could play the same game as Hidan when he felt the slight pang of jealousy cross his insides.

When she put down the two big mugs of beer, Itachi's hand reached out and grabbed the soft hand. With big eyes, the woman, no girl, looked at him with a questioning look. 'Thank you my pretty lady, he husked in his most seductive voice.'

When he felt a shiver coming from the girls hand, he released her and gave her a sweet look. With her heart racing, she wandered off and smiled at every customer she came across.

With his mouth hanging open a little, Hidan had watched in awe. Suddenly a low rumble came from deep within. Slamming his hand on the table, the pirate laughed full heartedly.

'Oh my fucking god 'Tachi. You're incredible. I never seen a lad from being shy turn into a lady-killer within the blink of an eye. You are amazing,' he grinned.

Not able to resist, the smaller male laughed too. He knew it was stupid to get worked up over such a trivial thing, but he made his partner laugh and that was good enough for him.

Grabbing one of the beers, Hidan pointed Itachi to the other one. 'Let's drink lad!'

Clinging their mugs together, Itachi took a big gulp. He nearly choked at the bitter taste. Coughing he put it down and watched his partner drink nearly half the mug in one go.

Seeing the boy's face turn sour, he wondered if he had ever drank alcohol before. Putting the big thing down, he looked at the beauty. 'Oi, lad, ever drank beer before?'

When the boy shook his head in deny, he chuckled. 'Can't be helped then. Drink up, after a few of these you'll start to like it, I promise.'

Curving his eyebrow in disbelief, he shrugged and put the beer filled mug back on his lips. Trying not to think, he gulped as much as he could with one breath. The last drop slid down his throat and he shivered at the taste.

Eyeing the boy in amusement Hidan ordered another set of drinks. He sipped it slowly and watched the lad chug down his second mug within a minute. A pink blush flustered the pale cheeks. Leaning in, the big man whispered: 'Better be careful 'Tachi, you look so fucking hot when you drink alcohol, who knows what I might do to you.'

Slowly long fingers slid up to a leather covered thigh.

Turning a little redder, the little minx watched the pirate. Grinning, he heard the boy sigh and lean in to the touch. Sliding his hand a little higher, he gently rubbed the inside and felt the slender legs spread a little more. When Itachi looked at him with half lidded eyes and his mouth hanging open a little, the older male almost lost it. He wanted to devour those lusty lips, get the lad writhing under him, but he couldn't do that here.

With a last touch, he let his fingers roam over the 'problem' that was standing tall between the supple legs. With a twitch, Itachi breathed deep and let himself fall against the broad shoulder. 'H-Hidan, f-feels so good…'

Grabbing the lads jaw between his fingers, he lifted the pretty face. Giving a slow sensual lick to the soft bottom lip, the taller male grunted.

'Shit 'Tachi, my fucking dick hurts just by seeing that beautiful face of yours,' he whispered.

Seeing the waitress coming their way, they parted with an annoyed grunt. 'Here you go sirs, it's of the house,' she added with a wink towards both of them.

With a smile, Itachi thanked her, before he gulped his mug halfway. Hidan not staying behind, downed the whole mug in one go. 'hmm, it tastes pretty good,' the younger male chuckled.

Hearing the lad slur a little, the pirate smiled. 'Told ya.'

In the corner of the pub, hidden in the shadows, a tall figure watched the couple of men intently. Licking his lips, he flashed a toothy smile. White teeth flickered in the soft lights.

When that filthy wench didn't look, he poured some small doses of the new white drug, that was just recently reaching the market, in it. Not enough to make them pass out, but good enough to make them feel very uncomfortable.

With both of them a little induced to the alcohol, well Itachi couldn't hold his liquor well, so he was already pretty drunk, both men enjoyed each other's company. Chuckling and talking openly with each other, the mood was good and relaxed. Sometimes they leaned in and brushed their lips together, fuelling their want for each other.

Suddenly a sharp pain snared through Hidan's abdomen. Growling he bend over, clutching his stomach.

'F-Fuck, that fucking hurts.' Feeling a slight spin in his head, the older male grabbed it and closed his eyes. Trying to get his sharp sight back again he stood up and breathed in slowly.

Itachi, seeing his partner in pain, eyed him closely. 'W-what's wrong Hidan?' he asked. Reaching out for the older man, he felt a twinge in his head. Grabbing the side of it, the younger male grunted. 'M-my head hurts,' he groaned. 'Probably from too many alcohol.'

Concern was cast down towards the young male and gently Hidan cupped the flushed cheeks. The lad's breathing came out more ragged and a few pearls of sweat dripped down his temple.

'God damn it, something is not right here, I'll go outside and take a piss 'Tachi, after that let's go back to the ship,' he rasped. Seeing the young male nod and reach for his head again, the older male kissed the pale but sweaty forehead and walked away. Stepping outside, the pirate tried to get control over his body again. Something was wrong and he was sure it wasn't from the beer. He knew how it felt to be drunk, and this was completely different.

Leaning against the wall behind the pub, Hidan struggled to get his belt loose. When he finally got it open he popped the few buttons and pulled his pants down a little. Just before he could reach for his member, a dark shadow flashed behind him. The last thing his own eyes saw were dark black orbs that seemed to shimmer red in the moonlight and long black hair that fell loosely around broad shoulders and waved in the wind.

A sharp pain snared through his head and the sound of metal meeting with skin was heard, just before the magenta eyes rolled back in their sockets and the large body slumped to his knees. With the word 'Tachi' on his lips, the male fell to his side, total darkness devouring him whole.

With a smug smile on his face, the dark figure flashed his teeth. A malicious grin flashed his mouth, before he let the iron bar fall next to the unconscious pirate.

'Now to get to the real business, you lowlife bastard,' the dark low voice husked.

Walking back to the door of 'The Bloody Shuriken', he stepped inside and immediately let his eyes roam the smoky pub. Seeing the small frame of the dark raven, he focused on the face. Feeling his member twitch at the sight, he breathed deeply. The red flush that crossed the cheeks, the heavy panting and the cloudy eyes that were half lidded was the most arousing thing he had ever seen.

Slowly, he casually walked up towards the boy. Stopping in front of the table, he leaned on both hands and softly asked with concern in his voice: 'Oi lad, are you okay? You don't look so well.'

Looking up, Itachi's blurry vision made him grunt. A person called out to him, but he couldn't even see him straight. What did comforted him, was the low soft and gentle voice.

'Is that tall man with the magenta eyes and platinum hair your friend? If so he asked you to come outside. However I don't think you're able to walk out of this place on your own. Do you want me to help you?' the tall male asked with that soothing voice.

Induced by the alcohol and the pain in his whole body, the only thing the male did was nod. He wanted to get to the ship. Back to Gaara and safely rest against his partner.

Trying to stand up, Itachi groaned and clenched his head with his hand. Sweat was dripping down and he felt like he was going to pass out. A strong arm wrapped around his chest and his own arm was swung around a broad shoulder. Feeling himself getting dragged up to his feet, he stumbled and tried to find his balance again. His only option was to grab a tight hold of the man's chest.

'A-aahhh s-sorry, I feel so dizzy,' he murmured.

'Shhh, that's okay lad, just hold on tight and try to walk as good as you can.'

With his head down to the ground, the young male didn't see the sly grin on the strangers face.

Nearly crawling to the exit, they finally stepped outside. The fresh air felt good against his heated skin. With a big sigh in relief, the raven looked up. His vision was so blurry and the only thing he could think of, was to get back to Hidan as fast as possible.

'H-Hidan, w-where is he?' he whimpered.

'Well… If he isn't dead, he's probably going to die soon,' the big man growled.

That one change in the gentle voice made Itachi perk up. 'W-what did you say? What happened to him? D-Did you d-do anything to him?' he asked in a small voice.

Hearing the concern in Itachi's voice, the older male 'tsked' annoyed and gave a sharp pull, making the lad almost fall down.

Looking down again, the young male tried to regain his focus.

'Forgive me lad,' was the last thing that rang in his ears before he felt a blow in his neck. Feeling like the blow knocked the breath out of him, darkness took over and the small frame slumped against the tall body.

Giving a fast look around, he searched for witnesses. Seeing no one around, he picked the boy up in his arms and inhaled the sweet intoxicating smell of the small male. Carrying him away from the normally busy street, he walked fast, using the dark alleys that he knew so well.

Hearing muffled voices, the tall man stopped mid-air.

'Hgn, a-ahhh Danna, give me more… I want you buried in me right now. I want to feel your hard cock filling my hole and pounding me into oblivion. Come on what are you waiting for you red sexy fox!'

'Hmmm, my little blond minx, I love it when you moan so wantonly and slutty for me. Spread your legs love, I'm gonna make you see stars rather you like it or not.'

With a low moan Deidara wrapped his legs around the slim waist of Sasori. Completely ready to be fucked hard and rough, just like he loved it.

Swallowing, the tall male listened for a few seconds, before he looked down and saw the pale face. The long black lashes fluttered on the high cheekbones and those luscious red lips, made him shiver. Leaning in, he ghosted his lips over those of his prey.

'Let's go Itachi, I want you all for myself before the night is over,' he husked.

Not knowing the two young man were members of the same ship as Itachi, he walked by them hastily, to engulfed with his need to get the raven under him.

With a glance at the young ones he walked away from them.

Deidara, completely lost in wanton lust, peeked one eye open. His bright blue orb followed the long dark haired man. He was handsome that was for sure, but something else got his attention.

Long dark raven locks and a pale handsome face caught his sight. Before he could react, his hips were pulled in a tight grip and the slender redhead plunged his member into the tight heat of his lover with one big forceful thrust.

'N-Nyaaaaaah, d-danna so damn good,' he screamed, while clutching the fiery locks.

'That's it my little goldilocks, moan for me, I wanna hear you scream my name when you're coming,' the brown-eyed male grunted.

Thrusting hard and deep, both males were too caught up in each other. Moaning and fucking like this would be their last time, they reached for the blissful feeling of their orgasm.

When teeth latched to the soft pulse point in the slender blonds neck, the blue orbs closed tightly, relishing in pain and pleasure.

'D-Danna, I-I'm gonna c-cum,' was rasped out in a now hoarse voice.

'You're such a lewd guy Dei, look at your leaking cock, you're pre-cum is dribbling down your balls all the way to where we are connected. Hmmm it's so hot and slippery inside you, can you hear those sexy noises you're hole is making every time I slam myself inside you?' the older male whispered in a flushed ear.

Hearing his lover say such dirty things, drove the blond over the edge. Screaming Sasori's name, he came hard. White ribbons of hot seed splattered over his own and the others chest.

Feeling the walls around him tighten, the redhead lost it. His lover was so beautiful when he came. That red flush on his face, the eyes closed tightly and that plump bottom lip sucked between the pearly white teeth, made him fall over the top. With one final thrust, he let himself go, filling his beauty to the brim with his hot essence.

Panting and huffing both males tried to get control over their bodies again. Shaking from their high, they stood against each other. When they both seemed to breath normally again, Sasori released the tight grip on Deidara's legs.

Standing on wobbly feet, the male hummed satisfied when he felt his lovers seed dribble down his legs.

Seeing the white fluid, the older male pulled out a piece of cloth and gently wiped it off of his lad.

Nuzzling the crook of his partner, Deidara inhaled the spicy scent of the redhead. 'Hmmm Danna smells so nice after sex.'

Chuckling the male stroked the long blond hair. 'And you are perfect as always, my beautiful blond demon.'

Helping Dei with his pants, they softly chatted with each other about trivial things.

Meanwhile in the back of 'The Bloody Shuriken' a certain platinum haired man was slowly waking up. Opening his eyes a little, he felt a flash of pain shoot through his head. Grabbing the side of it, he grunted. 'F-Fuck, that fucking hurts like a fucking bitch.'

'It's about time you came to, you slow fuck. Where you planning to stay out of it for the whole night?' a low dark voice groaned out.

Hearing the familiar voice, Hidan looked up. Blinking when his vision was still a little blurry, his eyes locked with bright green eyes.

'Fuck you, you old ass,' he scoffed when he saw the smug smile on Kakuzu's face. 'Help me up will ya, my head is pounding like a fucking church bell and all you can do is insult me right after I wake up, some fucking good friend you are.'

Reaching out, the older male grabbed the hand that was reached out for him. Rumbling with a small laughter he swung his arm underneath the younger male and let him rest on his shoulder.

Seeing the sticky mess of blood mixed with the light hairs, Kakuzu eyed his friend. (Sure they always argued but they were friends no matter what.)

'What happened pup?' was all the older man asked.

'The fuck should I know… One moment I'm trying to take a piss, the other moment I see someone flashing out of the shadows and whack me with a fucking iron bar,' he snarled.

'Wait, fuck…'

Looking around, panic clenched around his heart. 'W-Where is 'Tachi? No, no, NO… Where is he?' Hidan literally yelled.

'He's not inside of the pub,' Kakuzu sighed.

'Are you absolutely sure you old man?' he cursed.

Nodding his head, a worried look became visible in the older man's eyes. 'You think the one who slammed you to the ground kidnapped the lad?'

Hidan's eyes flashed with a demon like glimpse, an angry snarl made his face scrunch and he couldn't hold back the fearsome growl that came from deep within. 'When I find that mother fucking bastard, I'll rip his head off and feed it to the fucking sharks.'

'That is, if we find him you idiot,' Kakuzu said.

At that thought, the younger male paled and panic with rage was mixed. 'Well what the fuck are we standing here for then? Let's search for him right now!' he nearly screamed.

'Lad, calm down. In this kind of state you won't be able to find Itachi at all. We have to come up with a strategy to find him.'

Inhaling deep, the pirate tried to get control over his actions again. He never had felt like this. The feeling of being left alone in this fucked up world was unbearable.

'Oiiiiiiiii Hidan, Kakuzu!' a high pitched voice yelled.

Snapping their heads towards the noise, both males saw a pretty blond and a just as pretty redhead walking over to them.

'Wow Hidan, you look like shit. What did you do?' the blonde chirped. A slight yelp was heard and a glare was given to Sasori. 'Oi Danna, why the hell did you pinch my ass? It's still a little sore y'know uhn.'

'Look closely Goldilocks, something happened,' the slender male said in a serious voice.

Shutting his mouth, the blue orbs scanned the tall male. Raising his eyebrows at the look of despair on his face, he swallowed.

'Tachi is missing, I was knocked out behind the fucking pub. That asshole must have taken him,' he rasped.

Suddenly a flash of memory came back before Deidara's eyes. That dark figure had carried a slender young male that looked just like Itachi.

'Oh my FUCKING god! So it was Itachi in that man's arms!' he screeched.

Three heads snapped up and looked at the blond in disbelief. 'What the fuck do you mean with that Dei?' Hidan growled.

With a blush, the young male looked down and whispered: 'W-when Danna and I were… f-fucking in the alley, I saw a tall man with long black hair carry a young male. I thought I recognized Itachi, b-but D-Danna and I were ehm a little b-busy so I didn't pay attention to it… I'm sorry uhn,' was the last thing he whispered.

After hearing those words, a flash of relief crossed the demon's face. 'So he's still alive, thank god,' he choked out.

'Dei, where was it that you two fucked? From there we'll try to track that fucker down.'

Looking at Kakuzu, Sasori answered for the blond: 'About four streets away from here.'

Turning to Deidara, the petite redhead grabbed the young male by the wrist. 'Tell me Dei, how did he look? Did you have a good eye on him?'

Nodding, the lad thought back to remember everything. 'He had long black hair, a dark coat, black boots and a red sash around his hips. He was walking in the direction of the church,' he ended.

'You really have a good memory kid,' Kakuzu grunted.

'Alright, this is how we're gonna do it. Listen up and act fast,' the oldest male rasped.

'Deidara, you're the fasted from us all together here. Run back to the ship to get Pain. Sasori, you're going to lead us to where you two fucked. After that we'll walk in the direction of the church and ask around as many people we can find. Let's hope the guy is someone from this place. Now let's hurry and find that lad before something really bad happens,' he ended.

Deidara was already running back to the harbor before the other three men turned around and ran as fast as they could towards the place where Itachi was last seen.

Turning a few corners they passed the alley and ran in the direction of the church. Stopping on the church square, they looked around for as many people they could ask about the mysterious man.

'CAPTAIN! Where are you?!' the blond male yelled while he almost tripped over his own feet to get on board of the ship.

Stomping down the stairs, he slammed the wooden door.

When a loud curse was heard and a not so friendly face opened the door, the young man swallowed but didn't back down.

'What do you want Dei, I'm busy,' the captain growled in a deep voice.

Huffing, he answered: 'Itachi's gone, some ass took him while Hidan was knocked out behind the pub.'

Hearing that, the cold grey eyes widened. Swinging the door wide open, the orange spikes stood up even more as usual. A grunt curled the lips in a ferocious line and before he could even blink he had reached for his belts with his swords and other weapons.

'I-Itachi, i-is g-g-gone?' was the soft response from a small redhead that was lying on the huge bed with the dark sheets. Trying to get up and stepping out of bed, he grunted.

'Akage, stay down,' Pain growled low but threatening.

'B-But, he's m-my everything,' was all Gaara could say before a soft sob left the rubies.

Sighing, Pain walked over, sat down on the bed and wrapped his strong arms around the young lad. Leaning in, he grabbed the small jaw and kissed the soft lips roughly. Slipping his tongue in, he swirled it around the smaller muscle. When he heard the soft moan, he smiled smugly. Parting from those luscious lips, he gave them one more peck.

'Trust me my love, I will get Itachi back for you no matter what,' he husked.

With that he stood up, gave Gaara a glare to stay put and ran out of the room with Deidara tailing after him.

Totally overwhelmed, the small redhead touched his lips. Heat was still on them and the tingling feeling made Gaara shudder. With a soft sigh he tried to get up, but after all that happened, his legs gave in immediately.

'I'm worthless, he whispered before he felt tears sliding down his cheeks. Please Pain, I beg you. Bring Itachi BACK!' with that he rested his body against the big edge of the bed and waited…

'Hngh, a-ahh, w-where am I-I?' Slowly opening his eyes, Itachi regained consciousness. Blinking his eyes a few times didn't help to make his vision better. It was still a little blurry. Trying to remember what happened, he felt. a flash of pain coursing through his head. Reaching out, he noticed he couldn't move his arm. 'Am I tied up?' he thought. Opening his eyes a little further he carefully turned his head. With a low growl he discovered both his arms and legs were tied.

Shivering when a cold breeze ran over his stomach he looked down. A deep red blush covered his cheeks. Where were his clothes? Why was he lying tied up in the middle of a bed?

'N-No, what i-is this?' he softly whimpered.

'Are you awake my pretty little raven?'

A dark deep voice, got the attention of the young male and he turned towards the sound. He saw a tall male with long black hair sitting beside him. The man was naked besides a pair of black briefs.

'W-who are you?' Itachi asked with a small voice. His head felt heavy and clouded. Normally he used his bright mind to think over a tricky situation, but now it seemed like his knowledge was polluted with a big hazy fog.

Chuckling deep, the older man hovered over the young male. Their faces almost touched before he whispered next to the small ear: 'My name is Madara. Remember that name my sweet black bird, because you'll be screaming it after I'm done with you.'

Opening his eyes widely, the slender boy shivered violently and shook his head. Did he hear it right? What was going on? He didn't want this!

'N-No get away from me,' he stammered softly before trying to move. When he felt a large hand roam his side, his eyes turned big and filled with tears. It felt gross. However, wherever the fingers touched his skin, it felt like a scorching heat burned him. Trying to get away, the boy writhed under the touch and whimpered when he felt his body respond to the touch.

'Shhh, don't resist my beautiful dark flower, you will feel good real soon. Can't you feel it already? When you were sleeping I let you inhale a fair amount of opium. Your body will feel relaxed and so good in a little while,' he grinned.

'Y-You drugged me? H-how fucked 'a-aah' up is 'hngg' that?!' the raven grunted. His body felt weird, every little touch made him shiver and even the bed sheets were too hot for his own good. 'P-please let me g-go,' he softly asked the man.

Shaking his head, Madara climbed onto the bed, nestling between the soft thighs of the slender body.

'Letting you go? Oh no love that won't do. I'll make you feel so good, you will never want to leave this bed ever again,' he chuckled.

Feeling the man between his legs, Itachi tried to close them, without avail. His feet were bound to the bedposts tightly and he couldn't even close his knees.

Cold long fingers touched his legs and the only thing he could do was scream. 'No don't touch me you filthy fucked up bastard! Let me go, I don't want this!'

Feeling the fingers wrap around his throat, he coughed and nearly choked when they clenched of his air supply. 'I told you to be quiet, silly boy,' the older male said with a crazy gleam in his eyes.

Almost out of air, Itachi couldn't do anything more than nod. Immediately the strong grip loosened and gently the patch of skin was caressed slightly. 'That's better, shit I think that will be a nasty bruise,' Madara chuckled. 'Well that's to remind you that you're mine, right?'

Tears slowly slid down the corners of the black orbs. He was scared and felt weird. What was going to happen to him?

Seeing the tears flow out, the older man leaned down and let his tongue roam over the now salty piece of skin. Softly he licked the corners and relished in the taste.

With only a pair of underwear on, he felt his angry member throb and let his hand squeeze the hot flesh, trying to relief himself a little. Soon, soon he would be buried in this hot body.

The smooth tongue sliding over his skin made the young male groan. His body responded to every touch, even if he didn't want this, he was out of control.

'It looks like the drugs are working on you huh my sweet lad?'

'Nhhh, N-no… p-please don't.' he whimpered in a choked voice.

Grinning, the dark haired man hovered over the boy and let his lips roam over the soft plump lines. Pushing his own lips against those sweet pouty lips, he moaned from deep within. This lad was so alluring, he couldn't control his urges anymore.

Grabbing Itachi's jaw, Madara grabbed the inky tresses and pulled on them, with that leaning the head back. Opening his mouth a little, he traced the lines with his tongue. Shivering, he prodded his hot muscle between the lusty lips and forced the small mouth open. Entering in the hot cavern, he felt his loins tighten even more.

A scorching heat ran down Itachi's spine and all he could do was gasp when he felt a slick muscle rub against his own. Not able to struggle do to the binds, the only thing he could do was bit down hard on the intruding tongue and lips.

Cursing, the older male shot back up. Defiant black pools looked back at him and a cocky grin curled on the smooth lips. 'I'm sorry, I thought there was a worm sneaking inside, I had to kill it.'

Holding his bleeding lips, Madara's eyes glimmered with an undeniable glint of madness. Clicking his tongue and tasting the irony flavor, he shivered. The lad was still bright enough to defend himself.

'Tsk, can't be helped,' the long haired male muttered before leaning back in. Sharp teeth met with soft skin. Biting down hard in the soft neck, he heard Itachi yelp and moan after it. Sucking on the patch of flesh, he made sure he marked the boy.

Letting go, the tall man started kissing down the whole neck. With every nip and lick marking more and more skin.

His big hands slid down the small waist, caressing the smooth lines and exploring every little curve. Slowly roaming back up, Madara shivered with every little touch he got. Hearing the young male pant under him, he felt his hard shaft almost rip through his underwear. This boy was too hot, too sensual. Resisting to touch Itachi's lower half, he let the tips of his fingers ghost over the heated skin of the heaving chest.

When the pads met with a small perky nipple, the older male groaned. Circling around the pink flesh, he squeezed it rather roughly, relishing in the dragged out mewl that left the lad's lips.

'Hnghh a-ahhh, b-bastard, what are y-you touching? L-Let go of me, p-please,' he whimpered.

Giving only a small smile, the tall man sat up and let his fingers of the other hand slide over the twin nipple. Squeezing them gently, he watched them turn even harder. Licking his lips, he bend down and tasted the rosy bud. Suckling on it he could feel the raven flinch and curve his back of the bed.

'I think you're starting to like this, don't you my black cat?' he hummed before nuzzling the little peak.

'I-I don't like it, get off me, y-you old s-scumbag,' Itachi wheezed. He hated it to respond to the touches, his mind was trying to resist, but all he could feel was the scorching heat burning through his body. He needed relief and fast!

'H-Hidan, w-where are you?' he softly hiccupped. 'I-I only want you to t-touch me.'

Big tears dribbled down the flushed cheeks, soft sobs were making the boy shake.

Hearing the name of the pirate, Madara's eyes gleamed dark. Raising his hand he slapped the young male hard across the face, earning a heart wrenching screech to echo in the room.

Coughing, Itachi tried to get his emotions back under control. He needed to think of a plan to get out of here and fast.

Breathing in deeply, he calmed himself. His mind becoming a little more clear than just a while ago. Suddenly an idea rushed through his brains. Would this work?

'S-sorry, I-I'm just s-scared,' he whispered.

Dark eyes widened and turned soft again. Bending down Madara nuzzled the soft skin of Itachi's neck.

'Shhh, it's okay love. Don't worry leave everything to me. I'll make sure you'll feel good, I promise. Please trust me,' he husked.

Feeling a glint of disgust, the younger man tried to hide it in his face and muttered: 'Look at me, M-Madara. P-please b-be gentle.'

With a soft smile on his face, the tall male nodded. Kissing down all the way from the neck to the supple abdomen. 'Hmm, you feel so good under me, your scent is so alluring Itachi,' he grunted.

Feeling his body respond, the boy arched his back. His own shaft leaking with pre-cum. Wiggling his hips a little he felt the shock that coursed through the man on top of him.

'Hmm, i-it hurts down t-there. P-please give me some relief,' he ask in a soft voice.

Hearing the soft command, Madara looked up. Big black pools were smoldering with heat. A flushed face with the lips a little parted, gently called out for him. He never saw such a beautiful man in his life. He wanted to claim this body, own it and never let go of it anymore.

Sliding down, he breathed in the musky scent of the boy's arousal. Tiny black curls surrounded the pale erect flesh. A beautiful pink tip was leaking pearly drops.

Swallowing, the dark haired man kissed the bottom of the hard member. Feeling Itachi curl his back and pushing his hips up, made him nearly lose control.

'So damn beautiful lad,' he moaned.

Licking his way to the top, Madara gently nibbled the sensitive head. Swirling his tongue around it, he felt the salty taste of pre-cum explode on his taste buds.

Cupping the soft balls of the boy, he squeezed them softly before slowly sliding his mouth over the complete length of Itachi's weeping flesh.

'A-Ahhhh g-goood,' the young male screamed. 'S-stop f-for one second p-please,' he begged.

Eyeing the luscious male, the black orbs looked up and gently popped the oh so good tasting cock out of his mouth.

'What's wrong love?' he nearly moaned.

'I c-can hardly breath, m-my skin is burning, I-I'm going to faint. Can you please open the window a little?'

Take the bait, take the friggin' bait you old filthy scum, was the only thought the young male had.

To add more truth to it, Itachi closed his eyes, let his chest heave a little more ragged than it already did and opened his eyes to look at him with a lusty begging look.

With a faint grin, the tall man chuckled. 'Too hot for you to handle my beautiful kitten?'

Giving a small smile back the boy nodded. 'Please let there be someone outside.' He desperately thought.

Walking towards the window, Madara flicked the lock and pushed it wide open. Cold air immediately fluttered in. Turning back, he swallowed. Lying on the dark sheets was absolutely the most beautiful person in the world.

With closed eyes, Itachi focused on noises from outside. A sudden yell made both of the men flinch.

'ITACHI! WHERE ARE YOU LAD?! CAN YOU HERE US? ANSWER US!'

These voices were familiar. A shiver ran down the young males spine when he heard the low smooth voice of Hidan calling out for him. Also the deep voice of the captain was heard.

Tears welled in his eyes, they were looking for him. He could also hear the higher voices of, if he was right, Deidara and Sasori?!

Not waiting any longer, the male inhaled deeply and screamed at the top of his lungs: 'HIDAN! PLEASE SAFE ME! I'M HERE! CAPTAIN PAIN, PLEASE HELP ME!'

Hearing the young male scream out for help, Madara's eyes turned cloudy with pure rage. 'You set me up you filthy little slut! I'm gonna kill you, you hear me!' he fumed while grabbing a dagger that was placed on the desk nearby the window.

With the loud scream coming from three houses away, Pain and Hidan turned around like lightning struck them. The platinum demon growled dark, and pulled the large scythe he always carried around from behind his back.

'Found him Pain, let's go!' he yelled.

Shooting like a bullet released from a gun towards the wooden door, both men ran hard, grabbed each other's shoulders for balance and lunched their feet against the wooden door.

Creaking of wood was heard when both males stumbled through the wrecked door. 'Hurry Hidan, upstairs!' Pain snarled.

Bolting up with three steps at a time he slammed the only door that was closed wide open. His hair was sticking to his face due to blood and sweat. His face was scrunched in a feral predator like snarl and his knuckles were white from gripping his beloved scythe so hard.

Heaving like the devil himself possessed him, he eyed the tall dark haired male, before he saw his lad. A red tear stained face and black pools that were shining with pure fear looked at him. His slender body flexing with every hiccup.

'S-safe me H-Hidan,' he whispered hoarsely.

That one little whisper was enough to make the pirate explode. Roaring, he lunched himself at his opponent. 'You're DEAD, you fucking psycho!' he yelled before he let his weapon swoosh through the air. With one slash he hit the male in the gut. Blood splattered and three deep cuts became visible.

Overwhelmed by what happened, Madara dropped the dagger he was holding. Coughing, blood flooded from his mouth.

Clutching his abdomen, the male slumped over. Wheezing he looked up, shivering in fear when he saw the ice cold magenta eyes pierce through his very own soul. A glint of madness shimmered in them and a sadistic smile curled his lips.

Grabbing the man's long dark hair, he let himself fall on one knee. Leaning in he whispered: 'Did you touch him? DID YOU FUCKING TOUCH 'TACHI?!'

With a dull look and fatigue falling in, Madara nodded.

Within the blink of an eye, the man was forced down on the ground. A shimmer of two small blades was all he saw before he yelled out in pain.

Hidan had pulled out two small daggers and stabbed both of the tall man's hands in the wooden floor. Pure rage made the demon stand up. Blood dripped from the abdomen and hands.

Lifting his foot, the tall pirate stomped down hard on the male's ribcage, hearing it creak under it. Grinding his foot to make sure every rib was broken.

Coughing up blood, Madara wheezed. Turning his head towards Itachi he eyed the young male one last time before he was kicked hard in the face. The bone crushing sound, made the young male shiver.

'YOU FILTHY SON OF A BITCH, DIE!'

With that he yelled at Pain, 'give me your cutlass!'

Not even answering, the captain grabbed his cutlass, ripped it out of his scabbard and threw it at his best friend.

Grabbing it mid-air, he turned around and with one forceful thrust pushed it through the tall man's heart.

Gurgling and grabbing the blade, Madara heaved a few more breaths before his eyes turned glassy and his arms fell next to his lifeless body.

Covered in bloody clothes, Hidan turned around. Running over he landed on the bed. His strong arms wrapped around the shivering small frame and hugged him close.

'Shh, It's okay 'Tachi, he can't hurt you anymore. Shh, take deep breaths, that's it, good lad.'

Seeing his friend turning from a raging demon, to a caring and loving man, made his heart twitch. He never saw the man so devoted to any other person he knew.

Sobbing and hiccupping, Itachi tried to clutch the older man, but that wasn't possible.

'H-Hidan, p-please release the ropes,' he whispered softly.

Snapping his head up, the pirate realized suddenly where they were. With a low growl, he let go of his lad and grabbed the dagger that had fallen from Madara's hand. Cutting the ropes, he pulled the shivering frame into his lap.

Pain heaved a deep sigh and pulled off his cloak. 'Hidan, give the lad this and let's return to the Crimson Cloud. I'll take his clothes and cutlass,' he said in his stern voice.

Rolling Itachi in like a little sushi roll, he grabbed the boy under his knees and chest, before lifting him off the bed.

'A-Ahhh hngh…'

Hearing the moan, and seeing the lad covering his mouth with a big blush, he looked at Pain, exchanging suspicious glances.

'Tachi, what's wrong?' he softly asked.

'M-my body is h-hot, Madara let me inhale opium when I was knocked out,' Itachi husked.

'Shit, that fucking bastard drugged you? Don't worry, when we're back on the ship, we'll take care of that, I promise.' The demon pirate grunted.

Walking down the stairs and clutching his lad close to him, he felt his heart skip a beat when slender fingers wrapped around his neck. Hearing the young male sigh content, he picked up his pace.

Outside, Kakuzu, Deidara and Sasori were waiting for the return of their friend and captain.

Seeing them step outside, all men heaved a sigh in relief. The small male looked like he wasn't harmed badly except for the bruises.

'Orders captain,' the redheaded male asked.

'Burn the house down after you took all the valuable things and return to the ship after that,' was his short command.

Grinning like two kids who just got a treat, Deidara and Sasori entered the home to search out all the expensive things.

Both males arrived after a short walk back on the ship. Kakuzu had followed them silently. Turning around, Pain grasped the older man's shoulder. 'You did very well my friend, thanks to your commands everything was settled in high speed. Make sure you give yourself a nice new weapon, costs are on me.'

Raising his eyebrow, Kakuzu looked at the small male resting in the arms of Hidan. Walking over, he tousled the inky tresses and walked on board. 'I think my weapons are fine as they are. Take good care of the kid.' With that the older man disappeared below deck.

Almost jaw-dropping at the refusal from Kakuzu, both pirates grinned and walked behind him.

Stepping down the stairs, they saw a small figure sitting in front of the door. Fiery spikes and deep green-blue eyes looked up. A relieved smile crossed his face when he saw the raven being carried down in the strong arms of Hidan.

'I-Itachi… Thank god,' Gaara whispered before slumping his head back against the door.

'Akage, I told you to stay in bed! You stubborn little donkey!'

Pain rushed towards the young lad and picked him up.

'Take good care of him Hidan,' he mumbled before walking in his own room and closing it behind the two of them.

Walking in his own room, he kissed the pale forehead. A tiny groan was the response he got.

Let's get you cleaned up 'Tachi.'

Walking over to the large bed, he gently put the young male down. A little knock on the door made him perk up and opening the door.

Konan gently smiled and handed a bucket with steaming hot water over to him. 'Kakuzu said you might need this.'

With a tiny smile he thanked the old bastard and gave the woman a gentle kiss on the forehead. 'Thanks love I owe ya one.'

With that the woman walked away and closed the door behind her.

Turning around, Hidan nearly got a massive nosebleed. Standing in front of him, was a slender figure. Pale smooth skin, dark clouded hazy eyes, ragged breathing and a dark blush on the cheeks.

'P-please Hidan, make me forget what happened, clean every piece he touched,' he softly choked out.

Grabbing his hands full of steamy water, the older male slowly sprinkled it over the face and soft neck. Seeing that the cheek was a little swollen and eyeing the dark bruises in the neck, made his blood boil again, but when he heard the low whine, his thoughts were dragged back towards his young lover.

Gently caressing the soft skin, Hidan's fingers slipped behind the soft neck. Pulling the head up he kissed the soft swollen lips with as much gentleness as he could manage.

Feeling the boy wrap his arms around his own neck, he shivered. Feeling the hot mouth opening for him without any resistance, he groaned and slipped his hot muscle in the scorching heat of the boy's mouth. Twirling it around the smaller muscle, he suckled on it before he softly gave it a small bite.

With a low moan coming from the lad, he felt the slender frame press itself against his own. Growling, the older pirate nearly lost it. Sliding his hands down he caressed the lean back until it met with two round but firm globes.

Cupping them, he gently squeezed them.

With a flinch, Itachi retreated his mouth and tossed his head back.

'Nyaaaah, f-feels so good. I w-want more Hidan,' Itachi mewled out in a raspy voice.

Ready to come undone in his pants, the platinum haired man grabbed the smaller male up and dragged him towards the bed. Landing on top of the smaller man, he relished in the feeling of the soft skin pressing against his own.

Long fingers were caressing his back and lithe hips bucked up. Almost drowning in lust, the smaller male grunted: 'Touch me, p-please.'

Sitting back up for just long enough to remove his dirty clothes, Hidan threw them off, with that, feeling the scorching hot skin of his little lover.

'F-fuck 'Tachi, you're burning up,' he rasped.

Whimpering when he felt the heavy weight press back on his body, Itachi bucked his hips up again, feeling the long hard member of his lover rub against his own. The friction felt amazing. It was hot and slippery, just perfect.

Latching his mouth over the dark bruise, Madara had made, Hidan sucked hard, feeling blood dribble through the skin. Lapping it softly after he heard the boy groan out from pain and wanton lust.

Letting his hands roam freely over the beautiful satin skin, he stopped when his finger met with perky pink nipples.

Bending over he took one in his mouth. Softly he sucked the small bud until he felt it grow even stiffer. Swirling his tongue around it, he lavished in the cute noises of his young lover.

'Ahhh i-it hurts, everywhere you're touching me feels like it's set on fire,' Itachi groaned.

The hoarse voice made Hidan's loins explode. To resist him from plunging right in, he stroked his aching member a few times, relieving the pressure a little.

Leaving the rosy buds, the demon kissed further down until a frail hipbone tipped against his nose. A wet trail of saliva glimmered on the pale body. Nipping at the soft skin, he felt the young male shiver and buck up uncontrollably.

Letting his hands rest on the small hips, hot kisses made a trail to the achingly leaking member of Itachi. Droplets of pre-cum dribbled down the shaft and slipped down the soft thighs.

Swallowing, the older male grabbed the boy's knees and forced them open. 'Spread your legs 'Tachi, I want to touch you down there,' he husked in a raspy voice.

Obeying, the raven opened his legs and let the tall male crawl between them.

Not waiting any longer, Hidan let his mouth ghost over the heated flesh. Blowing against the sensitive tip, he chuckled lowly when he heard his lover moan and shudder violently.

Bringing his hand up, the pirate sucked his fingers. Coating them with his saliva, he pulled them out before swallowing the lad's member in one big gulp.

Thrusting his hips up, Itachi screamed. 'Hnghhhhh h-haaah, fuck f-feels gooood!'

Trying not to gag from the forceful thrust, Hidan pinned the hips down with one of his hands.

His other hand with the slippery fingers, gently slid down. When he felt the soft wrinkled skin, he shivered. The little puckered opening was feeling so hot against his hand.

Caressing the soft skin, he distracted Itachi with his mouth. Swirling his tongue around the sensitive tip and pushing the hot muscle in the small slit, he heard the boy gasp out.

Taking advantage of the moment, a slippery finger pushed down on the tight ring of muscles. Pushing through it, heat engulfed his hand, his lad was like a burning oven inside. Thrusting gently in and out of the tight entrance, he focused on bringing pleasure. Bobbing his head up and down, he felt the boy writhe beneath him.

When Itachi pushed back on his finger, the older male almost died from happiness. With one last suck he let the shaft pop out of his mouth.

'Tachi, try to relax as much as you can, this might be a little painful at the beginning, but I promise it will feel really good when I find your sweet spot. Do you trust me?' he whispered in a low voice.

Not able to talk anymore, all he could do was nod. When he felt the hot mouth take him in again, he arched his back.

Gently the demon pushed the second finger in, slowly stretching the cute little hole. Feeling the lad tense up, he tried to distract him by gently nibbling on the flushed tip.

Letting his head fall back in the soft pillow, the boy sobbed. It didn't hurt, it felt pretty good! His aching member throbbed painfully though. He wanted release and he wanted it NOW!

Pushing in and out of the tight entrance, Hidan searched for that special spot hidden deep inside his small lover.

Angling his fingers in different directions, he knew that he found it, when he heard Itachi scream his name and almost choked him to death.

Grinning, he thrusted in and out, making sure that with every push he would hit the little bundle of nerves that would make his lover moan harder and harder for him.

When he felt the muscles around his fingers tighten and feeling more and more pre-cum dribbling on his taste buds, he knew the lad was near to explode.

Looking up he saw the heaving chest and the flushed cheeks. A little trail of saliva trailed down the corner of his mouth. The dark eyes closed and the now ruby-red lips parted, made the view even hotter.

Letting go of the small hip, he let Itachi thrust into his mouth. Grabbing his own member he started to pump it hard and fast.

'Haaaaah, I-I'm g-gonna cum H-Hidan,' the boy yelled out.

Feeling the heat coil in his stomach, the young pirate gave one more last thrust with his hips before he let himself fall over the edge. His hot essence spurted from his pulsating tip, covering the insides of the older males cheeks. Feeling the male swallow around his member, drinking every drop of him, made him shudder and moan out his lover's name time after time.

The salty flavor and the tightening skin around his fingers drove the older male insane. With a final pump, he groaned hard and came undone, releasing hot white creamy strings of seed, covering the sheets and the pale smooth thighs of his young lover.

Panting hard, both males tried to catch their breaths. Pulling Itachi up, the pirate nuzzled the sweaty neck and inhaled the alluring scent of sweat, musk and sex.

Falling down he pulled the boy onto his chest, covering them underneath the sheets.

Tired from the horrible night, Itachi sighed and mumbled: 'Thank you Hidan,' before he slipped into a deep sleep.

Caressing the raven locks, Hidan felt himself drift away into a slumber. Hitting his head against the edge of the bed, he cursed when a sharp pain rushed through him. Clutching the back of his head he felt the sticky mess from the wound. With one last curse he carefully slipped out of bed, trying not to wake his lad up again.

Grabbing his pants, he walked out of the room to see Kabuto. The prick better patched him up, or else… With a grin he walked down the hall to see the ships surgeon.

**Shinshi-sama's means gentleman ^^ **

**A/N: Well there we have it little ducklings! Another chapter done. Damn did you guys guessed that it was Madara? Thank god he's dead now, *grins evilly* What do you guys think? Did I do a good job? What will happen next? If you want to know, stay tuned ^_^**

**Till then: *Stands, Bows, Osu**!*


End file.
